CCS Sakura Meets TRC Fye
by CreativeCookie
Summary: She's not a CardCaptor & Syaoran hasnt called in ages.As Sakura's messed up life continues to drag on with her feelings of frustration a new blonde haired blue eyed boy enters her class. Wat happens wen TRC Fye brings his Ashura problems to the CCS world
1. The Meeting

"Sakura

"Sakura! Hurry up! You don't want to be late on the first day, do you?!" As Sakura Avalon's father, Aiden Avalon, tried to get his daughter to hurry up Sakura was off in her own world, again. "I wonder how Jr. high School will be like I hope Madison will be in the same class as me what do u think Kero? Kero, the Guardian of the Seal of the Clow, had just waked up from a deep sleep. "Huh? What? Pudding? YUMMMM!!" Kero was a lover of pudding and sweet foods, which could get on Sakura's nerves sometimes. "KEROO! Didn't u listen to a THING I said?!" shouted Sakura annoyed "I asked you how Jr. High School will be like" "I don't know," said Kero with a yawn "I've never went to school," and as soon as he said that he fell right back to sleep. "Oh Kero" said Sakura as she tucked Kero back in, and rushed down stairs.

"Morning Dad!" greeted Sakura, and then she walked over to her mother's picture and said "Good morning to you to, mom". "Well well well, look who decided to get up this morning," teased Sakura's older brother, Tori Avalon. "Oh shut up Tori!" "Ok ok you two stop fighting, now that Sakura's in 7th grade and Tori you're in 12th grade I expect you both to get along, understood?" demanded Sakura's father. "I'm fine with that, Tori's the one who won't grow up!" complained Sakura. "_Me_? Come on Sakura," chuckled Tori. Just as Sakura opened her mouth to say something, their father said "Can we please have a peaceful breakfast, besides your going to be late" "Well then in that case…I'm off to school," said Tori as he picked up his backpack. Bye!" and with that he left. There was a moment of silence as Sakura day dreamed about school. "Sakura…Sakura?" said her father as he waved his hand in front of Sakura's face "Sakura, you better hurry or you'll be late for school." "Huh? What? Oh my god! I'm going to be late! On my first day!" She quickly picked up her stuff, said bye to her dad, put on her skates, and left.

As Sakura rushed to catch up to Tori she couldn't help but admire the cherry blossoms on the way. "Their…so…beautiful…it feels like so long ago… I was a…" Sakura was so much into her thoughts she didn't realize she had caught up to Tori. "What feels so long ago? Twerp," "Huh? Tori? Oh nothing just………" as Sakura stumbled on her own words Tori teased "You feeling alright? Your not your usual monster self, what's up?" Even though Tori teased his sister a lot, he cared for her just as much. "Oh nothing I was just wondering how Jr. High School's going to be like, hey Tori how was it for you?" asked Sakura. "Hmmmm, it was ok, and no there isn't going to be a lot of work if that's what you're going to ask," "I was not! But thanks for the tip, by the way where's Julian?" asked Sakura "He said he was going to school early for some reason," replied Tori "Oh…" sighed Sakura. "Well, here's your new school, good luck," said Tori. "Thanks Tori! Huh? Wait, what do I need luck for?" wondered Sakura. "You never know when you need luck, you of all people should know that by now, Sakura" said a familiar voice from behind. It was Madison! The two girls immediately started talking about their holidays. Madison and her mom had gone the Himalayas so they couldn't spend time with each other. Soon the bell rang and everyone started making his or her way to the main doors. In no time teacher came and took groups for the grand tour, they were finally going in.

As Madison and Sakura entered their new school, Sakura couldn't help but remember the elevator incident. Li and Sakura were trapped inside the elevator and shared a very sweet moment. "Li…" said Sakura under her breath. Madison, who had known all along about Li's secret crush, said, "You know Sakura, Li sent me a letter saying that he was done all the business he had to tend to in Honk Kong and that he'll be coming back to Japan, to stay," Sakura, who started to blush, replied "Uh…so?" "Oh come on Sakura! You know you're happy!" exclaimed Madison. "Ok Ok, I'm happy," confessed Sakura.

After the tour the students went to their assigned teachers, Sakura franticly searched for Madison but she couldn't find her. "Madison! Madison!" shouted Sakura. "Yes Sakura?" replied Madison from behind. "Oh there you are, are you in Mr. Rhiyu's class?" asked Sakura hopefully. "Hmmm lets see," said Madison as she scrolled down her paper "Why…yes! I am!" "That's great! Lets go then," exclaimed Sakura.

After everyone had entered their classes and settled down, Sakura and Madison quickly took seats beside each other. Strangely it felt like their old spots. "Ok class I'm you're new teacher, Mr. Rhiyu," introduced Mr. Rhiyu. The school year had finally begun, but Sakura felt an empty space in her. "What could it be? I have everything," wondered Sakura. She closed her eyes and saw a figure that made her smile "I'll see you soon,"

After the introduction by the teacher it was the students turn. They had to state their name, hobby or anything extra. To Sakura's surprise lots of people had many different hobbies. "Hello, My name is Rika, I'm pretty good cook," said a girl with beautiful long brown hair. "Doesn't that girl look a bit like Rika? Even her hobbies are the same," whispered Sakura in Madison's ear. "Sakura! Don't tell me you forgot Rika already! That is Rika!" whispered Madison with a shock in Sakura's ear. "Oh! I couldn't recognize her with long hair!" "Well it's hard to recognize you with _you're_ long hair too".

Finally the introductions were done, and Sakura found out that she knew most of the people in her class. Nikki wasn't in their class unfortunately. "I thought Nikki moved, did she?" asked Chelsea when they all got outside. "I don't think so, she never told me anything about moving" replied Madison. "Speaking of Nikki, did you know Nikki was the name of a great King? Everyone used to laugh at him for having a girl's name so he put a curse on anyone named Nikki. The curse was that person will never be seen on specific days, but no one could figure out which days, which reminds me of a dog named Wednesday. Who got married to a cat named Thursday and…" Zachary had once again started his lies "Yeah, yeah tell it to someone who cares" said Chelsea as she dragged him to a near by bench. "Ah Zachary, he'll never change" said Rika with a sigh "Those to look great together, even though they get on each other's nerves" commented Madison, "More like Chelsea's nerves" pointed out Rika. As the two girls talked, Sakura stared at Chelsea and Zachary. "Hey Sakura don't you agree?" asked Rika, but Sakura didn't answer. Madison looked over at Sakura, then to where she was looking. Sakura was looking straight at Chelsea and Zachary. "Oh, I get it," whispered Madison, then she did something very unexpected. She walked over to Sakura and whispered in her ear "Jealous much?" Sakura quickly started to turn red "I…I am not! I just think its…its nice to see…see people get along! That's all," replied Sakura embarrassedly. Madison started to smile saying, 'it's ok, and I know how you feel'. Just as Rika was about to start questioning them, the bell rang. Sakura was the first one inside "Saved by the bell" whispered Sakura under her breath.

The afternoon was easy going Sakura didn't pay much attention to what was going on around her. She just sat at her desk and answered any question asked and smiled, liked she cared. She was really daydreaming again. She was thinking of the days she was a cardcaptor. "_Was_," thought Sakura. She hated the thought of not being a cardcaptor. She had had such good times, and had met so many new people, not to mention creatures. Now mostly all of those things were of the past. A little while later Madison came over and sat beside Sakura. "Sakura…what are you so worried about?" asked Madison "Huh? Me? Worried? No, I'm fine, why do you ask?" replied Sakura. Madison gave Sakura a smile and said "Sakura, I've know you for a while now, you think you can fool me?" asked Madison. "Sigh…you're right Madison, how can I hide something from my best friend," confessed Sakura. "So will you tell me now?" asked Madison "Uh…not here, why don't we meet at the park on Saturday?" suggested Sakura. "Hmmm, the park…on Saturday…ok," agreed Madison. The two girls started talking about making it a picnic and bringing Kero along too.

On the way back from school Sakura thought she saw someone follow her, but when she looked no one was there. "That's strange, I thought I…saw someone…" The rest of the way Sakura felt a strange presence around her. "It can't be a Clow Card, I collected them all…or did I?" thought Sakura.

"I'm home!" announced Sakura as she closed the door behind her. "Dad! Tori!" shouted Sakura. "Where is everybody?" whispered Sakura. "They went to do some shopping, you're home early," said Kero from behind "Oh, yeah I kind of rushed home today," confessed Sakura with a chuckle. "Why?" asked Kero while taking out some pudding from the fridge "I thought you'd want to stay at school?" "Something happened…and uh…never mind" struggled Sakura. "So was Madison in you're class? And what about the Kid, And the Brat?" asked Kero. Sakura, who was already embarrassed, yelled out "He didn't come!! Yes I want him to come!! Why won't everyone leave me alone!!" and ran up to her room. Kero who had no idea what he did, was on the floor with pudding all over him "Uh…uh…I'm sorry but…criescries…WHAT DID THE PUDDING DO?!"

In Sakura's room Sakura was staring at the phone Madison gave her, and Li. "should I call? No! He's going to think I'm stupid, but what if he can't reach me and is waiting for me to call? No! Yes! No! Yes!" There was a mini war going on inside of Sakura's head. "Aaaargh!!" yelled Sakura. "What's wrong now?" asked Kero as he came in. "Are dad and Tori home?" asked Sakura "Yeah, and I cleaned up the pudding for you," said Kero with a look of concern. "Sakura I'm worried about you, you haven't been you're self since you came home from school, did something happen?" "There's nothing wrong with me! I'm fine?" "Oh, by the way Madison and me are going to have a picnic this Saturday, do you want to come?" asked Sakura trying to change the subject. That caught Kero's attention right away "Will Madison bring her delicious cakes?" asked Kero hopefully "Of coarse she will," replied Sakura "Yay! I'd love to come," rejoiced Kero.

At dinner Sakura was the quietist. "Hey twerp why aren't you talking, I thought you would be full of things to say. You were so excited this morning, what happened now?" asked Tori. "Yes Sakura are you feeling alright?" asked her father worriedly "I'm fine, don't be so worried," reassured Sakura as she forced a smile. "Well then tell us about you're day," suggested her father. "Oh…um…ok, I met Madison right after Tori left, she told me about her vacation…"

As Sakura continued telling her brother and father about her day Kero was up in Sakura's room playing videogames as usual. "Yeah! Yeah! No! No! Nooo!" yelled Kero 'Game Over'. As Kero was resetting the game he felt a strange presence, "What? It can't be! Sakura collected all the cards, I'm sure of it," wondered Kero. "Kero! I brought you pudding," exclaimed Sakura as she entered her room. "Kero?" said Sakura in a confused manor "Sakura…are all the 'Sakura Cards' safe?" asked Kero "Yeah they are why do ask?" answered Sakura. Kero didn't answer; he didn't want to tell Sakura he felt a presence, not yet "It was probably nothing," thought Kero. "Oh, nothing just asking," replied Kero with a laugh, "uh…PUDDING!!" exclaimed Kero as he jumped towards the pudding. This was the first time almost all day she was feeling happy.

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday passed smoothly, and Sakura was happy it was Friday. "Morning Sakura," greeted Madison as she sat at her desk. "Morning Madison," replied Sakura "You're feeling better today," commented Madison "Yeah, much better," said Sakura with a smile. A little while later the teacher arrived, "Ok class settle down, we have a new student, come in," announced Mr. Rhiyu. "Already? It's only been four days since school started," whispered Madison to Sakura. "Yeah," replied Sakura. As everyone wondered who the new student would be, a tall boy, about the height of Zachary, with blond hair, blue eyes and peachy skin stepped in the classroom. "Hello," he said with a smile.

As soon as Sakura saw him she couldn't take her eyes away. Madison elbowed her and she quickly looked away out the window. "The teacher walked over to the board and wrote the boy's name 'Fye'. "Class, Fye will be joining us for the rest of the year so please make him feel welcome," said Mr. Rhiyu. "Now where will you sit?" wondered Mr. Rhiyu. Many girls and boys put their hand up "Oh, me!" said a girl "No me!" said boy. "It's very nice that so many of you want Fye to sit with them, but I think he can sit…ah! Behind Ms. Avalon," decided Mr. Rhiyu. Fye walked over to Sakura's desk, smiled and sat at his desk. Madison let a little giggle "not again," sighed Sakura. This had happened to Sakura two other times. The first time was when Sakura met Li for the first time and the second was when she had met Eli (Eriol). "Now will everyone please take out last night's homework…" started Mr. Rhiyu.

After class Sakura felt weird. "Huh, this has got to stop," sighed Sakura. "What has got to stop?" asked a voice from behind. Sakura turned around and found Fye smiling straight at her. "Uh…nothing I was just…um…stressed, nothing to be worried about," reassured Sakura. "Sakura! Sakura…oh, hello" said Madison with a surprise. "Hello, I'm Fye, the new student in you're class," introduced Fye "Yes," replied Madison with a smile. Sakura was just staring at the two. "I was wondering if you could show me around?" asked Fye as he turned to Sakura. "Show you around…sure," agreed Sakura "Are you coming Madison?" asked Sakura desperately "Sorry Sakura I can't I'm going to the music room to sign up for choir," replied Madison. "Oh, that's ok" reassured Sakura "Bye!" said Madison as she walked down the stairs. "I guess it's just you and me," said Fye with a smile "Yeah, let's go" said Sakura as she lead the way.

"You just left her with Fye?" asked Chelsea when Madison told her what happened. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" asked Madison "Nothing I guess he's pretty nice," admitted Rika "Speaking of Fye, did you know he had blue eye? And legend has it people with blue eyes have magical powers, which reminds me of people from different dimensions! You actually have many twins! In different dimensions that live a total different life style and…" started Zachary "Yeah, Yeah, I think one of you is enough Zachary," said Chelsea as she dragged Zachary out of the room. The others started to laugh. "It would be nice to have a magic boy in our class, some excitement," sighed Chelsea after she came back "Don't be silly, there's no such thing as magic," explained Rika, that only made Madison smile "oh really," thought Madison.

"And this is the back of the school where…" Sakura suddenly remembers the day Li had tried to take the cards from, this place looked exactly like the back of her elementary school. "Where…" continued Fye "Oh, nothing I was just thinking of something else" confirmed Sakura. "Sakura…I have heard many things about you," started Fye "Sakura! Sakura!" It was Madison, Chelsea, Rika and some other girls. "Sorry, for not coming sooner" apologized Rika "Yeah, we hit a little snag," continued Chelsea. "Oh hi Fye! has Sakura shown the whole school already?" asked Madison "I guess she has," replied Fye. Suddenly Sakura felt that strange presence again, except this time it was stronger and it hurt. "Err…err…you guys go on ahead, I'm going to head inside I'm not feeling to well," said Sakura as she made her way to the school door "Sakura, wait I'll go with you," called Madison "I wonder what's wrong," wondered Rika. "You posses a lot of power Sakura, I don't think this is the last time we meet," whispered Fye.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you ok?" exclaimed Madison when she saw Sakura with her head on her desk. "I'm not feeling so good," said Sakura "What's wrong?" asked Madison "I don't…err…know…I just keep feeling this…" started Sakura "feeling what?" asked Madison worriedly. "I keep feeling…err…this…presence…" said Sakura "But I thought you collected all the Clow Cards," exclaimed Madison "Yeah that's what I thought, but I guess I was wrong," confessed Sakura. "Should I get the nurse?" asked Madison "No," declined Sakura "I'll be fine," said Sakura as she tried to get up, but she fell down. "Sakura!" exclaimed Madison as she caught Sakura just in time.

"Maybe I could be of some assistance," said a voice from the door. Madison turned around to see who it was. "Fye…" "I see Sakura isn't feeling to good," said Fye "Yes, but she doesn't want to go the nurse," said Madison worriedly "I see," he took Sakura from Madison, put her on a chair and knelt down beside her. "Sakura, open you're eyes," he said. "That…voice…" thought Sakura; she opened her eyes. She thought she would see Fye, but she didn't. She saw a black starry sky, and two glowing blue eyes. "F…Fye?" called Sakura. Suddenly Sakura felt better, she felt a rush of energy pass her. She opened eyes but this time she didn't see a starry sky, she saw Fye and Madison and her classroom. She put her hand on her head and said "Wha…what happened just know?" asked Sakura confusedly "You fell unconscious," explained Fye as he got up to leave. "Sakura, are you feeling better?" asked Madison worriedly "Yeah, much better actually" reassured Sakura "What did he do?" "I don't know he was just kneeling beside you," replied Madison. There was a moment of silence, and then the bell rang.

After school, as Sakura was walking home she felt the presence again. She stopped dead on her tracks. "Focus Sakura, what did Kero tell you about theses kind of situation," thought Sakura. Suddenly Sakura felt a light push from behind. When she turned around everything went black. "Huh? What's going on?" thought Sakura. As Sakura reached to get her key, there was a big flash and everything went blank, but Sakura did see a black figure. It was tall, and had long black hair. "Who… who…are you?" asked Sakura as she fell.

"Uh…uh…where am I?" asked Sakura when she finally woke up. "You're at my house," said a strong but gentle voice. "F…Fye?" asked Sakura "Fye? Who's he?" asked the voice. Sakura heard a door slam. "Sakura!" exclaimed another voice, except this one she knew. "Madison?" "Yes, it's me. Sakura what happened? Oh I knew I should've walked home with you, I'm so sorry!" fussed Madison. "Madison it's ok, it's not you're fault," reassured Sakura. "I'll go get you a cup of tea," said the voice. Sakura sat up and examined her location. "hey this looks like…" "Julian's house? Yes," finished Madison. "Then that means…oh no!" exclaimed Sakura. Sakura turned all red, "That must feel pretty embarrassing," joke Madison "Yeah…I wonder what he thinks of me now, probably some lazy girl who falls all the time," joked Sakura. Madison just started to laugh.

A little while later Julian came back with a hot cup of tea. "Here you go, nice hot tea will make you feel better," said Julian as he handed Sakura the cup of tea "Thank you, I'm sorry for troubling," apologized Sakura "Troubling me? Not at all I was thinking of coming over anyway," said Julian as he took Sakura's empty cup. As they talked about what happened and Sakura's new school they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," offered Madison. After Madison left everything got quiet. "So, Sakura have you found you're special someone?" asked Julian with a smile. Sakura looked at Julian but quickly looked down again. She was all red "Um…yeah, I think he's the one," said Sakura as she played with the blanket. "Can I know who he is? If you don't mind me asking," asked Julian "well…he's a very close person to me, and I care about him a lot," started Sakura. "I see, he sounds like the perfect person for you," commented Julian "I'm not sure…I think he's the one, but what if he's not?" asked Sakura as she looked up at Julian "Sakura, if he's the one then you would defiantly know. Love isn't something we can control, if you fall for it then you know. People who say they're not, just want to hide it or not believe it," explained Julian "there's someone for everyone in this world, weather you want to find that person, or not isn't up to you," continued. "So now what do you think? Will you tell me?" asked Julian. Sakura took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say his name, when the opening of the door interrupted her. "Sakura!" yelled Tori; he was still in his uniform.

"Hi Tori, that was fast," said Julian as he got up to let Tori sit down. "Sakura, what happened? Julian called saying you fell," asked Tori with a lot of concern. "Tori, I'm fine now," reassured Sakura "I just fell," "That's not what Julian told me," said Tori. "She's feeling better now," assured Julian "Come on, I'm taking you home," said Tori as he got up "thanks Julian, sorry for the trouble," "That's ok, it was nice talking to Sakura," commented Julian as he gave Sakura a wink and a peculiar smile, Tori didn't see but Madison did and she just smiled. "Bye Julian, and thank you," thanked Sakura "you're welcome," replied Julian "Madison do you need a ride?" offered Julian "No thank you, I have a car waiting for me outside. Everyone was gone, but Julian's words still echoed in Sakura's head "If he's the one, you would defiantly know," thought Sakura "There's someone for everyone in this world."

Later at home, Sakura felt like the center of attention. Everyone was so worried about her, but what Sakura was really worried about was her emotions. "Aaaarg!" yelled Sakura as she stuffed her face into a pillow "I hate this!" "Hate what? Being the center of attention? Everyone is really worried about you, that's all," explained Kero. "It's not that," explained Sakura as she sat up "It's something else" "Ok, what is it then?" "Sakura! Dinner's ready!" called Tori. "I got to go, we'll talk about this later," said Sakura as she stood up to leave "Hey Sakura, can you bring me some desert?" pleaded Kero "Sure," agreed Sakura with a smile.

"Good evening Sakura, how are you feeling?" asked Sakura's father. "Much better thank you," replied Sakura with a smile. "What's for dinner?" asked Sakura as she sat down at the table "Why? Are you hungry? Don't eat it all, me and dad need to eat too," teased Tori. "I am not! I was just asking!" exclaimed Sakura "Yup, she's feeling better, she's her monster self again," confirmed Tori. Sakura just ignored him, and showed it very well. "So dad, can _you_ tell me what we're having?" asked Sakura "Rice omelets," replied Sakura's father with a smile. Instantly a smile spread across Sakura's face "Thanks dad."

After dinner in Sakura's room, while Kero ate his dessert, Sakura sat on her bed and thought of what had happened on that day. "Mmmm…this cake is good," commented Kero "What're you thinking about Sakura?" "Nothing, just very very tired," replied Sakura as she fell back on her bed. "Hey about that picnic you and Madison are having tomorrow…" started Kero "Picnic? What picnic?" asked Sakura as she sat up. "Don't you remember? The picnic you decided to have on Saturday," reminded Kero "the one you asked me to come along." Sakura thought for a moment "Oh! That picnic I remember know!" exclaimed "Well I think we should take something different, like…" began Kero "Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Sakura "I haven't decided what I'm going to bring!" as soon as she said that she left the room, leaving Kero alone "Uh…great…you get started on that…I'll um…stay here…"

PART HERE!!


	2. He Returns

The next morning Sakura woke up really early to add the final touches to the snacks and recipes she was bringing

PART 2

The next morning Sakura woke up really early to add the final touches to the snacks and recipes she was bringing. "There. Done," said Sakura as she finished adding icing to her last cupcake. "Kero! I'm about to leave!" called Sakura. Tori had left for work, and her dad had an important meeting to attend to, so there was no one at home except Sakura and Kero, which gave Kero a bit of freedom. "I still don't get why I can't go? You asked me before, now you're saying no yourself," asked Kero after he came down. "I told you already, I have to talk to Madison about something important," explained Sakura, as she got ready. "But, why can't I know? I'm like you're…you're guardian!" exclaimed Kero. Sakura looked at Kero "I'm really sorry Kero, but it's something you won't…you won't understand," explained Sakura "but…but," began Kero. "Bye Kero! See you in a few hours!" exclaimed Sakura as she left. "Bring back some sweets for me at least!" called Kero "Ok!" replied Sakura. As Kero was about looked away, he saw something black move behind Sakura. "Sakura…watch you're back," warned Kero in his head.

"Madison! Hey Madison!" called Sakura as she ran to catch up to her best friend. "Finally," said Madison relived "I thought you forgot and was just about to head back," "Hehehe, me? Forget? No," exclaimed Sakura as if she was shocked. Madison started to laugh. "Ok then lets go," suggested Sakura "ok, how about over there?" suggested Madison. She was pointing to a clear place in at the corner of the park, under a cherry blossom tree. Nikki used to say it was an 'enchanted' place. "Ok," agreed Sakura. As they walked over to their picnic area, Sakura felt 3 years younger. Like she was back in fourth grade, like she was a cardcaptor again. She let out a big sigh.

"After they had sat down, set up their picnic there was a moment of silence. "So," started Madison "Tell me what's been bothering you." Sakura looked at Madison and let out another big sigh, and then she looked down at the pink blanket she was sitting on. "Where…where do I start?" said Sakura as she looked up at Madison. Her eyes searched Madison's face as if doing that would solve her problems. "Sakura…I've never seen you like this," complained Madison "Come on tell me, you've always told me other things," said Madison sadly. "I know…but this time…this time it's bigger," said Sakura as a tear rolled down her cheek, suddenly she burst into tears. "Madison…I can't take it anymore! I don't want to be in love! It's hard! I don't want to posses stupid magic powers!" yelled Sakura as she fell into Madison's lap. She cried a while as Madison stroked her hair and tried to comfort her, Sakura finally looked up at her and whispered, "Just…just take it all away…I want to be normal…normal". "It's ok…I'm right here with you…we'll go through this together," comforted Madison "And soon Li will be here, he'll make it all go away," Hearing Li's name made Sakura even more hurt, she missed him more than ever.

Finally Sakura got up and dried her tears while Madison watched with concern. "Do you…think…maybe…he…he…forgot me? Or…" asked Sakura, Madison's eye's widened "Sakura…" "Please let me finish," whispered Sakura. "O…ok," agreed Madison "What if…what if…" Sakura paused and wiped away a tear "what if…he found…found," Sakura's eyes filled with tears again. "Someone…else?" finished Madison. Sakura nodded solemnly "Sakura…how can you think such a thing? He would never…" persuaded Madison "Madison! He hasn't written to me in weeks! No phone calls, nothing!" exclaimed Sakura out of pure pain. "Sakura…I," started Madison but Sakura got up and left before she could finish. "I'm sorry," finished Madison.

Sakura ran she ran as fast as her legs would take her. Soon she ran to a dead end. It was a cliff that had a view over the town. Sakura looked at Reedington, just stood there and let the wind push against her. "You're not coming back, are you," she whispered. Sakura looked down at the railing she was holding and saw a tear fall on her hand. Then she looked up wiped her tears and said, "Fine, I'll have to find someone else too," and she started walking home.

For the rest of the day Sakura didn't talk much, she would just nod or shake her head mostly but before either Tori or her father could say anything. She went upstairs.

At about 9:00, Sakura decided to get ready for bed. "Sakura, its only 9:00, why are you going to bed so early?" asked Kero "I'm just tired," replied Sakura as she pulled the cover over her head "So, how did the talk between you and Madison go? Are you feeling any better?" asked Kero "I don't want to talk about it, Kero," said Sakura as she turned to face the wall. "Oh…um…ok," said Kero with a confused face "I almost forgot! Someone called," said Kero suspiciously "They were asking to talk to you. You're dad told them you weren't home and when he asked for the name the phone went dead," Kero said suspiciously. That didn't bother Sakura even a little. "Good night Kero," said Sakura as if Kero had said nothing, which left Kero a bit disturbed.

After that little chat with Kero, Sakura didn't get a wink of sleep. Her mind kept wandering, and her thought got all jumbled up. This made Sakura even more cranky and mad so she got up and left to get a glass of water. She got out of bed carefully so she wouldn't wake Kero, who was not snoring like usual. "Must be having bad dreams," thought Sakura. She quietly tip toed down the stairs so that her dad wouldn't wake up. She started to walk past the living room but she saw the kitchen light was open. "Who would be up at this hour?" thought Sakura. She continued to tip toe and peeked into the kitchen. She almost fell sideways when she saw who was sitting on the table. "I think I heard something," said a beautiful young man with long silver hair, violet (blue) cat-like eyes and a pair of angelic wings. Sakura instantly backed against the wall and held her breath. "Probably nothing," answered the second person. "That's Kero, that's why he wasn't snoring," thought Sakura "And the other person…er…gaurdian is…Yue." Sakura was very shocked to see Yue again, she hadn't seen him for a long time. "I wonder what he's doing here?" wondered Sakura. "Anyway back to what I was saying," continued Kero "What do think this presence is?" "Well, I don't know," admitted Yue "Sakura has collected all the cards, she's turned them all into 'Sakura card', so there isn't anything left." "This doesn't make any sence," said Kero frustrated. "Have you told Sakura about this?" asked Yue "No, she's already got a lot on her mind," replied Kero, but Yue wasn't listening he was staring at the kitchen door. He sqinted his eyes as if trying to see through the door. "What's wrong?" asked Kero. Yue didn't answer for a long time until he sat back and said "You can come out, now that you've heard everything." Kero looked puzzled and on the other side of the wall Sakura was sweating. "Did he really find out?" wondered Sakura "Or is he just testing me." Sakura knew Yue had found out about her eavs dropping so she got up took a deep breath and faced the light.

When Sakura stepped in Kero seemed very surprised but Yue didn't. "Sakura?!" exclaimed Kero "Yes, looks like she knows everything now," said Yue. He never took his eyes of of her. "I already knew all this," confessed Sakura as she looked up "I just didn't know you knew." Kero looked at Yue but Yue didn't return the glance he kept staring at Sakura. "Sakura why didn't you tell me?" asked Kero "I had other problems on my mind so I forgot," confessed Sakura as she looked away "But I remember that the presnce hurt." "It…hurt?" asked Kero puzzeled. He looked up at Yue but Yue again ignored him. "Sorry for bothering you're chat," apologized Sakura as she started to leave "Wait," said Yue softly but firmly. Sakura turned around and for the first time all night he got up and walked over to Sakura. "You said it hurt?" asked Yue "Yeah…" replied Sakura "What kind of presence can that be?" asked Kero as he walked up beside where Sakura and Yue were standing."I don't know, but I'm going to find out," whispered Yue. Suddenly there was a light under Yue and he started to change back into his disguise. Kero looked as if he did't understand a thing that just happened. Sakura didn't stick around to meet Julian so she left and went to her room.

The rest of night Sakura didn't get any sleep, she even noticed when Kero climbed into bed. "Sakura? Are you awake?" whispered Kero, when Sakura didn't answer she thought that Kero had assumed she was asleep. Sakura let out a big sigh and put her covers over her and tried to get some sleep.

The next morining Sakura felt exausted. She had only slept for about an hour. "Maybe you shouldn't go to school today," suggested Kero when he saw how slow Sakura was moving. "I can't we have a math test tomorow and today we're going to review everything," replied Sakura as she slowly picked up her backpack "Bye Kero," she said glumly "Bye," said Kero uncertainly.

Down stairs , Sakura sat at the table with a thump which startled everyone. "You ok twerp? You're louder than usual," teased Tori. When Sakura didn't respond her father and Tori exchanged glances. Her father leaned over the counter and said "Sakura? Are you feeling ok?" "I'm fne I just didn't get enough sleep, please don't worry about me," assured Sakura. Tori and his father exchanged glances again. Sakura stared at her breakfast for a while, then got up to leave. "Sakura you haven't finnished you're breakfast," called her dad "I'm not hungry," she called back. As her father was about to stop her Tori got up and picked up his bag, "I'll get her something, don't worry," assurred Tori, his father nodded and Tori left.

Sakura rushed past everything she used to stare at before. She had a very stiff face and felt that way too. As she roller bladed faster she heard a familiar voice call her. "Sakura!" it was Julian. Sakura didn't feel like talking to anyone but she didn't want to be rude. "Hey Julian," she said finally. Julian looked around as if looking for something. "Where's Tori?" he finally asked "He left the house later than me," replied Sakura as she forced a smile. He looked at Sakura, at first puzzled then he smiled and let out a little chuckle "I take it my advice didn't help?" he asked. Sakura looked up and saw Julian smile.

She paused and they both started walking then finally said "No actually, it did," Julian looked kind of surprised "It helped me relize the person I chose wasn't the perason for me," she continued "that I need to find someone else," "I see…now will you tell me who he is that you quit on?" asked Julian as if he knew this would happen. This made Sakura wonder, "Julian did you know this was going to happen?" asked Sakura. Julian let out a little laugh "Of coarse," he replied. This shocked Sakura even more, "But…how?" she asked. Julian stopped and crouched down infront of Sakura and held her shoulders "Sakura…finding a person for yourself isn't easy…it may take years," explained Julian "especially for you. You don't just fall in love in the day and confirm it by night, this process takes time and you have to go through a lot of struggle," Sakura just stared at Julian as if lost in another dimension.

Julain finally got up and started walking again. Soon Sakura was all by herself, the wind light blowing her on her face "Takes time…" wondered Sakura "But we've know eachother for almost 3 years, that should be enough time," thought Sakura. "Hey twerp!" called Tori from behind "Hurry up! You're going to be late," Sakura pretended to care but really she didn't. Sakura bladed really fast and so did her thoughts. They came and went just as fast. Soon she got to school and unfortunatly she was late.

As soon as she entered through the gate and saw the courtyard empty she came back to her sences. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed and raced inside and took of her shoes. "Oh man oh man," she mumbled "I'm dead," "I wouldn't bet on that," said a voice from behind. Sakura turned around to see who it was. "Fye?" she exclaimed "Are you late too?" "Yes, unfourtunatly," he replied. Fye started taking off his shoes. Sakura stared at him for a while. She felt like she couldn't take her eyes off of him, again. "Is something the matter?" asked Fye when he saw Sakura staring. She got a little startled "No, no hehehe," She felt really stupid. After putting on his other shoes, Fye began to make his way upstairs to their classroom. "Um…" called Sakura. Fye stopped and turned around "Yes?". There was pause as Sakura searched for the right words to say.

"I just wanted to thank you for making me feel better," thanked Sakura. Fye came down the stairs and stood face to face with Sakura. He took her hands and said "No need to thank me, I care for you Sakura and I don't want anything to happen to you," Sakura, who was turning red, just stood silently. Fye bent down on one knee and looked up at Sakura. For a moment Sakura thought he was going to propose to her but he didn't. He took Sakura's hand and kissed it. Sakura turned bright red. Fye got up gave her smile and left for class, leaving Sakura, who was also smiling and very red, to prepare for class alone.

As Sakura tried to get into class unoticed she heard many voices. She opened the door expecting everyone to look at her, but instead there was a big crowd in the middle of the room. Madison quickly ran up to Sakura "Sakura! You're finally here," she exclaimed "Sorry I'm late," apologized Sakura in a puzzled manor. "Sakura?" said a familiar voice. Sakura saw someone push against the crowd. Suddenly someone very unexpected person appeared.

"Meilin?!" exclaimed Sakura when Meilin came and gave her a hug. "Who did you think it was?" asked Meilin. Seeing Meilin made Sakura both excited and nervous. If Meilin is here then so is Li which means I'll have to face him. This was all to confusing she hadn't done anything but she felt she had. "So, what brings you to Japan?" asked Sakura after they had sat down "Oh I was bored at home and all that, oh ya Li's mom had this strange feeling so she sent us here," explained Meilin. Sakura was too caught up in all this excitement that she didn't even hear the part about Li's mom. "So Li's here too?" asked Sakura with hope and doubt. "Yeah…but," started Meilin as she looked up at Madison who standing right beside Sakura "But what?" asked Sakura as she looked back and forth from Meilin to Madison. Suddenly Chelsea came and changed the whole mood and subject "Hey guys hurry up! Li's here!" she exclaimed. Madison and Meilin exchanged glances again. Chelsea got ahold of Sakura's arm and started pulling her towards the door "Come on guys!" she yelled to Madison and Meilin who got up as if they something big were to happen. "He's just down stairs," she explained "on the grass field." This was the moment of truth, this was it, after about a year Sakura was finally meeting her special someone, who she was going to be with forever or not…

Sakura walked behind Chelsea really slowly. "Am I ready for this?" she asked herself in her thoughts. "Is _he_ ready for this?" "Sakura! Hurry up!" exclaimed Chelsea from downstairs. When Sakura caught up to Chelsea she was surpsised to hear what Chealsea said "I thought you would be racing down these stairs when I told you Li was here, but you're walking as if you're not _sure_ if you want to see him," Sakura just smiled and walked on. Finally they reached the end of the stairs and the door was only a few steps away. Sakura could see the big crowd outside, which made her nervous. "Um…Chelsea I just remembered…uh…I have to…um…go see my brother," said Sakura as she started to walk towards the back door. "Sakura! Can't it wait?" esclaimed Chelsea "Li especially called _you_." That caught Sakura's attention right away. "He _did_?" she asked "Yeah! Why else would I pull you alone?" Sakura turned and faced the door. She was really happy. She turned around and said "Ok, fine," she said as if she were doing Chelsea a favor. Sakura walked towards the door making sure that she wouldn't make a fool of herself. Chelsea was about to open the door until Madison came yelling "Sakura! Um…don't go yet there's something I…Meilin has to tell you," "It can wait I want to say hi to Li first," Sakura replied with a smile "But…Sakura," started Madison but it was too late Chelsea had already opened the door and Sakura had stepped out. Madison had a very scared look on. Sakura expected to hear lots of noise instead she heard silence. When everyone turned around and saw Sakura they all forced a smile and started talking. This was it…her and Li were going to be together forver. When she took a step everyone made kinda of a path way and what she saw was enough to destroy her whole life, her worst nightmare…had come true…

It was 11:00 and Madison, Melin, Sakura's father, and Tori sat in the lounge in silence wondering what would happen to Sakura. Rika and Chelsea had just left. Madison started crying so Meilin let Madison's head rest on her shoulder. Tori looked frusterated and his dad looked worried. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Tori silently got up to see who it was. "What happened?!" exclaimed Julain as he entered the lounge. He looked at at everyone's faces and calmed down. He looked at Tori and started walking up the stairs.

In Sakura's room, the lights were turned off and it was almost completely dark. Kero sat on Sakura's desk with his eyes closed. Sakura was in sevear pain. What happened at school hit her heart like an arrow. She had just ran home, locked herself in her room and had been crying ever since. "How…why…" she kept on saying. There was a light knock on door. "Go away!," Sakura hollered. "It's me…Julian…" Sakura didn't reply so Julain tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Sakura…will open the door for me?" asked Julian calmly. Sakura didn't feel like talking to anyone, but she knew Julian would make her feel better. She shifted her head and looked at Kero. Kero, who had opened his eyes when he heard the knock, flew to the door and opend it. Julain looked at Kero who had started to fly towards the window. Julain waited till Kero had left through the window then walked over to Sakura's bed and knelt down beside it.

"Sakura…its ok…" he started "Maybe its not what you think…" Sakura shifted and faced the wall again. "Atleast look at me," pleaded Julain. Sakura really felt the words sink in to her so she shifted and looked Julian right in the eyes. They made her feel warm and safe. He started to stroke her hair. It felt good to be cared for after what Sakura had been through, so she eased up. Just by looking into Sakura's eyes Julain could feel Sakura's pain and what she had been through. He got up and sat beside Sakura on her bed. Sakura looked up and saw Julain smile. She felt safe at that moment. She felt happy and cared for, but most importantly she felt…loved.

Downstairs, Tori couldn't take it anymore. He stood up "That's it!" he yelled I knew that kid was no good," he started making his way to the door until his father put his hand on Tori's shoulder and shook his head. "Wait," was all he said. Tori's hands were fists now and he was sweating. He ignored his dad and left. "Call me when Julain comes down," he said as he left. His father nodded and sat back down. Madison looked up at Meilin and Melin looked back at her. Madison could tell Meilin was scared but mad at the same time. Finally Meilin looked away. She was now pure mad. She got up and walked out of the house. "Meilin!" Madison called after her and she ran out too. Now only Sakura's father remained.

Back in Sakura's room Julain and Sakura hadn't moved a muscle. "Sakura…are you ready to talk about it now?" asked Julain. "I guess," replied Sakura as she got up and wiped her tears. Julain got up and opened the lights. Sakura felt as if she hadn't seen the light for years. Instead of sitting beside Sakura again, Julian pulled up a chair. "Ok, now tell me evrything that happened," said Julian as he bent forward. "O…ok," agreed Sakura as she sat back leaning against her bed shelves. "This is what happened…wait, from the top?" asked Sakura "You're choice," replied Julain. "Ok…" Sakura looked down at her hands and started playing with the stuffed toy in her hands. "Me and Meilin were talking then we started talking about Li, that's when Meilin and Madison started acting weird. I wasn't sure myself…" started Sakura "Wasn't sure of what?" asked Julain. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to see Li…or even if I was _ready_ to see him," confessed Sakura "I see, continue," said Julain. "Suddenly Chelsea came and dragged me down stairs to…to see Li…" Sakura paused for a moment. Julain knew the pain was coming back, so he waited paitently. "Before I opened the doors, Madison kinda warned me…but I… didn't listen," Sakura could feel tears swelling up in her eyes. "When Chelsea opened the doors…everyone was quiet, not lively like I thought," Sakura's voice was now a squeak. Julain put his hand on her's "Go on," he comferted. "I took one step and saw…saw…" Sakura instantly started crying and hid her face in her knees. "It's ok Sakura…everything will be alright…you can tell me," said Julain as he rubbed her back. Sakura looked up and stared at the wall infront of her "He was…" started Sakura "Yes…" encouraged Julain. "He was standing…with…"


	3. Misunderstanding

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How could you do this to her!" exclaimed Meilin. She and Li where in the main lounge at their house in Japan and Madison had just left. "What…I said I was sorry Meilin!" yelled Li "Li! You broke her heart! She's crying her eyes out right now! You couldn't possibly think that a little sorry will make up for what you did!" shouted Meilin as she pushed Li onto the sofa. "She…she is?" asked Li with wide eyes "But Meilin its not my fault…" started Li "Yes it is! Why did you even let that brat _come _withyou! Let alone touch you!" "But…" started Li "You don't know how much pain you caused Sakura!" Meilin held her shoulders and looked away. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "I'm ashamed to even call you my cousin…" whispered Meilin. "Enough!" yelled a girl as she opened the door.

"Mya," exclaimed Li. Mya was Li's second cousin. She had long red hair up to her waist, violet eyes and perfect peachy skin. Overall she was very beautiful. She had her long hair back in a pony tail and was wearing a white mini skirt and a red tang top. Meilin walked over to Mya "What you did at school was dispeciable," she exclaimed. Mya walked past Meilin as if she had said nothing. "Li sweetie!" she exclaimed as she gave him a big hug "You two have been talking for so long, I missed you," Li pushed her away "Get away from me Mya," he exclaimed. "Li darling…what's wrong?" she asked as she ran after him. Li turned around and gave Mya a look saying 'get out of here before I have to hurt you'. Meilin crossed her arms and sat down on a near by sofa. She looked up at Li "Well? Aren't you going to say anything to her? Or are you too much in _love _with her to even say anything?" said Meilin with fury. Mya gave Meilin a menacing look and Meilin returned the look equally. "Mya…" he said "Sit down.." "Oh so you're not going to yell at you're girlfriend," inturrupted Meilin "Fine…but you'll be sorry when Sakura finds someone else…don't go back crying to her." Meilin got up to leave. "Meilin!" called Li as he got up to go after her. Melin turned around and looked Li right in the yes "Remember…Li Showran, Sakura nearly gave up her life for you…and what you did to her…is unforgivable, I won't be surprised if she goes off with some other boy. That's when you'll relize what kind of damage you've done," warned Meilin. Li was speachless and wide eyed "Meilin…" was all he said before she left. Li was alone in the corridor, with his big mistake.

Back at home, it was 12:30. Tori had come back and Julain was still in Sakura's room. Sakura wasn't able to tell Julain what had happened, so Julain got up and was about to leave "Sakura…come to school tomorrow…ok?" asked Julian "Ok…" whispered Sakura and went to sleep as Julain closed the lights and left.

Downstairs, as soon as Julain came Tori, who had come back, and his dad got up. "Anything?" Tori asked. Julain shook his head with sorrow "All I know is what ever happened to her…was too much," Julian started "She was already confused and this incident didn't help at all," and he left. Tori and his father exchanged glances. "You better go to bed Tori, you have school tomorrow," suggested Tori's father "Are you going to send Sakura to school tomorrow?" asked Tori "We'll see how she feels in the morining," replied his father. Tori gave a nod and went upstairs. After Tori left his father gave a big sigh and walked over to his wife's, Natasha's, picture and held it tightly in his hands "I wish Sakura was as lucky as us…" he sighed and he left for bed too.

That night Sakura had a strange dream more like a nightmare. "Please…don't leave…mom…please…that g…girl…and …Li…Tori…dad… Madison …Meilin?" Sakura tossed and turned all night "Please…don't me…LI!" yelled Sakura as she got up. She started breathing heavily.Kero suddenly got up "Sakura! Sakura what's wrong?" he asked with concern. Sakura put her hand on her forhead. "I…I don't know…everyone was just…suddenly…gone…" that's when Sakura relized the creature she had seen before was in it. "That tall figure…with long black hair…it was causing it all…" whispered Sakura "What black figure?" asked Kero nervously "I don't know…" she felt like she was holding something…it was the dream card! "I must've used it in my sleep," suggested Sakura "But the dream you just saw…you had it becouse of the dream card…" pointed out Kero "So…that means…it was real!" exclaimed Sakura "What happened exactly?" asked Kero. Sakura started to tell every little detail of the dream. "First everything was fine…everything that happened yesterday went normal," Sakura paused. Kero patted her on the shoulder "Concentrate Sakura," he encouraged "You're right," admitted Sakura. "Then I saw Fye…he looked older and was…running…away from something…then he looked back and everything went black…I saw mom and dad and everyone else. One by one they all…disappeared…only me and Fye were left…then I saw this symbol…it was all swirly. Fye kind of absorbed it…then he did…MAGIC!" exclaimed Sakura, she turned to Kero "Do you know what this means?" she exclaimed "It means Fye's can do magic!" "Sakura…don't you think you're jumping to conclusion?" said Kero uncertainly "I'll have to ask him," she suggested.

Kero was silent "What's wrong Kero?" asked Sakura "Um…Sakura…can you tell me what happened?" asked Kero nervously. "Sure…" she replied. "He was standing with this other red haired girl…and she…was holding on to his arm…and they looked like..a…" Sakura paused "like a couple?" finished Kero. "Yeah…" replied Sakura sadly. Suddenly Sakura lifted her face "Well…if Li's found someone else than good for him! I'll find someone else too!" she exclaimed "You're miserable aren't you?" said Kero sadly. Sakura looked at Kero and was about to defend her self but instead slumped her shoulder "Yeah…Li meant a lot to me…and I really thought he loved me…but I guess I was wrong…" Sakura sighed. "It's ok…I bet someone out there cares for you more than you think," comforted Kero .Suddenly Fye's words came back to Sakura. "…I care for you…I don't want anything to happen to you…" thought Sakura and smiled. "Sakura? Are you feeling alright?" Kero asked. Sakura looked up at Kero with a bigger smile "Kero…you're right…there is someone else out there who cares more for me than I think," she said happily. After that Sakura slept soundly with the dream card in her hand.

"She's more powerful than I thought…" said a deep voice "What do you plan to do, Master?" asked another voice. "Be paitient Huo…everything will go as planned," said the first voice and started laughing a sinister laugh. The person with the second voice, Huo, walked over to a large capsule type container filled green liquid. It contained a brown haired boy with tatoos all over him. He seemed to be unconcious. "You'll be let out…that's when the world will be in grave danger, that's when she'll have something to really fear…" she whispered

The next morining Sakura's alarm clocked rang really loudly. Sakura woke up startled. She turned the alarm off and got up to get ready for school. After she got dressed she picked up her backpack and headed downstairs. She didn't want to wake Kero. "Morning!" she exclaimed. "morning Sakura…" greeted her dad "Man Sakura, you're so loud, even you're baby steps must wake the neighbours up," teased Tori. "Tori! You'll never change will you!" exclaimed Sakura. Sakura's dad started laughing. "Ok ok, that's enough." Sakura knew Tori and her dad were happy to see her happy again. She walked over to her mom's picture "Good morning mom," she greeted then she happily ate her breakfast. When she was done she got up to leave. "Bye dad! I'm leaving!," exclaimed Sakura. Her dad looked up and waved to Sakura "Sakura, you're going to be home alone today," he explained "Ok!" Sakura replied. "Well I'm going too," said Tori as he got up. He looked at his dad "Should I come home early for her?" he asked. His father shook his head "I think she's feeling better and besides I don't want her to feel overprotected, that'll only make it worse," he explained. Tori gave a nod and left.

As Sakura roller bladed to school she felt nothing happened, until near the cherry blossom tree ares she saw Li. She felt weird seeing him, like she was seeing him for the first time. She quickly turned around and started blading forwards. "Sakura!" Li yelled. Sakura just ignored him. "Sakura! Wait, I can explain everything that happened yesterday!" he shouted but Sakura paid no attention. Now Li was running after her. "Sakura! Please, it's not what you think! Please!" Li explained. Sakura knew she was being unfair, she wasn't mad at Li she just felt weird talking to him. Even though she felt weird she stopped but she didn't turn to look at him. When Li finally caught up Sakura heard his heavy panting.

"Finally…you…stopped," he started. He stood straight and cleared his throat "I don't know where to start," he confessed "How bout telling me who that girl was?" suggeted Sakura plainly. "O…ok, that girl was my second cousin, Mya, she…" started Li "I see…that's all I need to know," she inturrupted. Li looked down than up at Sakura again. "Sakura…I'm, I'm sorry…it's not what you think, she…I…" he paused and Sakura could feel he was coming closer. She could feel tears swelling up in her eyes again. "Sakura I really care about…" Li started. "I'm sure you do," interuppted Sakura. Li held Sakura's shoulder and turned her around so she was facing him. Sakura instantly looked down and closed her eyes. "Sakura…look at me," pleaded Li "Please…just look at me," he lifted Sakura's face and they were staring into eachother's eyes. Li bent closer to hug Sakura, but Sakura pushed him away. "Sorry Li," she whispered "It's…it's over," and bladed off crying, leaving Li alone. "Sakura…" whispered Li "I'm sorry…please…forgive me…it wasn't my fault…" Li started walking slowly "Hey kid!" called a voice from behind Li.

He turned around to see who it was "Tori?" he exclaimed. Tori stopped his bike beside Li. "I think it'll be better if you stay away from my sister," suggested Tori "But…" started Li "Away," repeated Tori and biked off. "Oh my god Mya! What have you done!" exclaimed Li.

At school Sakura directly went to class after taking off her shoes. She didn't even look for Madison. She sat at her desk with her head down. Right when she thought everything was fine, it went back to terrible. "Sakura?" said a voice. "Sakura are you alright?" it asked. Sakura looked up to see who it was. "Fye? Oh…yeah I'm fine just a bit tired," she replied "Mind if I join you?" he asked. Sakura was a bit surprised but she thoguht she could use the company "Sure, pull up a chair." Fye brought his chair from behind and sat down. "Didn't you get enough sleep?" Fye asked "um…" Sakura didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell Fye about her problems, not yet. She didn't even know the guy properly. "Yeah…" she said finally. "I see, wow" he exclaimed. "What is it?" Sakura asked. "You're hair…it's so…beautiful," Fye commented as he felt one of Sakura's bangs. Sakura felt really embaressed and Fye found out, so he let go. "Sorry," he apologized "That's ok," assured Sakura. They both went quiet. "Sakura…" Fye started "Would you like to go to the park with me tomorrow?" Sakura looked up with shock. But then she thought 'It'll be like two friends going to the park, like me and Madison' "Sure" she agreed. Suddenly Sakura heard the door close, hoping it would be Madison, she turned to see who it was.

There standing at the door was Li wide eyed, he had seen Fye touch her hair! Behind him came Madison. She looked at Li puzzled. Madison walked over to Sakura and Fye "What's wrong with Li?" she asked. Before Sakura could say anything Fye got up and left to Zachary "I need to talk to Zachary about something, so if you'll excuse me…" he explained "That's fine," assured Sakura. "What happened to Li?" asked Madison as she sat down where Fye was sitting. Sakura started explaining to Madison what had just happened,except the part about Fye asking her to go to the park. Meanwhile Li came to his seat behind Madison. "Oh, I see," exclaimed Madison as she looked at Li with the corner of her eyes,he was watching them, then she let out a big sigh. "Sakura…don't you think you're taking this whole thing a bit _too_ extreme?" asked Madison "I mean you never even let him explain." Sakura looked up at Madison strangly "Too extreme? I'm not taking this extreme at all Madison!" exclaimed Sakura with a chuckle "And besides I did talk to him…kinda."

Madison looked at Sakura with shock "Sakura…you wouldn't talk to him!" she pointed out. Sakura looked up at Madison with confusion "How…do you know?" she asked. "Sakura…didn't you see? I was right behind him, I was outside the whole time, talking to Li…he told me everything," explained Madison. Sakura was shocked. "He was…desperate…" continued Madison. She looked up at Sakura "Sakura…it's not really what you think," "That's what everyone's been teling me! First Julian, then Li himself, and now you! Fine if it's not really what I think, than what did happen?" asked Sakura. Madison took Sakura's hand in hers "Here's what really happened…" "Good morning class, please take you're seats," inturupted Mr. Rhiyu. Sakura and Madison exchanged glances "I'll tell you at lunch," whispered Madison as she went to take her seat. "Ok today we have history first, now the 12th century…" started Mr. Rhiyu. History was the most boring subject to Sakura, more than math. Sakura was just about to doze off when someone tapped her shoulders. "Huh?" whispered Sakura as she turned around to see Fye handing her a piece of paper. "What's this?" she asked with a whisper. Fye jerked his head towards Li. When Sakura looked at Li, he smiled at her. Sakura, surprisingly, smiled back. She took the note it read:

'are you mad at me? If you aren't please reply'

Li's writing had improved a lot. 'Am I mad at Li?' thought Sakura 'No I I am not!' so Sakura replied back sayin:

No, I'm not mad at you, but you have a lot of explaining to do

Sakura folded it up and passed it to Madison instead of Fye. She didn't want to be rude but she didn't completely trust him yet. Suddenly Madison tapped Sakura's shoulder and handed her another note.

Yes! And ya I do have a lot of explaining to do, I promise nothing will come b/w us again (blush) so how about we talk at lunch?

For a second after Sakura read the note, she felt like everythnig was back to normal. Her and Li had never had any problems. It felt good until Sakura felt the presnce again. It only came for a few seconds, as if it came to remind her not everything was back to normal. Sakura looked up at the clock, second period was about to start and the most strict math teacher, Mrs. Aylin, was going to come next. Sakura knew they wouldn't be able to pass notes so she looked back at Li, who was still blushing, and gave him her warm smile and nodded. Li made a victory gesture which caught Mr. Rhiyu's attention "Is there a problem Mr, Li?" he asked. Li suddenly relized his mistake and turned red and became very interested in his desk and the whole class started giggleing. "N…no sir," he assured. 'Finally, something normal' thought Sakura as she looked up at Li, her knight in shining, red, armor.

At lunch Sakura was searching franticly for Madison, she _had_ to tell her the convorsation. "Um…excuse me…Sakura," called someone as they tapped her on the shoulder. Sakura turned around only to find Fye. "Fye? Hi" greeted Sakura "I was just about to go play soccer with the guys, but I just wanted to ask…are you still going?" he asked. Sakura wasn't really paying attention "Go where?" she asked a little annoyed "The park…" reminded Fye. Sakura had finally spotted Madsion "Madison! Wait!" exclaimed Sakura "Sakura?" asked Fye annoyed "Oh…yeah, yeah of coarse," she replied as she ran to Madison. Fye had a expression like her father would've had at that moment.

"Madison! Thanks for waiting and sorry we can't talk because…," thanked Sakura as she bent down and leaned on her knees. "Don't thank me, thank Li. _He's_ the one who's been waiting for _you,_" corrected. Sakura stood up straight and saw Li standing staring at Madison with a face saying 'You _had_ to say that'. Sakura smiled her smile "Sorry for making you wait," "That's ok," assured Li. "Well then, I'm going to go talk to Rika about our project," said Madison as she leaned over to Sakura's ear "Go easy on him," then she whispered in Li's ear "Break a leg tiger," and walked off to Rika, laughing leaving both Li and Sakura embarressed. They were standing in silence now until Li broke it. "So um…" he cleared his throat "let's go," "Yeah…" agreed Sakura.

Sakura didn't know where they were going, so she just followed Li. Li led her to the small water fountain by the grassy area. "Ladies first," said Li as he moved aside. "You want me to sit in water?" asked Sakura surprised. Li quickly turned red "Oh, sorry not here," corrected Li. As he led her behind the fountain Sakura heard him cursing himself, it made her laugh. "Here!" exclaimed Li satisfied. He was pointing to a picnic area. There was lots of sweet foods, and appetizer. What caught Sakura's eyes were the rice cakes! "Oh Li! You shouldn't have!" exclaimed Sakura as she dropped her bag. Li bent down and picked it up for "You dropped this," he pointed out. Sakura looked down and took the bag "Li…I feel so bad…I'm sorry" Sakura aplogized "What are you aplogzing for? It wasn't you're fault. A good friend made me relize you would've done the same thing…and two people who are ment for eachother…always get together in the end," explained Li as he turned red and looked down. Sakura didn't know what got into her, but she felt so happy. She took a step then hesitated. Finally she bent over to give Li a thank you kiss, but he pulled his head up too fast so she quickly retreated. "Um…aren't you going to sit down?" asked Li "Oh, yeah," remembered Sakura. They sat down and they both felt awkward.

"So…start explaining," started Sakura. Li looked up "Um…o yeah! Ok, that girl was Mya, my second cousin. She's almost like Meilin, but worse," explained Li "So the thing you saw…um…er…it was actually her, I don't like her," "Yeah, but when she was um…holding you," Sakura turned red as soon as she said that "You were smiling," "Smiling? Oh ya Zachary told me a _story_ and I was laughing, you know first you laugh then smile?" that's what you saw," corrected Li "Oh…I'm so sorry Li," pleaded Sakura "I…" "Why do call me _Li_?" interrupted Li. "What?" asked Sakura "Why do you call me Li?" he repeated. Sakura paused and searched Li face, as if she could understand him better by doing that. "What do you mean?" she asked puzzled "I mean, ever since I came, you've been calling me 'Li' don't you remember? You _wanted_ to call me 'Showran'" reminded Li. At first Sakura didn't remember, but then she remembered the incident when Wei asked Sakura why she called Li 'Showran'. "Oh…I don't know…I guess ever since you came I've been mad at you that's why," explained Sakura "Does that mean you wont' ever call me 'Showran'?" Li asked worriedly. Sakura let out a little laugh "Why do you care? Does it effect our realationship?" Suddenly Sakura regretted saying that. "Relationship?" repeated Li as he looked up. Sakura quickly took a craker and started getting occupied in eating it. There was a moment of silence, "Well actually it does, you see then we won't even _have _a realationship," pointed out Li. Sakura just looked at him, puzzled. She understood what he said, but Li never talked like that! Things had changed a lot in the last year, both in people, relationships, and other things and Sakura was mostly happy it did.

For the rest of the lunch, Sakura and Li both talked like two loved birds on their first date. Playing with things while talking. In reality it _was_ their first date. Finally the bell rang, so Sakura started putting the empty plates away. "What are you doing?" asked Li surprised as he got up, Sakura looked up at him with confusion "What do you mean? The bell rang, I'm cleaning up," replied Sakura. Li came down on both knees and took the empty cookie plate from Sakura's right hand and a half filled glass of orange juice from the left. "I'll put it away, you'll be late for class if you put it away," "Well so are you," pointed out Sakura. Li shrugged "You care, I don't," he replied. Sakura looked at Li in shock. Li was so punctual before, now he was all careless. "Li…" started Sakura. Li put down the bowl he was holding and got up. He took Sakura's hands and said "I don't care if I have to give my life up, but _you_ always have to be safe and happy," and slid the back of his hand down Sakura's cheek. Then he got back down on the picnic blanket and continued putting things back.

Sakura was till num because of what just happened, but when she gained consciousness she felt stubborn. She got down and started helping. Li looked at her with an expression saying 'What're you doing?'. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" he asked "Yeah," replied Sakura not looking at him "Well, then what are you doing?" he questioned "Helping you, it'll be faster that way," she pointed out "But…" Li started. Sakura turned her head and looked Li right in the eyes "You said it yourself…" started Sakura as she put the last plate back in the basket "You would give up you're life just to make me happy, well then I'm happy helping you." Li opened his mouth to object but Sakura stood up, so he stood up instead. Sakura looked down and then looked at Li with a warm smile "Thank you Li…for everything…" she thanked as she leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Before Li could say anything she smiled one more time and ran off, leaving Li holding his cheek and red.

Sakura ran quickly back to class, but she knew she was already late. As she walked down the hall towards her class she thought about what she did. Li's and her relationship had gone to a whole new level. When Sakura got to class, before opening the door she let out big sigh and reached for the door. Suddenly she heard panting she turned around, it was Li. "Li, that was fast," she commented. Li looked up and smiled "…thanks…i…forgot to…ask…you…" Li panted "Ask me what?" Sakura asked as Li sat down on the ground leaning against the wall. "I wanted…to ask…you…are you…free…tomorrow?…it's…a saterday…" he asked. Without even thinking Sakura said 'yeah' "Great, I want to take you somewhere…" he explained great exclaimed Sakura as she went inside. "Yes!" shouted Li and a passing by eighth grader looked at him confused.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly, except for math class, they had to have it again because the english teacher wasn't here and they couldn't find a substitute. Sakura felt drowsier than usual in math. "Maybe it because Mrs. Aylin is starting algebra," thought Sakura. She looked at Madison, who was trying to pay attention, but wasn't winning. Then she looked at Chelsea who was practicly sleeping! She hated math. She looked at Zachary who was wearing sunglasses! "Probably sleeping," thought Sakura. She looked at Rika, she wasn't interested either. Finally she looked at Li. Sakura was expecting to see him very interested and paying attention, but he wasn't. Instead he was looking at Fye. Sakura turned her head more and saw Fye franticly writing page after page. "Wow," whispered Sakura. It wasn't exactly a whisper because Mrs. Aylin actually replied. "Yes, algebra is quit amazing, Ms. Avalon," Sakura quickly turned around and pretended to write notes. She took a peek at Mrs. Aylin again before turning back to see Fye again. He wasn't writing anymore he was holding his head up with the palms of his hands and was paying full attention to Mrs. Aylin! Sakura looked up at the clock, it was almost time to go so she started putting her books away quietly. Finally the bell rang and Chelsea was the first one out of the class. That made Sakura laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Madison as she lifted her backpack and slid on to her back. "Nothing, I was just laughing at Chelsea," explained Sakura. Madison let out chuckle "Yeah, Chelsea hates math," she pointed out. Sakura nodded and started walking out of the class because they were the only people left, Li and Fye were there too though. "Sakura!" called Fye. Sakura turned around "Yeah?" she asked, Fye came running up to her "So…we're still on for tomorrow right?" he asked smiling. Instantly Li's head went up from looking into his bag. Sakura also saw Madison's eyes widen, "Um…" Sakura hesitated "Great!" exclaimed Fye and raced out of the class, leaving her with two confused people.

Madison was the first to speak when she, Sakura and Li were walking. Madiosn was inbetween Li and Sakura. "What was Fye talking about?" asked Madison. Sakura let out a sigh, stopped and faced Madison and Li. "He was talking about taking me to the new park, tomorrow," confessed Sakura. Instantly Li looked up and exclaimed "But I thought you were going with me!" Sakura gave Li a worried look "Yeah I know, but Fye didn't even give me a chance to say no, didn't you see? He just ran off," explained Sakura "But why did you say yes the first time!" shouted Li "Because I was mad at _you_, how was I supposed to know you'd ask me too!" shouted Sakura back. Li stepped back "Oh, I see it now. You thought I found someone else, so you found someone else too…fine, go with you're Fye, I'm going back Mya," yelled Li. Sakura felt tears fall down her cheek "Yeah…I did think that…but you proved it wrong…so now I'm stuck," she whispered. Li calmed down a bit and slumped his shoulder. "I'm sorry…I guess I was just…just mad, that you said 'yes' to Fye too," he explained. He inched closer but remembered that Madison was there too. Sakura looked up, and smiled "Li…I thought of it as two friends going on a pinic or something, can you think of it the same way?" she asked. "Of coarse…I was just afraid of…losing you," explained Li. They both looked in to eachother's eyes for a while. Then Madiaon let out little sniffle that caught both of their attention.

"Don't stop now!" she exclaimed. Sakura and Li looked at Madiaon puzzled "Sorry, but that was such a good scene…" apologized Madison as she made a fist "And I ruined it!" instantly Sakura's eyes widened "Madison! You were filming that!" she exclaimed. Madison made a sorry smile "Well…um…yeah, it was so hard to resist!" she exclaimed. "Madison! That was a _personal_ moment!" pointed out Sakura "You aren't going to _show_ it to anyone? Are you?" "No! of coarse not!" assured Madison. Sakura let out a big sigh and turned to Li who was looking from Madison to Sakura over and over again, Sakura could tell he was confused. Sakura let out a chuckle, then looked at Madison with a face saying 'privacy please!' "Oh, gotcha!" exclaimed Madison and hid behind a nearby bush. Sakura turned to Li again. She gave Li a hug, and rested her head on his chest and squeezed him tight. At first Li hesistated a bit, but then he equally returned to hug and rested his chin on Sakura's head. "Thanks Li…even though you've really changed, I'm glad to know you're still that caring guy I remember," whispered Sakura. "You're always welcome," he whispered back. Sakura let go of Li and stood infront of him and closed her eyes, Li started leaning in towards her face. Suddenly she saw the black figure and started feeling drowsy, worst of all the prescence was back!

Sakura held her stomach and bent down, she started feeling weaker. Her legs started wobbling and and her whole body started shaking, finally she fell! "Sakura!" exclaimed Li as he caught her just in time. "Sakura! Sakura what's wrong?!" he exclaimed as he felt her forehead. "Sakura!" shreiked Madison as she ran out of the bush. Li looked up at Madison "Go get help!" he yelled. Madison nodded and ran off. "Sakura…what's wrong?" whispered Li. Sakura opened her eyes slightly "It's back…" she whispered weakly "What's back?" Li asked worriedly "The…presenece…" continued Sakura "Prescence? What prescence?" he asked as he squzeed her tightly. Sakura didn't answer, she was too weak to. She just closed her eyes and rested her head on Li's arm. Li looked at her worriedly and searched her face franticly.

"Sakura…" said and echoing voice "Cardcaptor…Sakura…" it said again. "Who are you…?" Sakura asked "Where am I?" "You are in my world…" said the voice. "You're world? Who are you?' she asked. "I am…someone close to…" it explained. Sakura saw a flash of light and found herself in the middle of nowhere. It was also snowing "Snow?" said Sakura puzzled. Suddenly she saw a tall man running across the plains. The man looked like someone she had seen before "Fye!" Sakura excliamed. Sakura looked at him closely. He did look like Fye, but taller and older. Sakura looked at what he was running from. It was the same black figure with long black hair. Suddenly without knowing what she was doing, Sakura started running towards the figure. When she got closer she could see it more clearer but not perfectly. It had a tatto on his forehead and blank eyes with no feeling. "Run Sakura! Run! Hurry before he gets you!" yelled Fye. Sakura looked away from the figure and at Fye. He looked really scared. "Run from who…" she asked. When she looked back at the figure, there was a big flash "Run…from who?" she whispered.

"Sakura are you ok?" asked Madison quietly. Sakura opened her eyes slightly. "Oh my god, Madison how did this happen? Oh my god someone call the hospital, maid get some hot water and towels, and hurry!" ordered another voice. "Sakura…hurry and wake up, I can't stay here any longer. This lady is going to make my eardrums burst," whispered someone in Sakura's ear. That made Sakura smiled. She opened her eyes a little more. Suddenly she felt something warm go on her forehead. She got up straight and opened her eyes enough to see who the people around her were. There was Madison, a maid, Li, and…Samantha! (Mrs. Taylor)


	4. Vacation Gone Bad

"Mrs

Chapter 4

"Mrs. Taylor!" Sakura exclaimaed "Where am I!" everyone started laughing. Mrs. Taylor was Madison's mother, and cared for Sakura like her own daughter. "You're in my room," explained Madison. Sakura looked around. It was Madison's room. Beautiful and perfect. "Sakura! What happened?! I was worried sick!" exclaimed Mrs. Taylor as she felt Sakura's whole face. Sakura chuckled "Uh…I'm fine…just a little stressed," she explained "Who're you kidding!" exclalimed Mrs. Taylor as she stood up satraight and put her hands onher hips. "Stressed…" she murmered as she left the room to get tea. Sakura let out a big sigh and looked at Madison "Guess she didn't buy it, huh?" she asked "Yeah…" Madison replied uncertain. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked "Nothing! Nothing!" exclaimed Madison. Sakura looked at her puzzled then shrugged and turned to Li. Li was looking down at his knees. "Li…" called Sakura Li jerked his head up like a robot and turned it to face Sakura, like a robot. Sakura looked at him confused.

Mrs. Taylor finally came back with hot tea. "Mrs. Taylor what's wrong with Madison and Li. Mrs. Taylor hesistated for a moment, but then she put down the tea tray on a nearby table and sat beside Sakura. Sakura…I don't know why those two are hesitating but their acting strangly because…" "Mom! I think the maid is calling you, probably a phone call from the company you better go," inturrupted Madison. Mrs. Taylor looked at her daughter and lifted her eyebrow, but got up to leave anyway. Madison let out a sigh of releif when she was gone. "What's going on!" exclaimed Sakura. When no one answered Sakura threw the covers off of her and put her shoes on. Li and Madison watched her get up and walk towards the door. Before opening the door Sakura looked back at Madison and Li "Thanks…" she thanked sternly and opened the door. Li quickly got up and stopped Sakura. She turned around and pushed his hand away "What is it?" Li sighed "We'll…tell you," he agreed. Sakura eased up a little and walked back to the bed. "Ok…why are you guys acting so weird?" asked Sakura. "Sakura, remember when you fell…" asked Li "Yeah…" replied Sakura. "Well… at that exact spot there's a…" Li paused "A what?" asked Sakura eagerly "a strange symbol…" finished Madison. Sakura looked from Li to Madison and back. She looked down and ran to the bathroom She lifter her school uniform shirt and saw a tatto, about the size of her palm, on the side of her stomach. "This tatto looks familiar…where have I seen it before…" Sakura thought for a moment and remembered where she had seen it…on the black figure's forehead!

She let out a loud scream, Li came runnning to the bathroom door. Madison was standing right behind him. "Sakura! Sakura what's wrong? Open the door!" Li yelled "No! call Madison and tell anyone else who's here to leave," replied Sakura. Li sighed and looked around to see if anyone else had come, yes they did. Mrs. Taylor was the first one that came running, behind her was the maid carrying a spoon and some medicine. Li looked at Madison and she nodded and turned to her mom "Mom, you'll have to leave please," explained Madison "_Leave?_ Madison! Have you gone _crazy_! Sakura let out such a scream, you can't possibly expect me to _leave_," exclaimed Mrs. Taylor shocked. "Mom…" started Madison "I won't leave until I know what's wrong with Sakura," announced her mom. "I'm sorry to be rude, but Sakura said it herself," pointed out Li. Mrs. Taylor looked at Li puzzled and let out a sigh "Fine, but whatever it is that you kids are hiding from…it better not be something…somethng," she hesitated "Ok mom we get it," assured Madison as led her mom out and gestured for Li to get in the bathroom. "Me? But…but…but," gestured Li "Just go in!" whispered Madison angirly. "Ok," sighed Li.

He knocked on the door lightly "Who is it?" asked Sakura "Me…Li," Li replied. "Oh, Li I asked for Madison, it's kinda a…girl thing," said Sakura hesitantly. That made Li blush intensly "Madison's…a bit…caught up right now, so she told me to come," Li expected Sakura to object again…but she didn't, instead she opened the door slightly and poked her head out. "Is there anyone else here?" she whispered "No…just me," Li assured. Sakura looked at Li's face, it was all red. Seeing Li blush made her blush too "Ok…come…in," she agreed. Li stood still and looked down "Ok…" and stepped in the bathroom.

The bathroom was huge! About the size of a small bedroom. Li looked around amazed. "I know…it's big," agreed Sakura. "Yeah…and beautiful too," he whispered as he looked at Sakura. Sakura blushed, there was a moment of silence until Li broke it. "Sakura…what was that…presence you were talking about?" he asked. "The presence…?Oh yeah! I don't know, I've been feeling it for a while now…" Sakura started as held herself and sat up on the counter "Ever since school started…they were light at first…but then they got stronger, and stronger ever time," "Does Cerberus know?" Li asked as he got up on the counter too "Yeah…I saw him and Yue talking about late one night…but they don't know what it is either," she confessed. There was a moment of silence. "You kept saying 'who are you', and 'run from who'" pointed out Li "What was that all about?" Sakura shuddered a little, but answered. "I've been having dreams…strange ones…and everytime I see a black figure and…Fye, but in an older version…and he's always running from the black figure. This time when I fell I got a little closer…and he had a tatto on his forehead, his eyes were blank with no feeling too," she explained "Fye kept telling me to…run before 'he' got me…and the same thing happened in another dream, except for one…I had it using the dream card…everyone disappeared…one by one…and only me and Fye were left…to protect us, Fye did…strange magic…a type I've never seen before, and he kept saying…that I was in _his_ world…" finished Sakura. "I see…but _Fye_ doing _magic_," said Li shoked. Suddenly there was a light knock at the door, it was Madison.

"Whew!" said Madison with relief "I thought my mom would never stop talking," Sakura and Li forced a laugh. "So what's worong?" Madison asked "I've seen it before," explained Sakura. Madison looked at Sakura confused "That's it?" she asked Li and Sakura exchanged glances "Yeah…" Sakura said finally. "You got me to go through that just because you've seen that mark before!" exclaimed Madison annoyed. Sakura made sorry smile "Uh…that's not all! I've seen it in a dream…using the dream card," she explained. That eased Madison up a bit. Suddenly out of the blue "How do _you_ know what it looks like?" she asked. Madison looked down, then exchanged glances with Li "Should we tell her?" she asked Li. Li shrugged "can I leave first?" he asked "Ok," agreed Madison. Li jumped off of the counter and left the bathroom. Sakura was confused "Why does he have to leave?" she asked "You'll find out in a second," explained Madison. "I…we…know what the symbol looks like because…it was glowing, before my mom or anyone else came…we saw it glowing, we got scared so…um…we kinda lifted you're shirt…and…" Sakura's eyes widend "Who?" she whispered "I did! But Li was…there…too," Madison confessed. Sakura turned ruby red and her mouth was open. She let out a wimper and…she screamed.

Li was walking towards the bedroom, when he heard "She probably told her…" he whispered "Hopefully she won't be too mad,"

A little while later, Sakura was back in Madison's bed sleeping. Li was sitting on a chair beside the bed. He was leaning forward and was staring at Sakura. Madison was sitting beside Sakura and was stroking her hair. "you think she'll ever forgive me?" Li asked. Madison let out a little laugh "No," she replied. Suddenly Li's cell phone started ringing. He took it out "Hello," he said "Meilin? What's wrong?" Li exclaimed as he got up "I'll be right there!" Madison looked up at him "What's wrong?" she asked "I don't know…but Meilin sounded scared, take care of Sakura…I'll be back soon!" he assured as he ran out. "Ok!" Madison yelled back. Sakura opened her eyes "What's wrong?" she whisperedd "Nothing…nothing, you just go back to sleep," assured Madison "Hey Madison it's 6:00 and my brother or my dad aren't here yet," pointed out Sakura "You're dad has a lecture, so we can't reach him and you're brother has soccer practice till 6:30 today so he'll be here soon," explained Madison "Oh…ok," whispered Sakura and dozed off again.

Li ran as fast as he could _"What could be wrong?"_ he thought "Meilin never calls unless it's a total emergency," When he finally reached his house, he didn't even stop to take off his shoes! He just ran in. "Meilin! Meilin! Where are you!" he yelled. "I'm right here, you don't have to yell," Meilin answered from the kitchen. Li ran up to her "What's wrong?" he demanded. Meilin made a puzzled face "Wrong? Nothing's wrong? Why do you ask?" she asked. Li stepped back "But…you just called saying there was a big problem and told me to hurry and get here," he explained. "What! No, I never even touched my cell today, how could've I called you?" Meilin confessed. "But…then there's no problem…" he said confused "Of coarse there's a problem!" yelled another voice.

"Mya!" what are you doing here?" Meilin yelled "I thought you were at the mall getting cloths for you're big date!" "I was…but then I couldn't find anything good enough so…I came back and called…you!" she explained as she jumped up and hugged Li. Li made a annoyed grunt "Mya! Get off of me!," he demanded "So , it was _you_ who called _not_ Meilin," "Yeah! I was lonely so I called you!" she exclaimed. "Mya! I was with Sakura! She's badly injured and you called me because you were _lonely_!" he yelled "Oh…so you were with that girl…um what's her name again? Oh ya Sasuka!wait…Sakuka…Saruka…Sukuara! No.." corrected Mya "Shut up Mya!" Li yelled "You're just jealous that I love Sakura and not you!" Mya looked at Li, and so did Meilin "Oh…so you _do_ love her…this is going to be interesting…" said Mya as she turned and walked out the front doors "I'm going to go see my friend, see you in about a hour," she exclaimed.

Li was furious! His hands were fists "Calm down Li…" conforted Meilin "Don't let Mya get to you…she's just playing with you're head," Li sat down on a nearby chair and put his hand on his forehead and slid back through his hair. "I don't get anything anymore…and Mya's not helping," Li confessed. Before Meilin could say anything the phone rang. Meilin picked it up "Hello this is Li residence, oh Madsion! Why what's wrong," asked Meilin, Li looked up at Meilin "Oh…I see…ok, ok I'll tell him, ok…yup…ok see you tomorrw…ya…bye," Meilin put down the phone and looked at Li and let out a sigh "Sakura's not feeling too well and…" started Meilin but stopped because Li got up to leave "Sit down! Listen first," commanded Meilin. Li sat down but wasn't happy, "Ok, yeah…um…ya, Sakura isn't feeling too well and she doesn't want anyone to worry, so she might not come to school and she's telling you to not worry and skip school because of her," explained Meilin. Li blinked and tried to absorbe what Meilin had just said "So…she doesn't want me to worry, and not skip school because of her," repeated Li. Meilin nodded, Li sighed "Fine…" he agreed and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Meilin quickly "I'm going to take a walk, um…where's Sakura now?" he asked. Meilin put her hands on her hips "Why do you ask?" she replied "Just curious," he answered "She's at home…with her brother," added Meilin "What about her dad?" Li asked "He's on his way home," continued Meilin. "Ok, I'll see you in a little while," and left. "Li, sometimes…I really don't get you…you're like that mysterious guy, under that stern shell you're just a caring guy with sensitivity, or not…" thought Meilin.

Li looked at his watch "7:30!" Li whispered "I better get home! I should've been home half an hour ago!" he started running fast. "Li darling!" yelled Mya as she came infront of him "What a coincident! I was hurrying home too!" "Mya! You haven't gone home yet?" Li asked startled "No, my friend was bored so we decide to bake something but that didn't go as planned, so it took us a long time to clean up, then there was the lecturing then…" explained Mya "Yeah, nice. Go tell it to someone who cares," interuptted Li and started walking. "Li…I know I'm annoying sometimes…but that doesn't mean…you cant talk to me like some kind of worthless thing…I have feelings too you know…" whispered Mya, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Li stopped, Mya never actually cared what he said, she just ignored it…until now.

"Mya…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to really hurt you…I'm just stressed about…" "Save it…I know who you're stressed about, and why…" interuptted Mya "All you ever talk about is Sakura…it's like me and Meilin don't even exist…like we're just here because you have to have us around…not because you want us around…" confessed Mya. Li was shocked! But at the same time he felt guilty. "Mya…if you…if you felt that way you should've told me…I…I don't know what to say," "Meilin didn't want to hurt you're feelings…so she didn't want to tell you…but I…I couldn't take anymore I had to tell you! Don't tell Meilin I told you any of this," continued Mya. Li was speechless, he never knew that Meilin or even Mya felt this way. Mya started walking home, crying. "Mya!" called Li as he ran after her. When he caught up to her he held her shoulders. "Mya…look, I'm really sorry, I'll try my best not to make you feel worthless…ok?" he assured. Mya smiled and hugged Li. Li didn't want to hug her back at first, but then he felt bad for what he did and let her hug him. "Sucker…" thought Mya "You're in for some trouble now…" A little while they walked back home together.

"This girl Mya…she could be of some use to us Master…" said Huo. "No…she'll only get in our way…I can see her destinations…there worthless," replied a deep voice. Huo nodded and walked over to the capsule filled with green liquid. "He is too confident…that confidence will cost him…you'll make sure of that…won't you…" she whispered. The boy inside of the capsule twitched a little, which made Huo step back. "Maybe you'll have to come out sooner than he thinks…" and walked out.

The next morning Sakura woke up with a headach. She had been having bad dreams all night. Sakura looked at her clock "Oh my god! I'm late for school!" exclaimed Sakura as she jumped out of bed. "Sakura! Calm down it's Saterday!" reminded Kero as he came in from the window. "Oh…I forgot," she whispered. "Oh my god ! it's saterday! I have to call Fye!. She quickly picked up the phone and dailed Fye's number. "Hello? May I talk to Fye please?…Thank you," as Sakura waited for Fye to come on the phone Kero opened the Book of Clow. "Hello? Fye? Yeah…Fye look I can't come with you and…oh hold on theres another call coming…"Hello? Li! Yeah…yeah…really? Oh…ok, um…ok…thanks…bye." "You're busy with phone calls," teased Kero. "Hello? Fye…yeah sorry to have you wait, you know what I was saying before? Yeah forget it, we're still on except it's going to be everyone…yeah…is that all right?it is! Great! See you in about 30 minutes…bye," and with that she hung up. "Whew!" sighed Sakura with releif "I'm glad that's all done with."

Sakura walked over to her closet to look for something 2 wear. "What to wear, what to wear…" thot Sakura .Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kero quikly let loose n fell down. "Oww.." he whispered. "Come in? called Sakura as she rubbed her. It was Tori "A package arrived for you," he explained. Sakura looked at Tori then at the big box he was holdin and back. "Who's it from?" she finally asked. Tori turned uncomfertable "that Li kid you like so much, I don't really see want you see in him…I mean he's really ugly and selfish and…" murmered Tori.Sakura snatched the box from Tori and startied opening it. "Oh my god! It's so beautiful!" exclaimed Sakura as she pulled out a white skirt and top.

The top had skintight sleeves up untill the wrists and frills followed, it had a big neck with a net covering up the empty space like a turtle neck and it had sparkles to top it all. The skirt was up to the knees. It was made of silky clothin like the top with a net over it. "Wow! What a cheapstake!" teased Tori. Sakura looked up at her big brother cross eyed "Oh, like you're girlfriend gave you anythin better! Oops! I forgot you DON'T have one!" exclaimed Sakura sarcasticly then hugged the top and skirt to her chest tightly. When Tori saw that Sakura was watching he smiled careingly "Guess I did loose u Sakura, but atleast I kno I lost u to someone you love…" he thought. "Hey what's this?" exclaimed Sakura as she picked up a folded piece of paper, it read:

This dress is for our

PRIVATE outing

hope u like it

Tears started forming in Sakura's "Oh Li!" whispered Sakura. "Hey what are these cloths doin on you're bed Sakura? Are you going somewhere?" asked Tori. Sakura quickly stopped staring at the note and looked at what Tori was talkin about. "Oh my gosh! What time is it! I'm goin to be late!"exclaimed Sakura as she got up clumsily, piked up a pair of light blue jeans, a red tangtop and ran for the bathroom. Tori, who was confused, shrugged and left the room.

When Sakura came out it was almost 9:45, she was going to be late! Everyone was supposed to meet at Penguin Park at 10:00. "Oh my gosh! Kero I have to go, bye!" called Sakura as she picked up her stuff and closed the door behind her. "Be careful Sakura, I can feel danger on your road…" warned Kero as the cards glowed behind him.

Sakura looked at her watch, she only had 10 minutes. She knew she couldn't make it in time so she thought of a great idea. "Tori can you drive me to Penguin Park? Please!" pleaded Sakura. Tori looked away from his computer screen and at his desperate sister. He rose an eyebrow "Why do u need to go?" he asked suspiciously. Sakura knew he was reffering to _who_ are u goin _with_. "Uh…all my friends…" replied Sakura hesitently. Tori looked back at his screen "Well?" questioned Sakura impatiently as she looked at her watch. "Fine…but tell that kid to stay away from trouble," agreed Tori as he got up from his computer. As Sakura walked behind Tori she thought about what Tori had said "Fine…but tell that kid to stay away from trouble." What did Tori mean by "Trouble"? thought Sakura. Before she got a chance 2 answer her own question, Tori had already got out his red convertible and got in himself. "You coming or not!" he called to Sakura. Sakura quickly ran down the steps and got in the car. Tori'z convertible looked brand new. He got it for his 16th birthday and he took care of it like it was alive. "Don't dirty my new car with your monster feet," he teased. Sakura felt happy today so she didn't get mad instead she pushed Tori's limits. "Oh ya! Just watch me!" "Can't im drivin…" replied Tori with a chukle as he started the car and put it into drive.

As Tori drove, Sakura felt the wind push lightly against her face. "So…did the kid ask you out yet? Or is he still going 'gaga' over you behind you'r back?" asked Tori. "Sakura jerked her head up and looked up her big brother. Tori _didn't_ want her and Li to be together, why was he talkin like this now? Sakura relized what Tori had said and turned red imensly. Tori looked at his little sister through the corner of his eyes. "Well um no…no, yes, no, no I…um…" Sakura didn't know wat to say! Suddenly the car stopped "Here, hurry up! I have an errend to run," pushed Tori. "Whew! Saved by the…uh…park?" thought Sakura. As she got out of the car she looked at her big brother. Tori knew she was goin to say somethin to make this moment a 'big bro, little sis moment. "What errend do you have to run? Forgot to ask Amy out?" teased Sakura and ran off before Tori could reply. Amy was a new student in Tori's class. She even came to their house once "for a project" Tori had explained but Sakura knew Tori had taken a bit of interest in her. "Sometimes I wonder if mom was like that, cuz dad sure isn't," thought Tori as he started the car. As he made a "U" turn he could have sworn he saw Sakura run up to Li, rapped her arms around him and kissed him! "I'm probably imagining things…or am I?" thought Tori as he shook his head to take control of him thoughts.

"Sakura!" called Madison as she ran up to Sakura and gave her a hug. "Hey Madison!" greetewd Sakura "sorry I'm late, I woke up late and…" apologized Sakura "Oh who cares," said Madison as she gestured her hand as if she were swating a fly infront of her face. When Madison and Sakura finally reached where everyone else was standing. She saw that everyone had come. Chealse, Zachary, Rika and…Li. "When Sakura looked at Li he blushed. Madison put her hands on her hips on looked at Li frusterated. "Li can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Madison as she walked past Li and pulled his arm. "uh…sure…" agreed Li as he tried to keep up with Madison. "What's wrong with Madison?" asked Sakura puzzled. Everyone started giggleing except for Zachary who tried to stop from laughin and just cover his mouth. "What!" exclaimed Sakura.

"What's wrong?" asked Madison from behind. "These guys keep laughing and won't tell me why!" complained Sakura. Madison gave them a warning look. "What's wrong!" she exclaimed again. Then she turned to Li "What's so funny?" she asked him. Li, who was as red as a rose, looked down and shook his head "Nothing!Nothing!Nothin at all!" "Fine don't tell me, anyway where's Fye?" asked Sakura. She had deliberatly asked about Fye, both because she wanted know and because she wanted to get back at Li. "Uh…I don't know" confessed Rika "I thought he was coming with you," "ME? No!" exclaimed Sakura "I'll give him a call to see what the problem is…" Sakura took out her cell phone and dialed Fye's number. "Hello, Fye? Fye what's wrong? Aren't you coming with us? what! Why?but…but! hello, hello?" Fye had hung up. "What's wrong?" asked Madison "Nothin, Fye's not coming because…um…he dosen't feel well…so lets go!" replied Sakura as she marched towards a tree. Madison knew Sakura was hiding something, but she didn't want to ruin her day so she played along.

"Um…Sakura this way, we're going in my limo…" chukled Madison as she lead the group towards a long black limo, which was shining in the sunlight. Everyone got in except for her and Li. "Oh, sorry no more space in the front seats guyz, sorry but u'll have to go to the back seats," apologized Madison as she got out and opened the back door. The others were red from trying stop from laughin. Sakura was confused at first but she got in anyway. Li, on the other hand was once again red! Finally the limo started moving and Sakura could feel the AC turn on. Slowly the soft red velvet b/w her and the AC started the get colder. As Sakura looked around she heard silent music come on. "Music?" thought Sakura as she looked up at Li. Li, who didn't return the glance, was very quiet. "Ok! That's it! what's going on!" demanded Sakura as she sat on the edge of the seat while facing Li. Li didn't say anything. "Li!" she demanded again. Li closed his eyes shut, he couldn't bear t osee Sakura upset. "Fine! I'm not going to the new park with you guys! When we get there I'm asking Madison's driver to take me home!" decided Sakura as she crossed her arms and fell back on the seat. "No! No! don't do that!" pleaded Li finally. "And why shoudn't I? Everyone's been luaghin at me since I came! It's not like I don't have enough problems already!" she exclaimed. Li looked at his hands then straight into Sakura's eyes. "I'm sorry…they aren't laughin at you, they're laughin at _me_!"

Sakura looked at Li confused "You? Why?" she asked but before he could answer the Limo came to a stop. Sakura heard the closing of a door. "Wow! This so beautiful!" she heard Rika exclaim "Yeah! Wow!" agreed Chelsea. Sakura couldn't see through the window so grasped Li's hand "come on!" she exclaimed as she opened the door and pulled him out. When Sakura saw the park, it took her breath away. There was a beautiful lake with sparkling water, and instead of a metal fence there was a rock fence. Huge square rocks were set up. Ifu looked at the right u would see a path leading to a grassy picnic area with beautiful cherry blossom trees and if u looked to you're left you would see a path leading into a forest filled with beautiful trees Sakura had never seen before. Finally if you looked farther there was a turn at the picnic area where there was a big hill also fenced with rocks, anyone would feel like an angel if u stood up there.

"It's beautiful!" she yelled as she ran up and twirled around. "yeah it is…" agreed Li not taking his eyes away from the emerld eyed wonder. Madison saw and elbowed him What's wrong lover boy? The _park_ to beautiful for you?" she teased. Li imdiatly turned red "N…no…uh…uh…" he stummered. "Hey! Look! Geese!" pointed out Rika as she pulled Zachary towards them, followed by Rika. Madison winked at Li and ran off to join her friends. Sakura was also about to run but when she saw Li standing alone she decided to join him instead, so she ran over to him. "What's wrong Li?" she asked "Nothing," he replied dully "Don't you like the park?" she asked "No, it's not that I just…forget it I don't want to ruin you're trip," he mumbled. Sakura looked at Li with emerld eyes full of worry. When Li saw that he quickly changed his mood "Don't worry! I'm still having a blast!" Sakura didn't buy it for a second but she didn't want to give Li a hard time so she grasped Li's arm and gently rested the side of her head on it. Li, who was sweating, didn't know what was going on. "Don't ever leave me alone, ok?" she whispered

"Wha…what do you…o…k" Li was completely lost now. "Hey! Stop kissing you love birds and come over here!" yelled Chelsea awaking Sakura and Li from their moment. Sakura let go of Li's arm and startted making her way towards the rest of the group. She turned around and smiled at Li "Come on! Love bird." She added with a wink. Li didn't want to go with the rest of the group, he wanted to be with Sakura, forever but he knew he had to go, his second half was calling him so he ran aswell.

"This girl knows…" said an erie voice "Probably, she knows something is about happen which will separate her and the boy…" answered Huo "Let's see what she does when it happens…" replied the erie voice "Yes, we can expect anythin from her," Huo pointed out "what about that guardian beast?" "The guardian beast is of no use to us," the erie voice replied "He maybe useless to us, but he is quite powerful around the girl," "No matter, once we get rid of the girl the beast will die out on it's own…I will have what I want, no matter the consequences…" threatended the voice, Huo just nodded with a small smirk on her face "We shall see…" she whispered.

Back at the park, the girls were getting their baithing suits out. Li and Zachary had changed and had gone swimming already. "You're so lucky" commented Rika "And why is that?" Sakura asked "Isn't obvious? You have LI!" exclaimed Chealsea as she looked at Sakura with a sarcastic look."Uh…what's that supposed to mean?" asked Sakura not looking up "Forget it girls I think Li's still single, why do you ask Rika? Thinking of giving him a try now that Mr.Terada is married?" teased Madison. A burst of anger flooded in Sakura. When Rika realized Madison had made Sakura jealous she looked at Madison worriedly. Madison gave a wink. Rika smiled "Ya, I might give it a try, I mean Li is HOT!" "Ya! I was thinking of flirting with him myself" added Chelsea with a wink. All three girls looked at Sakura through the corner of their eyes. Sakura was really mad right now, 'how could they talk about Li like that, maybe their just joking? she thought "Uh…I gotta go change see you in the water, " said Sakura as she got up to leave. "I think she took it personally, Madison," said Rika worriedly "Oh no…" agreed Madison "I'll go tell her it was a joke, be right back" siad Madison as she got up to follow her friend.

As Sakura walked she felt as if she were being followed. She turned around she saw nothing. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a someone move behind a nearby bush. Slowly it bagan to get colder "Who's there?" called Sakura "If anyone's here come out now…" Sakura quickly took her key out. Suddenly everything went black and Sakura was in 'Fye's world' again. It was snowing "I'm going to freeze to death!" thought Sakura but when she looked down she saw not her jeans and tangtop but a strange foreign dress. Sakura had never noticed the dress before. "Run Sakura! He's coming!" yelled the older Fye "Run from who?" Sakura whispered. At that moment Sakura was almost certain that the dream would end, but it didn't. "Me!" said a deep voice from behind her, Sakura turned around to see who it was. "You!" Sakura exclaimed "You're…that…" "Stupid girl!" the figure exclaimed "You don't even know what I am! And to think, Reed thought you were worthy!" "Reed?oh! Clow Reed! You kno him!" Sakura exclaimed. "Get away from her!" yelled Fye from behind "Sakura Run!" "Fye! Whats happening?"Sakura asked "You're all in grave danger! Run! Before it ruins you're destiny…" Sakura couldn't hear what Fye said next because he had used his beautiful magic again.


	5. And Slowly Her Eyes Closed

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sakura! Sakura!" yelled a voice "Sakura! Please wake up!" begged another voice. "M..Madison?" stummered Sakura as she tried to open an eye. "Yes! It's me!" exclaimed Madison as releif flooed into her. Sakura finally was able to open both her eyes. When she looked around she saw she was in the picnic area, lying on someone "Li?" Sakura whispered "Is that you?" "Uh…no, I'm afraid I'm not Li," apologized a familiar voice. Suddenly a rush of embarressment fled into Sakura. She quickly got up to see if her theory was true, unfortunatly…it was. "Fye! What are you doing here?" Sakura exclaimed. "I felt really bad that…uh…you wanted me to come…and uh…I never came…or called…so…um…here I am now!" Fye replied with a chuckle. "Oh…" replied Sakura dreamily. She was in her own thoughts. Suddenly Sakura fely dizzy again as she gazed into Fye's eyes. Sakura stumbled a little and was just about to fall backwards, but Fye caught her just in time. Sakura opened her eyes slightly "Thanks," she managed to say.

A few minutes later Li and Zachary came running all wet and soggy. "Sakura! Where is she!" Li shouted. Madison got up and gave Li a calm look "She's fine Fye…" but Li ran past Madison before she could finish. As soon as he saw Sakura in Fye's arms he was a bit shoked "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked rudely "I was in the neighbourhood and thought I should stop by…" joked Fye with a warm smile. Li squinted his eyes and was about to dis Fye of but Rika stopped him before he could do so. "Li!Uh…Fye jus saved Sakura…she wouldn't have been this safe without Fye's help, she almost got badly hurt," she said "I see, Sakura dosen't look so safe to me," whispered Li. Fye looked down at Sakura then he looked at the furious Li "Well," he said as he got up and gave Sakura to Li "I know when I'm not wanted, bye everyone, oh! And Li…" he paused "good luck…" And he left, leaving everyone confused. "Great going Li! Now you've really hurt his feelings," said Rika with anger then she left after him. "But…I didn't…mean…I just…" stummered Li. Madison put a hand on Li's shoulder "Li everyone knows how much you want Sakura, but that dosen't mean you act all mad and pissed at any guy who touches her, I mean…you didn't even thank Fye," and she left towards the changing rooms, suddenly she stopped and turned around "Can you tell Sakura to meet me in the indoor pool after she wkes up, or are you afraid someone might 'touch' her again." Madison wasn't teasin him, she was serious.

About 3 hours later Sakura woke up on a bed. It was 8:00. "Uh? Where am I?" she asked "In my room," Li replied. Sakura looked around "You're room? This isn't you're room," she pointed out "It's my room at the park, Madison booked a whole set for all of us, we're stayin here for a few days," explained Li "Zachary and Chelsea are in 1 room, Madison and Rika are in another and…" "You and me are in this one," Sakura finished. "But I didn't choose the rooms Madison did, after all she did book them," Li said embarressed. "I'm glad," Sakura reassured. Li didn't mention anything about this afternoon, about what he did to Fye. "Li, what's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly as she got off the bed and stood infront of Li. He was sitting down so had to look up. "Nothing, I'm fine!" reassured Li. Sakura put her hands on her hips, then shrugged "so much for Li being the 'perfect' boyfriend," she sighed "Guess Rika, and the girls were wrong about me being lucky," "Wait…" said Li as he got up and faced Sakura. Li was about 3 inches taller than her which made him have to look down. "You guys talk about me?" he asked Sakura's arms dropped and he body slumped "Li! Is that all you can think about?!" she exclaimed "Where'd that careing guy go!" Li looked at Sakura confused but started laughing instead "I was just joking! Man can't you take a joke?" he exclaimed. Sakura crossed he arms, stuck her nose up in the air and turned around "No! not if it's about somethin serious like this," Li looked at his emerald beauty with loving eyes.

He walked up behind her, rapped his arms around her waist, making her crossed arms rap around his. Then he gently rested his head on her shoulder, his cheek touch half of her cheek and half of her neck. Sakura leaned her head on his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered "I would never do anything to make you unhappy," "I know…that's why I love you so much," Sakura replied. They stayed like that for a few minutes, they kept swinging side to side until finally Li lifted his head and spun Sakura around. Now they were face to face, with only an inch of space between them. Li leaned his forehead on Sakura's. He started to lean closer, Sakura closed her eyes and also leaned closer. 'Finally, our first kiss' thought Sakura. She opened her eyes to see how far her beloved Li was. 5cm…3cm…1cm…"AAAAAH!!"

Sakura and Li seperated on hearing the scream. It was coming from Madison's and Rika's room. Li and Sakura exchanged glances then quckly ran to the connecting doors.

"Madison! Rika!" called Sakura "What's wrong?" When no one answered Sakura got really scared and turned to Li. "Li…I'm scared…what if something bad happened to them? I'll never be able to forgive myself! All those warnings and the dreams and…" Li hugged her for a second "Don't worry, nothine happened to them…they probably saw…a bug or something," he reassured. Suddenly Sakura heard sniffles coming from behind the bed. She broke loose from Li and summoned her wand. Slowly she tip toed around the bed to the other side with Li at her heals. When they saw what was making the sound they were shocked.

"Madison?" said Sakura both surprised and worried "What's wrong? Who screamed?" Madison was covering her face with her hands, when she looked up Sakura could see her swollen red eyes filled with tears. Madison let out a whimper and pointed to something on the ground infront of her. "What is it?" asked Sakura, instantly Madison began to cry. "Madison…Madison please don't cry, just tell me whats wrong," comforted Sakura "Li, can you turn the lights on please?" as Li went to turn the lights on, Madison got more and more scared. Finally with a click the lights were on "Ok, now tell me what's wro…" Sakura trailed off because she now saw the problem. She let a loud scream "Rika!" Li quickly came running to see what the cause of all the scream "Oh. My. God…" was all he was able to say. There, infront of Madison lay Rika's body. She lay as if she were dead, she even looked the part. Her face was as pale as ghost, and you could see her veins crystal clear. But the most horrifying thing was her eyes, they had turned all the way back and all you could see was the white vein filled part…

Sakura could feel tears rolling her cheek. She quickly tried to feel a pulse, luckliy there was a steady beat. Sakura turned to Madison "Madison! What happened?" she exclaimed "I…I don't know…I just went to get…" whispered Madison. Anyone could tell the scream had taken away Madison's beautiful voice. "Went where?" shouted Sakura "I went to get a drink…because…the water in my…water bottle…was finished…then when I came back…I…I saw…" she pointed towards Rika "I ran to her…but…before I could call…911…the power went out…" Sakura was wide eyed, was she hearing the truth? Or was this a joke? She searched Madison's face for a smirk, or even a sign of happiness and laughter…but no luck, this was the awful truth.

Sakura knew it wasn't Madison's fault, she never this was going to happen, so she hugged her tightly "It's ok…" she whispered "She'll be alright, after all," she let Madison go "They don't call me _cardcaptor_ Sakura for nothing you know," Madison smiled as Sakura wiped her face of tears. Sakura looked up at Li. Li came and knelt beside Rika, "That's odd…" he said as he turned Rika's head to face his legs "What's that glowin thing it looks like…oh no…" Sakura made a confused face "What's odd? And why's it 'uh oh'?" she asked worriedly. "Sakura look at this mark on Rika's neck," said Li as he pointed to a blue symbol. At first Sakura it was just a silly pen mark, or maybe a tatto, even though she knew Rika NEVER wore toattos or wrote on her neck with pen. When she got closer her jaw dropped and her eyes widened "No…no…it can't be! It just can't," she whispered in horrer. Madison shuffled over to the other side of Rika, facing Sakura and Li. Just like Sakura, Madison's jaw dropped. There on Rika's neck was the tatto on the black figure's forhead!

"But…how!" Sakura exclaimed "it's impossible! It was only a dream!" "It is possible," pointed out Li "Remember you used the dream card? And saw everyone diappear one by one?" Sakura gasped "You're right! And I just relized Rika was the first!" "What do you mean?" asked Madison confused. "It means she knows the order of the disappearences!" exclaimed Li "Quick! Sakura tell us who's next?" Sakura slumped her shoulders "I…I don't know," she said finally "I can't…remember…" Li hit the closet behind Madison with his fist "Sakura!" he hollered. Sakura turned around with sad eyes "Li…I'm sorry…I…" started Sakura "Sorry? You think that'll help us! You think saying sorry is going to solve our problems?" Li hollered with furry. Sakura was speechless, what did she do wrong? Is it her fault she can't remember? She had had that dream weeks ago! She was heart broken "No…" she whsipered fighting back tears and ran into her room. Madison just looked at Li with shock. "Li…it's not her fault…and you know it, you're banging won't help either…" she whsipered "I know! It's just that sometimes…sometimes…" Li passed his fingers through his hair "Put a sock in it, or just save it for someone who actually cares," interuppted Madison as she got up and lifted Rika on to the bed "You've 'helped' enough, goodnight," and pointed at the door. Li felt really guilty now, "Madison I…" he started "Like I said, tell it to someone who cares!" Madison inturrupted. Li gave a sorry look, but left anyway. He didn't go to his room, but instead he went outside to the lake.

Back in Sakura's and Li's room, Sakura lay on her stomach the bed. She was crying, crying not only because of what happened to Rika, or because of what Li had said, but also because she knew…he was right. Sorry wasn't going to help them solve this problem. 'I'm sorry! What a stupid thing to say when you see a person close to death!' she thought 'i'm sorry's not going to bring them back!' Suddenly Sakura heard the opening and closing of a door. "Who is it?" she whispered "Me…Li," answered the guilty Li.

When he saw Sakura didn't make any respond her took a deep breath and sighed. He walked over to the bed and sat beside Sakura. Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eyes, he looked really sorry. She shifted away slowly, so she wouldn't have to face him. Li didn't blame her for turning away. He was tired so he switched of the lamp then lay down beside her, and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. Sakura could feel him moving, for some reason she didn't feel mad anymore, and more strangly she didn't care that he was sleeping right next to her! Not that she didn't trust him but its supposed to feel odd, but it didn't. Li slowly shifted away from the corner of the bed and towards Sakura. When there was a 7 inch space between him and her back, he slid one arm under one of her arms, the one on top, and rapped it around her waist. Then he slid the other arm under her other arm, the one that was inbetween her and the bed. It was a tight squeeze but he made it through. Slowly he advanced towards her untill there was no space between them. Sakura's heart pounded, she felt hot and she was sweating like crazy too. Li squeezed Sakura tight, she let an uncomfertable sound but the grip didn't loosen. Then Li rested his head right beside Sakura's neck, he slowly moved up and her kissed her on the cheek. Slowly he brushed his lips against her cheek, then she felt his cheek brush against her cheek then his lips again. He moved back down and began rubbing his lips aginst her neck! Li had never done this to her before! This was so embarresing, luckily Madison wasn't hear to tape this. Thinking of Madison made Sakura's heart hurt, she started crying. Li stopped for a minute but then hugged her tightly. His face was in her hair now and Sakura's arms were on Li's and she could feel his warmth on her back.. She felt safe in his arms, so she turned around and face him. They were only a few centimetres away. Sakura gazed into Li's eyes, and Li gazed into Sakura's teary eyes. He wanted so badly to kiss her right here, right know! But he knew it was a bad time so he just brushed her hair instead. Sakura put her hands and her head against Li's chest. He kissed her on the forehead and held her tight. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, Sakura fell asleep but Li couldn't stop thinking about that day…why was this all happening? And who was doing it…?

"Cute…" said Huo with a smirk "too bad it won't last, I'd love to show this to her friends and family or maybe that other girl Meilin? Or was it Mya?," "Silence!" commanded an erie voice "This is pathedic! These to posses imence power, but instead of using it they waste their time in foolish things like…love…it digusts me," "Maybe because you've never experienced it," thought Huo with a smirk. She walked over to the liquid filled capsule "Don't you agree?" she asked the boy inside.

The next morining there was a knock at the door. Li, who had finally fallen asleep, just pulled the covers over him. Sakura, who had nightmares for most of the night, opened her eyes slightly. She was about to say come in but instantly remembered her position. She got up and looked around. Li's arm had been under her waist, and she was against his chest. 'whew!' she thoguht 'close call.' She got up and opened the door. It was Madison! 'double whew!' she thoguht 'Madison would have loved to tape this'. "Sakura! Why aren't you dressed yet?" she asked annoyed. "What time is it?" Sakura asked sleeply. "Sakura get me another pillow!" whispered Li in his sleep. Sakura turned around with a twirl, she didn't want Madison to see her face going red. "Looks like I missed somethin last night, am I right?" teased Madison. "What! No! what time is it?" said Sakura quickly, a little too quickly. "8:30," replied Madison as she looked at her watch, "Hurry up! Breakfast is in half-an-hour," and she was about to leave, but suddnely she stopped and came close to Sakura's ear "I want to name you're new baby, ok?" and ran off laughing. Sakura's jaw opened "Madison!" she shouted "Ewww!" "Keep it down man! Can't a guy sleep around here?" grunted Li. Sakura put her hands on her hips and shook her head "Guys!" she sighed and went to take a shower.

Madison ran to the beach and looked back to make sure Sakura didn't follow. "Oh Sakura…if only you knew how much it hurts me to see you together like this…I know I'm being selfish…but I can't help it…I love you," thought Maidison as she stared blankly at the vast lake "I love you…"

Suddnely Madison slipped but before she could even really realize she was falling, she was saved. "You have to be more carefull," said a charming young voice from be hind her. He was holding on to her waist gently but firmly. "I'm Sorry I guess I wasn't looking at what I was standing on…" Madison apologized. "That's quit alright, these kinda of things happen," he reassured. When Madison looked up she saw the most unexpected person standing infront of her.

"Eriol?" Madison exclaimed "What are you doing here?!" "Isn't it obvious? I'm here because it's a new park!" Eriol replied. Madison smiled "How long are you staying?" she asked finally "A week," "Me…I mean us, too!" Madison exclaimed. "Great! We can have lots of fun together!" Eriol said happily "Together? As in me, you, Li, Sakura?" Madison asked "Oh…you want them too, I see…" sighed Eriol. "You mean only you and me?" Madison said shocked. Eriol didn't blush even a little! "Yeah, if that's all right with you, I understand you're," he cleared his throat "single?" Madison turned red! "Well…uh…I am…but I wasn't expecting…uh…you to…ask me…" "Is that a no?" asked Eriol sadly "No! No! it's a…" Madison didn't know what to say, she wanted Sakura, but Sakura had Li and she didn't have any chance so she miht aswell move on "yes!" she said finally. Eriol smiled with delight, would you like to join me for breakfast?" he asked "Of coarse," agreed Madison as she laughed and the two walked off laughing and joking. Madison wasn't sure it would work, but it would take her mind off Sakura, and maybe it's for the best.

Back in Li's room, Sakura sang 'Let It Rain' as she scrubbed her hair with shampoo. "Let it rain…let it rain…,"sang Sakura. Li, who couldn't sleep because he had seen Madison laugh and run away, banged on the washroom door "Hurry up Sakura! I think you're clean enough!" he shouted. Sakura got startled so much she slipped and fell "Ow!" she whispered as she rubbed her head. Li had heard the bang and was laughing. "Shut up Li! How do you know I'm clean enough? Its not like you…" Sakura stopped she just realized what she had said. Li turned red aswell "I love you, but not _that _much!" he teased. Sakura rolled her eyes "Fine! I'll be out in a minute! She agreed. Li waited a minute, he could hear Sakura get out of the shower slip again on the marble floor. "Oh My God! Sakura! Sakura! Open the door quick!" yelled Li. "What! What's wrong?" Sakura called back "Just open the door!" Li cammanded "But I don't…" started Sakura "Just open it! you want me to die!" Li threatened. Sakura quickly put on her bath robe and opened the door. Li quickly came in and closed the door behind him. "Whew!" he sighed "Who was it?" Sakura asked concerend "No one," answered Li "I just wanted you to get out," Sakura's jaw dropped "Li! You had me worried sick!" she yelled. "Yeah! I know, that's why it was even more funny!" teased Li and kissed her on the cheek and pushed her out. Sakura crossed her arm "Atleast give me my cloths!" she pleaded. "Sure!" said Li as he threw a blue mini skirt and a white t-shirt right in Sakura's face. "Stupid boyfriends," Sakura mumbles as she headed towards the closet.

Finally everyone was ready for breakfast, that is everyone except Rika. It was 9:15 and everyone had just sat down at the table. They were having breakfast in the picninc area on a picnic table. "What are we having?" asked Chelsea as she brushed her red frill top and fixed her blue jean shorts. "Pancakes," answered one of Madison's waiters. "Did you know pancakes weren't really called pancakes, they were stonecakes, because you see back in the stone age they didn't have metal pots and pans, they have stone ones, and the reason they're called cakes is because they used to be as big as cakes because the cavemen used to eat alsot, speaking of cave men did you kno they were really smart? Yes and…" Zachary had started his lies again "Yeah! Yeah! Tell it to someone who has a brain the size of a peanut," said Chelsea as she covered Zachary's mouth with her hand. "You mean that was another lie?" asked Sakura innocently. Li choked on a pancake "You…didn't think…it was…true…? Did…you?" he said laughing and choking at the same time. Sakura instantly turned red "Maybe…" she whispered. Li let out a laugh "Wow! A teen believing that kind of stuff! Amazing!" he teased "Maybe because my boyfriend's stupidity rubbed off on me!" said Sakura with confidence. Suddenly Sakura and Li were both quiet. "Sakura…you have an interesting choice of words," said Li. Sakura didn't say anythin, she just ate her pancake trying not to attract attention. Chelsea chuckled, and there was smirk on her face. She put her elbows on the table and rested her on the back of her hands like a lady ready to insult someone.

"Speaking of 'rubbing'" she said with a laugh. Sakura and Li exchanged worried glances. Sakura, then, just picked up a glass of orange juice and was getting ready to drink it while Li played with his pancake. Chelsea continued "I heard that something…um…how should I put it? enjoyable? Yeah! Enjoyable happened last night!" At that very moment Sakura spit out the orange juice out of her mouth and onto Li's face "What!?" she exclaimed "oops…" Chelsea and Zachary exchanged glances then they both started laughing like crazy! Zachary even fell off the bench. As for Li he had a stiff face. He stiffly wiped a bit of orange juice from his cheek, looked at it, then at Sakura. Sakura made a sorry face and shrugged, then she picked up a tissue and wiped Li's face. "I'll got get more tissues just in case," she teased "And I'll go get a camra!" teased Zachary, so they both ran off.

"Thanks a lot Sakura…I love orange juice!," said Li as he sucked on his teeth. "Sorry…it was an honest mistake…look it's all gone from you're face now see?" assured Sakura as she wiped the last of the orange juice from Li's nose. "I don't really care about the face, but my shirt!" he complained "This is my favourite shirt!" he pointed at a big stain in the middle of his black t-shirt with a big fire symbol in the middle. "Hey isn't this the shirt I gave you for you're 12th birthday?" asked Sakura as got off the bench. Li smiled "Yeah…" he replied. "Well don't worry, I'll wash it for you," offered Sakura with one of her warm smiles. "No you don't have to I'll just…" suggested Li, Sakura put her finger on his lip "Zip it," was all she said then walked off, suddenly she stopped and turned "Well? Are you comeing or not?" she called. Li was absorbed in her beauty so deep that he forgot he had to go with her "Coming!" he called as he ran towards her.

The rest of the day passed smoother than the moring, except for a few accidents. The friends went swimming, played volleyball and beachball. They played boys vs. girls since Madison was with Eriol, and Rika was in a critcal condition. Not that they didn't care about Rika, but they didn't want to think about her much. Li had told them that she went back home because of some reason, but really they had sent her to Layla McKenzie (Ms. McKenzie) because they couldn't keep her in the room, they didn't want to be accused of murder. Also Ms. McKenzie had asked them to give her Rika, she wanted Li and Sakura to have a bit of quality time.

Finally in the evening after dinner, everyone sat in Madison's room, everyone except Madison and Eriol. "I wonder what those two are doing?" thought Chelsea out loud "Probably what you two did," "Ok, enough of the 'what you two did' thing if you know, tell me!" said Sakura. Chelsea was surprised at first but then she smirked. "So you don't know what we know eh?" said Chelsea slyly. "What do you think we did?" asked Li cooly. "Don't worry Li…" laughed Zachary "Worry about what?" asked Li innocently "It'll probably be a boy," finished Zachzry with a wink. Li made a 'what' gesture but then he understood "oooh!" he exclaimed "Now I get it." For a second everythin was quiet until "What!?" yelled Li "You think we did WHAT?!" he got up and started to attack Zachary in a play fight.

"Fine…ow…ow…fine!" surrendered Zachary. Li let him go and was about to sit back down. "It'll be a girl," added Zachary with a loud laugh. Li got up and started play punching Zachary again. Suddenly they both fell to the ground. Sakura and Chelsea looked down from the bed and giggled. "You…could try…sticking up…for you're…yourself… Sakura," suggested Li, but before Sakura could say anythin Chelsea answered for her "Oh Li! Why would she want to? I mean who wouldn't want _you_ as their bf, or husband, or child's father." Li stopped fighting and turned red. He and Sakura exchanged glances "Uh…is that a…a compliment?" asked Li as he got up. "Depends on how you look at it," said Chelsea "So…when's the next big day?" added Zachary with goofy smile. Li pounced on him again.

"I think I'm going got get a cup of hot chocolate from the bar infront of the trail," said Sakura as she got up to leave. Li quickly let go of Zachary and ran to the door "No way!" he commanded, but when he saw his friends' smiles he quickly added "You can't go alone! Take Chelsea with you!" Sakura waved her hand in disgreement "No thanks, the bar's right there, I'll jus go and come back," but when she saw that Li was trying to hide his worry, and was scared of loosing me like we lost Rika she sighed "You're welcome to join me," "Sure, just incase you might put too much sugar in mine," agreed Li "You guys coming?" Sakura asked Chelsea and Zachary "No thanks, I think you guys want to be left alone," teased Chesea and left with Zachary behind her. "They probably want to follow in our footsteps," chuckled Li cooly "You do realize what you just said, right?" asked Sakura "Duh! I said that…oh…owch…I'm so harsh…" Li had realized what he had just said. "Come on!" called Sakura and started to ran towards the bar, Li followed her like a total lover boy, not that he wasn't.

That night after drinking their hot chocolate, Sakura and Li fell right to sleep, but this time on separate beds. That wasn't exactly the best idea because Sakura had nightmares all night. She kept tossong and turning. "Please no…I'll do anything…don't take him away…Li…Li…I love you…please…come…back…" Sakura had been talking in her sleep. "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura wake up!" whispered Li, he was shaking Sakura so hard he felt dizzy but Sakura wouldn't wake up. "Please…don't take him away…please…" whispered Sakura "Sakura! I'm right here!" said Li "Oh my god! What's wrong?" Li was really frusterated now, he had to go call for help, but he couldn't leave Sakura by herself. It was dead silence now. Li looked at Sakura, her face was going paler by the second!

"Sakura! What's happening! Sakura!" he whispered. Li felt a warm feeling on his hand, when he looked he discovered it was tear. Yes he, Li Showran, was crying. Slowly more and more tears started falling. One touched Sakura's cheek "Syaoran…" she said softly. Li opened his eyes "yeah it's me," he whispered "It's me…" "Syaoran I don't think I can survive this, so I want tell you before I go again…I…" started Sakura. "Don't talk like that! You're going to be just fine! Understand!" he whispered loudly "I'm sorry Syaoran…" Sakura's eyes opened. Li became a bit happier but his hopes were lost, her eyes were blank. "I love you Syaoran…you mean everything to me…I want you to move on after I leave, please just do that for me…" pleaded Sakura. Tears started falling from her blank eyes. "Sakura! No! you're not going anywhere! Sakura please don't…go…I don't know what I'm going to do without you, you're my life!" cried Li. Sakura put her palm on Li cheek, Li quickly put his hand on hers. He bent down slowly and put his hands under Sakura's head. Sakura held oh to Li's shoulders and they shared a long passionate kiss. "I love you to Sakura…" he whispered as he touched Sakura's cheek, Sakura smiled for the last time, then she left, left Li to suffer. Li ran his fingers through his beloved gf's auburn hair. "I swear on my life Sakura, that's I'll find who did this to, I'll find that person and They.Are.Going to pay, with their soul," and he picked up his sword and Sakura, wrote a note, gathered courage, and most importantly, he brought his cold, heartless self back. And so, his great journey began…

The Beginning…


	6. The Begining

Part 2

Part 2

"This boy…he's willing to give his life up for…a dead body?!" exclaimed an eire voice "To him, that body is his soul, his passion to fight or do anything but most importantly its his love, his heart…master" replied Huo sadly "He is know stronger, look at that face so much thirst for power," replied the voice "That is not thirst for power, it is thirst for revenge," explained Huo "What are you trying to say?" asked the voice "Master, I am saying that he is only fighting for the girl, not himself…without the girl our entire plan is ruind…we must bring her back…" cleared Huo "Never! She is our greatest obstilcle!" commanded the voice "But she is also what keeps the plan like it was…" replied Huo calmly. The erie voice didn't reply, it knew Huo was right "very well…the girl shall live but…"

The next morning, Madison came to Sakura's and Li's room and knocked like the day before, but this time no one answered. After knocking for 5 minutes Madison slowly opened the door and came in. "Hello…" she called "Anyonw home…Sakura…Li…am I intruppting?" 'they're not hear!' she thought. Madison's heart thumping fast "Sakura! Li!" she called again. She went over to the desk and found Li's note it said:

Dear Madison,

I've lost her. My precious Sakura's gone, Now I'v gone to find

Who did this to her…please don't worry about me, and don't

Tell the others, I will find who did this to my love, or die trying.

I swear On my soul

Sincerely,

Li, Showran

As soon as she read this, Madison started crying, he knees felt shakky. She fell hard but she didn't care, Sakura was gone…forever. "Sakura! Why did you leave me!" cried Madison. "She didn't,well atleast not yet…" said a voice from the door. Madison wiped her eyes and looked towards the door, it was Eriol. "Eriol? What do you mean?"she asked. "I mean Sakura can't go yet…you'll understand in the future…theres no time for explaining right now, we have to go find Li and Sakura," Eriol excplained he slid his arm across Madison's shoulder, but Madison pushed it off "Not now," was all she said. "I understand," Eriol assured "It's not like you really liked me anyway…" "Eriol how…why…" started Madison. "We'll talk about this later! Lets go!" called Eriol as he ran towards his bedroom.

"Stop! Go Back! Do it for me! Please! Go back!" Sakura's voice remained in Li's heart. He knew it was his Sakura talking but he was trying his hardest to ignore it, and so far he was loosing. He had sworn on his life to find who took Sakura away from him, and he will. It was almost dark, and he had to find a place to stay the night. He couldn't go home, Mya would definatly have something to say. As he walked with Sakura in his arms he couldn't help but blame himself for this. He should have never touched her the that night, then none of this teasing would have occered, and she wouldn't have slept separate. As Li thought of these events, it felt as if they happened years ago. "That smile, that voice…gone forever…" thought Li sadly. "Stop youngling!" yelled a voice from behind.

Li turned around and got his sword ready. "Don't worry boy, I am nothing but an old man…but I can help you," explained the old man. "And how can you help me? Unless you can bring the dead back to life," said Li brutly. "I can, but only for a small period of time and for a certain time everyday," replied the man. Li's eyes widened "You can! You must help me!" he exclaimed. "I will, but you must pay the price," warned the man "Anything! Just Save Sakura!" agreed Li. "My, my, this girl must mean a lot to you, for you to say yes to my price when you don't even know what it is," commented the old man. Li smiled "Yes…she means everything to me…" confessed Li. "I can sence she is the light in your life," whispered the man "Now lay her down here," the old man pointed to a cirlce. It was similar to Sakura's cirlce and Clow's cirlce, but something about it was different but he couldn't figure out what. "Now, we have to breathe the life into her, I am an old man so I cannot you will have to," explained the old man. "What do you mean 'breathe' the life into her?" asked Li, the old man smiled "You have to kiss her," Li blushed quickly "Ok," he agreed. "Wait you can't just kiss her, you have to drink a special spell, here take this," explained the old man as he handed Li a small round bottle filled with a black liquid. "You have to drink this and the girl must drink this," the man handed Li a bottle with white liquid. "Now go,"ordered the man. "Infront of you?" exclaimed Li "Why of coarse who else is going to say the incantation, now I must warn you…this girl can only come alive at night for 7 days," explained the man. Li was a bit diappointed but he had to start somewhere, "Ok," he agreed.

Li then drank the black liquid, it tasted awful! Then he gave Sakura the white liquid. "Now!" commanded the man. Li had never wanted to kiss Sakura because he was ordered to but he had no choice he bent down and his dry lips touched Sakura's soft delicate ones. Instantly the circle around them started to glow. Li looked at the man, he was reciting some kind of spell but Li couldn't figure what he was saying "Probably a different language," thought Li. Finally the ritual was complete. Li let go of Sakura's lips and waited for a reaction, nothing. "Nothings happening!" yelled Li but when he looked at where the man was sitting, there was no one.

"Li…" whispered a small voice. Li instantly looked down, and there on the ground was his beloved emerald eyed girl staring at him with both fear and delight. "Sakura…" Li whispered. Sakura instantly clung to Li's neck "Li! It's really you!" exclaimed Sakura. Li held onto Sakura just as tightly "Oh Sakura! I thought I wasn't ever goin to see you again!" exclaimed Li When they seperated they looked into eachother's eyes. Slowly they moved closer and closer, soon they were kissing a rough but passionate kiss. They kissed for a long while until Li suddenly remembered, Sakura could only come alive at night for a weeks. He had to tell her "Sakura I have bad news…" he started "I don't care," Sakura interrupted and before Li could say anythin else she engaged him into another long, rough kiss. Li couldn't bear to separate, he wanted to stay like this for the rest of his life, without a care in the world, but he knew it wasn't possible. He pushed Sakura away from him and stopped to catch his breath. "What's wrong Syaoran?" asked Sakura quietly "aren't you happy I'm back?" Li looked up with horror "Sakura! Why would you ever think that! You coming back is the greatest thing thay ever happened to me! Why wouldn't I be happy!" "Then why do I see sadness in you're eyes?" Sakura asked. "It because…because…you can only stay alive at night for 14 days!"

He had finally said it. "But I thought I was back forever, aren't I?" asked Sakura. Li looked down at his knees and began to cry. Sakura smile and lifted Li's chin. She looked straight into his eyes "I don't care, as long as I'm in you're arms, dead or alive," then closed her eyes and started to pull back but Li pushed the back of her head towards him and this time _he_ kissed her. Li leaned gainst a wall and Sakura sat in his lap. They talked and caught up on stuff for the rest of the night until Sakura felt sleepy. "This time I'm not letting you go!" whsipered Li. "I'm sorry Syaoran, but I'm not going to wake up in the morinig remember?" reminded Sakura. "Oh yeah…" remembered Li. He hit the ground so hard his knukles started bleeding. "Syaoran!What are you doing!" shreiked Sakura. "Punishing myself," replied Li "Why?" she asked "Because I should've never touched you that night! Then the teasing wouldn't have happened and you would'v slept with me!" Sakura smiled and said "I'm glad you did what you did,"then she sighed "Chelsea was right, it was enjoyable," she added as she ripped a piece of her mini skirt and tied it around Li's knuckles. Soon it was about to be sunrise. Sakura looked at Li "time for me to go," then she quickly kissed Li on the cheek, and before Li could say anything she fell into her deep sleep, again.

"Hello, Madison? Yes, can I talk to the monster? No?! why not! Oh, ok call me back when she wakes up," Tori put down the reciver and stared up at the clear sky "Sakura, I know you're not asleep, where are you and what are you doing?" thought Tori. "You know she's in some kind of trouble, don't you?" asked a voice from behind. Tori turned around only to discover Yue standing there wioth his arms crossed and that blank expression on his face. "Yeah…and I know the twerp is with her! Who knows what he's doing to her," wondered Tori "Li is going to protect Sakura with his life, and you know it. Why else did you send her on that trip? Because you trust him, even above all that, you still lie to yourself…why?" asked Yue "Because, I don't want to loose another loved one," replied Tori plainly "Isn't that being selfish?" asked Yue cooly. "Just shut up and mind your own business, hey you're her guardian why don't you where she is?" Tori replied "Because I can't feel her soul," explained Yue. "But Sakura's alive! I can feel her! Why can't you?!" exclaimed Tori. "You have a blood relation with her, some of the magic runs in you're viens now, so you can sence her faintly," explained Yue. "What do we do now?" asked Tori frusterated "We wait, this isn't for us to interfere in," replied Yue Tori just looked up in shock, but he didn't say anything because he also felt that warning sign.

"Hmmmm," "What's wrong master?" asked Huo "I don't like this one, Tori," explained the voice he might interfere," "Yes, but what can he do? He's powerless," pointed out Huo. "Do not underestimate people Huo, this boy may look weak but he can be as strong as Yue and Cerberus combined," the voice explained. Huo nodded and went to the room with the capsule. "Are you feeling the pain?" she asked the boy inside. The boy moved as if nodding 'yes'

Madison sat sadly on a wooden chair. She was waiting for Eriol to get of the phone. He had called Ms. McKenzie for help. Finally she heard the clicking of the reciever. Madison got up as Eriol came out of the room "So?" she asked. Eriol sighed "I'm sorry," he looked up "There's nothing we can do but hope," Madison's eyes widended "What do mean?!" she exclaimed. "I mean we can't track or Sakura because we can't sence her soul," explained. "Then that means…" whispered Madison "Yes…" sighed Eriol "She's dead.." Tears began to fall from Madison's cheeks, she covered her face with her hands. Eriol hugged her "It's ok, we'll find a way…" he assured her.

Li huffed and puffed, he had been running for 30 minutes, only stopping for a drink of water twice. He had Sakura on his back, and she was as pale as ever. Li looked at his watch, it was 6:00 and the sun had begun setting. He began running again, he was going to the Amber Forest. It was far from the city, and was a great place to hide Sakura until he found a cure for her. "Don't worry…huf…ha…ha…I'll save you Sakura," he whispered. A few minutes later, Li was so tired he colapsed near a tree, taking care Sakura didn't get hurt. He looked at the sun one last time, then he layed Sakura on top of one of his small blankets his so she wouldn't have to lay on the cold dirty ground. Finally he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of a better life.

"Huh? Where am I?" thought Sakura as she got up and looked at her surroundings. She looked at her watch, it was 7:00. She looked around once more too confirm where she was. Suddenly she heard a small breathing noise. She gotup on her knees and hugged herself. "Who…Who's there?" she stummered. When no one answered, she got up and felt around, she felt a warm, and soft thing under her palm. When the clouds moved, and the moonlight shown Sakura saw what she was touching. It was a hand! Sakura pulled her hand back and looked at who it belonged to. "Li!" she whispered, but quickly regretted it because she saw hw was sleeping. "He looks tired, and he's been running…" thought Sakura "All for me." She got up and went to find some fire wood. She came back with lots of small sticks and twigs, but when she tried to light a fire she accidentally priked herself. She let out a little yelp. She quickly turned around to see if she has woken Li up. "He looks asleep," she thought so she went back to work. Little did she know, Li was awake but he didn't want Sakura thinking she woke him up so he watched as she cut and bruised her hands. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, he got up, went up beside Sakura and grasped her hands. Immediately he blew on the bleeding finger and surprisingly took her bleeding finger in his mouth! Sakura's eyes widend "Li…what are…you doing?" asked. Li took her wound away from his mouth and looked up at Sakura. "What does it look like?" he asked sarcasticly "I can't see you get hurt, you're already half dead," "I'm sorry…" sobbed Sakura "I didn't mean to worry." Li smiled I'm not worried…I'm concerned, I pledged to keep you safe and I will," Sakura smiled "I know, thank you."

When Finally the fire had been lit by Li, the two sat shoulder to shoulder against a tree.. Sakura hugged her knees and tilted her head on Li's shoulder, while Li hugged Sakura's shoulder's with one arm and rested on the other one. "Li…" whispered Sakura "Do you think we'll ever liva a normal life?" Li didn't know what to answer. "Maybe…but I don't care, I don't want a normal life," he finally said. Sakura looked up at him innocently "What do mean? Don't you want a peacful life?" she asked "Yeah, but not normal…remember having an abnormal life brought us together, if all those events didn't happen then I would've never come to Japan or Reedington Elemantary," replied Li. Sakura just nodded in agreement. There was a moment of silence as Sakura and Li watched the blazing fire roar silently. Suddenly Sakura senced a movment from behind. She turned to look, but there was no one, or thing. "What's wrong?" Li asked sleepily "Nothing," Sakura answered then she got up. "Where are you going?" Li exclaimed as he grasped her hands. Sakura turned and looked Li, she smiled and stood straight. "I'm not going anywhere, except to find a way to make you happy," then she sat down on her knees right where she was standing and gazed at the fire. Li got up and walked over and sat beside her, then he faced her and stared at her for a minute. Finally Sakura looked at him, her eyes were filled with sorrow. "That's not you're job," he whispered as he layed down and rested his head on her knees, facing straight up "It's mine…" Sakura didn't say anything she just forced a smile and brushed his hair gently. "We have to start planning soon, its already been 2 nights," whispered Li "Yeah, but not now, now we can only rest," replied Sakura as she bent down and kissed Li lightly on the lips. Li forced a smile but turned to the roaring fire so Sakura couldn't see his tear filled eyes. They were silent for the rest of the night, both of them were busy in their own thoughts wondering what they did to deserve this pain…

Madison lay on her bed in her house, she was filled with thoughts. "She really did die…but how? Li would've never let that happen…not while he still loved her…" she thought. Madison wanted any reason to believe that her, no _Li's, _Sakura was alive. "Li's…" whispered Madison, she felt tears roll down her eyes. She didn't want to feel jelous but she was, she was jealous of Li. She knew Sakura loved him, more than just a friend or even a boyfriend. Sakura loved him more than she loved anyone else in the world, their love was unlimited. Thinking of all this made Madison heart hurt, she could feel her heart rip into 2 pieces "Why Sakura…what don't I have?" Finally Madison cried her to sleep, but she had made up her mind, she was leaving first thing in the morning…to save Sakura and show her that she could love her just as much.

"Amazing…this girl is also going to risk her life for that other girl…" whispered the voice "Yes, seems like this girl is their main strength, without her the story will end and so will their lives…" replied Huo. "It is only a matter of time before they all die out andi will have what I want…" said the voice as it made a fist. Huo nodded and left.

"I have to do something!" shouted Eriol has he got up from his desk and punched it "Sakura can't be dead! She just can't! that much power can't be erased that easily, and Li must have done something to protect her! And for got sake I don't even know how she died!" Eriol was just as frusterated as Madison, he wanted Madison so badly that he was willing to do anything to gain her love, so he had thought of a plan. He was going to save Sakura. "I'll try traking Li again, maybe I'll catch him this time," he thought. He walked over to his circle and rose his staff. He whispered somewords and closed his eyes. There was a flash of light and the circle glowed with power. When Eriol opened his eyes he could see a forest. He could feel magic coming from every direction. "What is this?" he thought "shy do I feel so much magic?" He walked a bit and suddenly all the other magic disappeared! Only one remained. Eriol quickly started to follow, when he got to the source he couldn't believe his eyes "Li…Sakura," he whispered. Sakura was sitting infront of a fire and Li was lying down on her lap. Suddenly everything went black! Eriol took a step back "What…what's happening?" he stummered. "I'm happening!" roared a voice from behind. When Eriol turned around her saw black, lifeless eyes staring at him. The eyes got closer and closer. Eriol got his staff ready "Who are you and what have you done with Sakura?!" demanded Eriol. The eyes turned out to be a face, it was pale and had a strange tatto on it's forhead, it smiled and evil smile and replied "I did to them…what I'm going to do to you!" and it struck Eriol with a a spell Eriol had never seen before. "Aaaah!" cried Eriol in pain. Blood dripped from his chest, he was gone, he was dead.

"I'm coming!" whispered a hoarse voice. "No!" shouted Fye as he sat up straight on his bed "What…what's wrong with me!" Fye got off his bed and walked out of his room. He walked downstairs to the kitched and poured himself a glass of water. He took a big gulp and put the glass on his kitchen table. "Why am I having so many strange dreams? I thought the he was sleeping…" thought Fye "Maybe it's a warning, but a warning for what…? Oh My God! Sakura!" Fye quckly went to his bathroom and changed into some jeans and a sweater. He put on his running shoes and raced out of the house. He ran to Li's house, and when he got there he stopped to catch his breath. Then he rung the door bell. Surprisingly Meilin answered "Fye!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing here? And at thins time of night?" she asked "No time for questions, I need to tell you something very important!" he said as he huffed and puffed. "O…k, you looked tired come in come in," she offered. Fye walked inside as he thanked Meilin. Little did they know that they were being watched.

"So…he's the magician…he dosen't look that strong, infact he looks weak. Lets see how he does against…black magic!" whsipered Mya with a cackle.

Mean while Fye told Meilin about what had happened. "What! But Madison said Li had gone with Sakura to another park north of Reedington!" exclaimed Meilin as Fye told her the awful truth. "Yeah…I know, she told the samething to everyone else at school," confessed Fye "But she did it for the greater good! She didn't want anyone to worry, sadly I don't know anything else." There was a moment of silence as Meilin tried to absorbe the truth, she looked up at Fye "But how do you know that Madison didn't want anyone to worry?" she asked suspiciously. Fye hesitated "Well…uh…can't you tell? Madison was almost about to cry…" "Well maybe she was crying because she loves Sa…yeah I guess you're right," meilin answered. She was almost about reveile Madison's deepest secret to a guy whom she had just met a few months ago. "Because she loves Sakura? No Meilin, Madison wasn't crying because of that, she was crying for a reason you'lll never understand," thought Fye. "So why are you here?" asked Meilin trying not to sound rude. Fye quickly jumped back into reality "Oh, ya since Madison hasn't told anyone the whole truth, maybe we or you should go and talk to her…you know, just to sort things out and see what's really going on," said Li hopefully. "Meilin nodded "You're right! Let's go!" she grabbed Fyes wrist and headed towards the door.

"Uh uh uh!" said Mya as she stopped them dead on their tracks "You're not going anywhere! Well not while I'm here," "Mya!?" Meilin exclaimed "Mya move! We don't have time for you're stupoid games!" Mya pouted "But Meiwin…" she said in a cute voice "If I let you go you'll find out the truth then you'll go help Syoawan and then that stupid Sakura girl will live and me and Syaowan won't live happily aver after!" Meilin's eyes widened "Will…live…what's that supposed to mean!" she exclaimed but before she could say anything Mya tried to zap her with a bolt of black lighting! Meilin shut her eyes.

Lukily Fye came in the way and blocked it "Are you ok?" he asked. Meilin opened her eyes and say Fye, glowing with blue enerygy "Fye…" she whispered. "Yeah yeah, he can do magic! Big deal! But can he do this!" Mya exclaimed as she lifted herself into the air. Meilin watched in aw as Mya began to glow, suddenly there was a blinding light.

When Meilin and Fye opened their eyes again infront of them stood, not Mya, but a tall girl dressed in black. She had black lifeless eyes filled with nothing but anger and the thirst to kill. Her skin was pale and she had a fancy symbol 'Ø' on her forehead. Her hair was tied back in a pont tail with two sharp bangs coming out of the sides, it was black with red highlights. She was wearing a long black dress, with red embroidery and lining. It was torn from the botton and ripped from one of the sides. They could see she was wearing long boots with knife sharp heals. "Cool, huh?" she said arrogantly "there's more where that came from, I'd show more, but I have to destroy now," she lifted her left hand and whispered a few words. Suddnely a a staff appeared infront of Mya. It was long and had a bid cresent moon with the same fancy symbol 'Ø' in the middle that connected to the moon by metal rods on the top and bottom.

Meilin couldn't believe here eyes! Was this really Mya?! Her cousin Mya! The girl who cried when Li wasn't home! Or giggled when someone blushed! The same childish Mya! "Mya…" she whsipered. Mya came down "_Oh Mya is this really you! Oh my gosh!" _imitated Mya "Put a sock in it Meilin, Yeah this is who I am, and this is what I can do!" she spun her staff like a baton and finally pointed it at Meilin "Bye bye," she said sweetly as she waved goodbye.

Power of Saturn

Present you're Power to me!

Come forth and Show you're true Form

I Command you to set you're Power Free!

Saturn!

Mya chanted a spell and suddenly there was bolt of light from the middle of the symbol, it worked its way up the metal roa and all around the staff. Meilin was too scared and confused to run. Before the spell could hit her Fye made a beautiful force field infront of her and the spell didn't hit her!

Mya looked at Fye angrily "You stay out of this!" she roared "I don't want to hurt you because you're not even in this!" Fye smirked "Oh, I get it…you're too scared, that's ok I would be too if I were you," as he shrugged. "Mya turned around and gave Fye a blood shot look "What?! Scared of…_you_?!" she exclaimed "You wish!" "Fine you're on!" agreed Fye calmly. Mya was confused, what was wrong this boy? Was he crazy? She smiled slyly "Ok…" she agreed, then she zapped Fye with a energy ball and cackled. "Fye!" shouted Meilin in fear "Yeah?" Fye asnwered calmly from behind her. Meilin turned and looked over her shoulder "How'd…how'd you get…here?" she stummered. Fye laughed "What part of 'yeah yeah he can do magic big deal!' don't you get?" he said as he helped her up. Mya made an angry look "Ok, that's it! no more Ms. Pretty Nice Girl!" she shouted and she stormed out. "Is she gone?" asked Meilin hopefully. Fye shook his head and pointed outside "She's preparing a spell to destroy you're house, I'll be right back," he smiled and walked outside. Meilin ran after him but she stopped dead on her tracks.

Fye's arms were spread out and he was glowing again. He began to float into the air. There was another blinding light, and when Meilin opened her eyes she saw…nothing. "Fye…" she whispered "What's happening?" "I'm sorry Meilin," said Fye. Meilin turned around and looked all around her "Where are you, Fye?!" she exclaimed. "Meilin, I'm sorry but you'll have to stay in here for a while…there are some…things…I don't want you to…uh…see," she heard Fye again. "But…!" shouted Meilin but she felt very sleepy and drowsy… "Who are…you?" was all she whispered before she dosed off.


	7. She Loves Her

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"That's it! I can't stand it anymore!" yelled Tori frusterated. He punched the coffee table. He, Yue and Kero were sitting in the living room, they were talking. "Tori, hitting and letting you're anger out on a coffee table won't help us," said Yue plainly "There's nothing that can help us!" yelled Tori. "Giving…up…won't…help us…either," said Kero as he munched on a muffin "Oh, so you think eating a muffin will?!" he yelled again. "You have a problem kid!" shouted Kero as he flew in Tori's face "Ya! What are you going to do about it!" Tori yelled back "It's not like you can do anything!" "You don't want me to barbeque you!" threatened Kero "I can do more than that actually!" "Oh ya! Then why don't you know where Sakura is?!" shouted Tori. Kero started to say something, but he stopped "You're right…" he whispered and slumped his shoulders "I can't do anything to save my master, some guardian beast I turned out to be." Yue wasn't paying attention to Tori and Kero, he was busy in his own thoughts. "Sakura…you can't be lost, such power isn't that easy to destroy," he thought, then he made a small smirk "And anyone who loves as much as that kid, would never let you go without a fight," "Yue! What's wrong…" asked Kero as he waved his paw infront of Yue's face. Yue looked at Kero from the corner of his eyes "What is it?" he whispered. "Yue we're just as worried about Sakura as you are, but you can't stay quiet you have to think of a plan," explained Ker. Yue sighed, got up and faced Tori and Kero "I'm not worried," was he all he said then he left the room. "How can he NOT be worried, some guardian he is," complained Tori "That's just the way he is, cold…" replied Kero with a sigh.

"Where should I go?" thought Li. He was sitting near Amber Forest's Lake. It was the most beautiful park in the area, but Li had no time to enjoy the veiw. He looked down at his sleeping beauty and smiled. "You're always smiling," he whsipered "Even when you're half dead." "Ya, she is, isn't she…" said a echoing voice. Li quickly got up and drew his sword "Who are you!" he called "Chill," assured the voice "It's me, Fye," "Fye?" said Li confused "Where are you?" "Up here!" Fye said as he jumped from a tree. Li was so confused, how did Fye know where he was? he was in an almost remote area! "How did…you find me?" Li asked "No time for that know!" explained Fye "We need to help Sakura." Instantly Li felt a wave of over protectiveness. He hugged Sakura to his chest "We? What makes you think I'll let you help?" he proclaimed. Fye, surprisingly, smiled "I undersatnd you don't want me around, but know isn't the time for arguing! I can help! Trust me!" he excplained. Li knew he was right so he agreed. He lay Sakura down on the grassy clearing and they began.

"She looks like she's been…tampered with…" whispered Li as he gently touched Sakura's head with his index and middle fingers. Li looked up worried "What do mean by…tampered," he asked Fye looked up and was about to hit Li with sadness, but when he saw how much pain Li was in he decided not to make it too harsh. "It mean…her death wasn't an…accident…someone planned it," he explained "some wanted her dead," Li looked down at Sakura's pale lifless face. "Yeah you're right," Fye whsipered "Who would want to kill someone like Sakura," Li looked up at Fye surprised "How did you know I was thinking that?!" he exclaimed. Fye smiled "Lucky guess?" he joked.

"Hey! What's this?" exclaimed Fye as he pointed at Sakura's thigh. Li looked at it closely, and to his horrer it was the same symbol Sakura had described, the one on her stomach. "Oh no!" he whsipered, he quickly lifted Sakura's shirt and there it was, the same symbol! "Li! What are you doing!" exclaimed Fye with embarresment. "Look! Thses two marks match!" Li exclaimed. Fye looked at them carefully, his eyes widened "It can't be…he…he's…here?" whispered Fye. Li looked at his blonde friend confused "Who's 'he'?" he asked. Fye quickly changed his expression from horrer to friendly "Nothing, nothing," he assured.

Soon it began to get dark. Fye had started a fire and both boys were staring at it lost in their thoughts. Usually Li would be extremly happy because the sun going down ment Sakura waking up but now that Fye was here it woudn't be the same. "She would definatly feel embarresed kissing me infront of Fye! Heck would she even want to! I wouldn't be surprised if she went up and kissed him!" thought Li. He took a quick peek at Fye to make sure he wasn't looking at his expresion. Fye quickly looked at the fire as soon as he saw Li turn to look at him. When he was sure Li was back in his thoughtshe smirked. "I really have to stop reading Li's mind, but it's so hard to resist! He thinks of the most stupidest things in the world! He'd rather be in a dark forest and alone with Sakura, who's half dead, than be with a person who can save her so that she could live forever," thought Fye. He looked at Li "Li…you really have to think outside of the box sometimes," he advised. Li, confused, said "Thanks…I think," and went back to staring into the fire. Fye laughed quietly and also continued gazing into the fire.

"Li…are you there?" whispered Sakura weakly as she tried to lift herself up. Li quickly got up and ran over to Sakura "Yeah I'm here…" he whispered as he helped her up. Fye watched with a smile. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at her bf with loving eyes. Before Li could tell Sakura Fye was there to she quickly engaged him in a kiss "Saku…" was all he could say. Fye quickly turned red and looked down to hide his red face. Li, who half wanted to push her away and half wanted to kiss a bit longer, also turned red. When Sakura finally let go of him she saw his red face. "What's wrong?" she saked innocently. Li, realizing he had kind of hurt her, quickly looked up and smiled "Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that…" Li started but paused and looked away"That…?" asked Sakura as she tilted her head to look at him "That…" he cleared his throat and pointed at the blonde boy sitting near the fire. Sakura didn't recognize him at first, but when she did she turned ruby red almost instantly! Fye saw she was looking and forced a smile and waved. Sakura, to be polite, also smiled and waved. She looked at Li "Why didn't you tell me before!" she whispered "I tried but you didn't give me a chance," Li whispered back. Sakura cleared her throat and got up. She walked over to where Fye was sitting. Li watched her as she bravly walked over to the blonde boy. When Fye looked up Sakura gave him one of her warm smiles "Hi…" she said uncertainly "Hi…" he replied adding a smile.

Sakura and Fye had been talking for a long time. Even though they were talking about what had happened to Sakura and ways to fix it, Li still had a bit of jealous feeling inside. If Fye had not been here Sakura would be in her arms or he would be in her's. "Li…" called Sakura, Li quickly turned hoping to join the conersation. "Yeah?" he asked "What happened to me after I…um…died?" Sakura asked. Li could imagine a cartoon version of him fall over with a big teardrop on his head. He was so diappointed! Had Sakura totally forgotten about him! "Li?" called Sakura "Earth to Li!" He couldn't stop it any longer, Fye began to laugh aloud. "This kid is hilarious!" he thought "He's mad cause I'm trying to save her!" Li immediately snapped back into reality "What! Oh sorry!" he apologized. Sakura giggled "Where have you been, in fantasy land?" she teased. If Fye hadn't been there he would have pretended to be mad at Sakura and when she would've come to say sorry he would grab her and kissed her, but he didn't. Fye let out another laugh "I've really got to stop invading his privacy!" Fye thought.

Fye looked at his watch, it was 11:30. "Well, I'm off to bed," he announced. The three of them had been talking for about an hour now and Fye was really tired. "Already?" asked Sakura disappointed "Yeah! Why are you going to bed so early?" asked Li, but really he was kind of glad. Fye smiled then shrugged "Because I'm tierd, and because we have a big day tomorrw but mostly because I'm tierd. As Fye walked to a nice grassy area beside a tree, Li followed. "Hey Fye…" he called "Yeah?" Fye replied "Thanks…" Li thanked. Fye smiled "No problem." Then Li returned to Sakura, "Finally!" he thought "Some alone time with Sakura!" but little did he know there was a third party watching…

"Finally! Some alone time with you!" whispered Sakura as soon as Li walked back to the fire. Sakura ran and hugged him tightly. Li was a bit surprised at first but then he returned the hug. Sakura let go of him and smiled, she took his hand and began to run towards the forest! "Come on! I want to show you something!" she explained. Li stumbed when Sakura began running but then he caught up a bit. Finally sakura stopped infront of a big bush "It's just over this bush," she explained, she reached to move it aside but something poked her. "Ow!" she exclaimed. Li took her hand and looked at where she had pricked her finger. She was bleeding on her index finger, he took it into his mouth, not the whole thing but only where it was pricked. "There," he whispered as he looked up at Sakura, she smiled. Sakura jerked forward and was about to kiss him, Li also came closer slowly but before he could kiss her she ran away laughing.

"Hey!" he called after her. He bagan to run after her. "If you want that kiss then you'll have to find me!" Li heard her say. "You can run but you can't hide!" threatened Li playfully "And when I find you…" He used his sword to cut throught the bush and there she was. Her mini skirt was ripped and torn, her t-shirt looked like a ripped up tangtop and hair was messed up but Li didn't care he started to run towards her. Sakura quickly began running aswell. She ran up a big hill with Li right behind her. Finally she stopped and turned around, Li ran even faster and when he finally caught up to her, he graspped her waist and lifter her into the air. He spun her around twice before letting her down. Sakura giggled and laughed. She leaned forward to kiss him while Li did the same but she ran away again. Li grunted but ran after her anyway. She ran to the very tip of the hill and stopped.

Finally when he caught up to her she didn't look at him. Li looked at her confused "What's wrong?" he asked. Sakura pointed straight ahead. Li looked at where she was pointing and his eyes widened.There was a beautiful Lake with glittering water. The water sparkled with the moonlight and it was as calm as a feather. When he looked up he saw billions of stars around the cresent moon. "Wow! He whispered. He felt a a warm hand grasp his arm, he looked at the girl who held him.

"Sakura…what's wrong?" he asked gently. Sakura smiled and shook her head. She put her hands gently on Li's shoulders and lifted herself up. She lighly jumped and kissed Li softly. Li was a bit shocked! He could feel this wasn't a normal kiss, it ment much more. He saw Sakura's emeral eyes close, slowly he closed his and rapped his arms around her waist. Suddenly Li felt a warm feeling on his shirt and cheek, when he opened his eyes he saw Sakura was crying! He gently tried to push away but Sakura wouldn't let him! Instead she kissed him harder! Li was shocked even more now! Not that he didn't want her to let him go but why was she crying? And if she was crying because of what was happening then why didn't she cry before? All these questions filled his all at once.

Finally when Sakura let Li go she looked at him right in the eyes. He could see her tearfilled eyes not only filled with tears of sorrow, but tears of happiness, confusion,safty but mostly…love. Sakura began to sniff and her eyes began to let out fresh new tears. She fell to her knees. Li sat down infront of her. Sakura covered her face with her hands and cried quietly. Li held her shoulders and she leaned forward and began to cry on his shoulders. He brushed her hair gently. Finally she stopped crying and looked up at Li.

"I'm sorry," she apologized "What for?" whispered Li as put his hand on her cheek. "You were probably expecting a happy smile when you reached the top of the hill, but instead you got a cry-baby me who made your shirt all wet," explained Sakura trying to cheer up. Li let out a small laugh "You're right…I was expecting a happy you, but I don't care as long as it's you," he whispered. He started to lean in for another kiss but was stopped by a strange voice.

"Oh quit it already!" complained a voice "Don't tell me you chose her over me just because she kisses you more!" Li quickly got up "Who's there?" he called. "Oooo! I'm so scared! The Great Li is going to destroy me and live happily ever after with his beloved Sakura!" said the voice "Nice story, if you like fantasy!" Li gripped his sword tighter. He had heard this voice before, but where?"Wow, you haven't even figured out who I am yet! And you call yourself smart!" exclaimed the voice again "Li darling you aren't really worth it but it's going to be fun making you're life miserable," Li's eyes widened, only one person in this world called him Li darling. "Mya?" whispered Li in horrer, he didn't want to believe it was her. Suddenly a black figure appeared out of the trees. "Finally!" said the figure. When it came out into the moonlight, Li almost didn't recognize the figure at first, but to his horrer it was her "Mya!" he exclaimed. Mya smirked "Hey," she greeted slyly.

"Mya! What,how, you looks so, and you're….flying!" stummered Li. Mya pretened to yawn "Yeah yeah, I can do magic," she said dully "Cool, eh?" "Why didn't you tell me before?" Li exclaimed. Mya suddenly stopped and looked straight at Li "If I had told you before, then my plan wouldn't have worked out," she said with an evil smile. "Plan? What sort of plan?" asked Li confused. Mya summoned her staff and laughed "Why…to kill Sakura of coarse!" she exclaimed as she swiftly pointed her staff in Sakura's direction. Li wasn't getting anything, but he quickly ran and stood infront of his gf "But…why do you want to kill Sakura?" he asked. Mya slowly lowered her staff and and slumped her shoulders. She hung her head down, and Li could hear her crying, soon he could see small sparkles drop from her face. "Mya…" he whispered.

Mya suddenly jerked her head up "All my life I'v tried to impress you Li! All my life I was as nice to you as I could be! But you?! You never…never showed any sign of…interest! Not even a smile! Everytime I was nice you just gave me a dirty look and walked off!" yelled Mya as more and more tears began to roll down her face. She hung her head again and lifted her hands to try to wipe her tears "You…you know…how much you…you hurt me?probably not…all you care about is…Sakura…" she weeped. Li took a step forward "Mya I'm…" he whispered. "O shut up!" she yelled as she jerked her head up again "You never cared for me and face it! You never will!" she lifted her staff again "You never even relized I loved you!" she exclaimed "All you ever think about is Sakura! That's why…I'm going to kill her!" she stopped to look away then continued. "Now it's time for me to show you how much pain you've caused me!" she yelled.

Power of Saturn!

Show Your true light!

With the magic infested in me

I command you To with all my might!…

Destroy and set your Power free

Mya chanted one of the most powerul spells she knew. She raised her staff and a bolt of red lightning struk her staff! Slowly it advanced through her body. Li held Sakura close, they both were watching with both horrer and amazment. Mya looked up and when she looked back down her eyes were lifeless. She looked Sakura and even though her eyes were lifeless a shudder went down Sakura's spine. Mya brought the staff and pointed it right at Sakura. With out shifting her gaze she began to talk "Li…I don't want to hurt you phisycly…move away from the girl…" it didn't sound like Mya's voice. It was as if another soul had entered her body, her voice was a combination of her voice and an erie high pitched voice. "Mya…don't do this…" Li whispered. "Move…" she repeated dully, but instead Li hugged Sakura closer to him. Sakura, surprisingly, broke free from Li and began walking towards the floating Mya. "Sakura!" called Li, Sakura turned around made a gesture for him to wait. When she was a few metres away from her death she smiled.

"What?!" exclaimed Mya "You're about to die and you're smiling?! Sakura nodded "I understand how you feel…I felt the same way a few months back when Li first arrived in Japan. I know how hurt you are and if I'm the cause…then you can go ahead and kill me…I don't want to cause anymore people pain," she whispered calmly. Mya smiled "Thank you…," whispered Mya "But I just wanted to let you know something a very important person once told me…if you truly love something or someone you should set them free and you'll see…if their happy…then you will be too," Sakura whispered. Mya nodded she gripped her staff and rose it up to the sky, slowly a bolt of energy started to form in the middle, and it advanced throught the whole staff. Suddenly a lighting came down from the clouds and hit the spot where Sakura was standing and there was a big flash. "SAKURA!"

Li ran towards where Mya was floating. When he got there, tears filled his eyes instantly…Sakura wasn't there. He looked up at Mya, she was also crying. "Mya…how could you!" he yelled "Sakura never did anything to you! If you wanted to kill someone you should've killed me! And…" "I'm sorry!" interuppted Mya "I'm sorry ok! I didn't want to kill her just as much as you didn't want me to!" Li stopped, furry flooded into him "Sorry…?" he whispered "Is that all you can say? Sorry! You think that'll help you! Or me! You think sorry is going to bring Sakura back! You think…" Li suddenly stopped. He was remembering the time he had yelled at Sakura for saying sorry, and right after that they had shared that special moment. There was a moment of silence as Li tried to absorbe the truth…Sakura, the only girl he had ever loved, was gone forever…

Li began walking back down the hill. "Where are you going?" asked Mya. Li looked over his shoulder dully "Home…there's no reason for me to be in these woods anymore…now that's Sakura's…gone," he whispered. Mya turned around and was about to say something but Li turned again "You didn't only hurt me, Mya…you hurt all of humanity," was all he said before running away, not even giving Mya a chance too ask what that ment.

"Amazing…this girl not only has the power to control space and time but also the power to change people's soul," said the erie voiced amused "I don't think it's a power, master," whispered Huo "I think it's a gift…" Huo's master nodded. Huo walked into the room with the capsule. She stood and stared at the boy inside for awhile before she left.

Li ran all the way back to where Fye had started the fire. Surprisingly, Fye was sitting beside it. "Fye…" whispered Li weakly, Fye looked up and his eyes widened. He quickly got up and helped Li sit down "What happened?" he asked. "Fye…Sak…Sakura's…" stummered Li "What about Sakura?" asked Fye concerned. Li looked up, his big brown eyes stared right into Fye's beautiful blue ones "Sakura's dead," he whispered. Fye's eyes widened, he got up and turned his back to Li. "…Ah hahahaha!" laughed Fye as he turned and slapped his knees. Li was confused "What's so funny? Sakura jusy died and you're alughing?" he asked offended. Fye paused "Oh no! don't take me wrong! I'm laughing because…" Fye stopped to laugh again "Because?" asked Li "Because…Sakura isn't dead! exclaimed Fye.

Li was shocked! "But…but I saw her!" he exclaimed. "Maybe you were dreaming, but I was just sleeping, then I heard lightinig so I got up, when I came to check up on the fire, Sakura just poofed infront of me!" explained Fye. Li's mouth opened, he wanted to believe it, but he knew he couldn't. "Don't believe me? Fine I have proof, look Sakura's right here…she's been looking for you ever since she came," said Li as Sakura came in. As soon as she saw Li her eyes filled with happiness "Li!" she exclaimed. She ran straight towards him and gave him a big hug. "Li! I'm so glad it's you!" she exclaimed. Fye smiled and slowly slipped away back to his sleeping area. Li was so surprised! But he was so happy Sakura was alive!

"Thank god you're ok!" Li exlcimaed in relief. Sakura looked up at him with a confused expression "Ok? Of coarse, why what did you think happened to me?" she asked. "You…Mya…killed you!" exlcimaed Li in confusion. Sakura smiled then she began laughing "Died!" she exclaimed "You're joking!" Li turned red with embarresment "Uh…I think I'm going…to…um…to bed," he stummered as he hurried away.

Suddenly Fye caught his wrist, he had a serious face. "Fye…what's wrong?" asked Li. Fye shook his head and looked at Sakura, who was by the fire, with the corner of his eyes, then he sighed. "Li…Sakura only has a month, right? Well we have to start our journey," explained Fye in a whisper "If we're going to save Sakura, we have to hurry so I thought maybe we should start the traveling tonight…now." Li looked at Fye in worry, then he looked down and closed his eyes. "I'm going to go put out the fire, you should start packing too," suggested Fye as he let go of Li's wrist and walked off.

Li slowly walked over to a nearby tree, and sat down. He lay one leg straight, and the other with his knee up, then he rested his elbow on his kness and his forehead in his palm. "Li…Sakura only has a month, right? Well we have to start our journey," Li revised what Fye had said "If we're going to save Sakura, we have to hurry so I thought maybe we should start the traveling tonight…now." "We?" Li thought, then he slapped himself and got up "How can I be thinking of such a stupid thing at a time like this!" he thought "My intension is to save Sakura…and if I can't do it alone then I'll accept the help!" and he walked off to get his sword.

"I think that's all the stuff I need," whispered Madison as she put a pile of rope in a hiking bag. Then she put on a skin tight leather mini skirt, a black leather tangtop, a leather jacket, and finally black leather boots. She was dressed like a spy, she walked over to her window. A light breeze made her lond silky hair brush against her face, she picked up a ribbon and tied her hair back in a high ponytail. She walked over to her vainty and looked at her reflection. Her cloths shone in the moonlight, Madison sighed and picked up a pair of of leather gloves and sunglasses. She put them on along with some mascara, lipgloss and eyeliner then faced her reflection again "I'm coming…Sakura," she whispered as she picked up her equipment and to her door. Before leaving she took one more glance at her room and sighed. She walked out.

Madison tip toed through the dark hallways of her house, trying her best not wake anyone up. Suddenly the lights went on! Madison froze in and stopped breathing. She heard footsteps so she quickly ran in a store room. She heard the opening and closing of a door "Looks like someone is in the washroom," she thought "I'll have to go…now!" and she quietly opened the store door and tip toed out.

Finally, Madison was out. She ran across her lawn because the main doors of her house had sencers and had high security. She began climbing the fence slowly "Good thing me and mom went to the Himalayas last summer," thought Madison "All that rock climbing is paying off." Finally she was over the fence, she looked through the fence to the other side "Sorry mom, but I have to this…or I'll never be able to forgive myself," she whispered. She turned and faced the street and looked at her watch '12:15'

"Where to look?" thought Madison. Suddenly she got a great idea! "I'll call Li!" she exclaimed. She quickly took out her cell and speed dialed Li's number "Come on! Come on Li! Pick up already!" she whispered. Finally someone picked up "Hello?" they said "Hello? Li!" Madison exclaimed "No, who is this?" asked the person. Madison suddenly realized it wasn't Li on the other side "Of coarse! He didn't take his cell when he left!" she thought. "Hello? Is anyone there?" asked the person "Oh, sorry," Madison apologized "This is Madison, who is this?" "Madison!" exclaimed the person "It's me! Meilin," Meilin exclaimed. "Madison why are you calling at this hour! Do have any idea what time it is!" Meilin exlcimaed shocked "Yes! Yes! I do! But I don't have time for that now…Meilin something bad has happened and I…I'm going to try and fix it!" explained Madison "Yeah! I know what happened! Fye told me…and how are you going to fix it!" replied Meilin "No time for explaining! I need you to meet me infront of the scool a.s.a.p! and don't forget to wear you're battle outfit!" Madison commmanded. "But…I…how…why…" stummered Meilin "Just come!" hollered Madison and hung up. Madison put her cell away and paused for a moment, then she began run to school.

Meanwhile Meilin go sat with the phone next to her ear. "Huh?What's wrong with Madison? Why is she doing something so dangouras?" she thought. "Meilin something bad has happened and I…I'm going to try and fix it!" Meilin thought of what Madison had said "Okay Madison…I'm coming." She walked up the stairs to her room and changed into her battle outfit. She, then, stood infront of her mirror and examined herself closly. She twisted and turned "I guess it looks ok," she thought. After changing, she put on some mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss. She tied her like she used to in grade 4 and looked at herself again. This time instead of seeing a 13 year old 7th grader on the other side, she saw a 9 year old in 4th grader. "This look brings back so many memories," Meilin thought with a smile, suddenly she realized Madison was waiting for her she hurried downstairs. She put on matching shoes and grabbed a snack.

"Where are you going lady Meilin?" asked Wei when he saw Meilin hurry into the kitchen fully dressed, "Oh, I'm just meeting up with a friend," Meilin explained as she picked up an apple from the fruit basket. "At this hour?" Wei asked suspiciously "Lady Meilin you're mother strictly forbade…" "I know! I know! She forbade meeting any boy after 8!" interuppted Meilin annoyed. She walked over to the garbage bin and threw out the core of the apple then continued. "I'm not meeting with any guy! I'm meeting up with Madison!" she walked up to Wei and put her hands on her hips "Can't you trust me?" she asked sarcasticly "Just concerned Lady," assured Wei "I'll try to be back as soon as possible," replied Meilin. When Meilin reached the door she turned and looked at Wei, who had walked her to the door, "Wei…how come…Li can have a girlfriend…and do all that kind of stuff…but I…I can't?" she asked sadly. Wei looked at Meilin confused "I don't understand dear," he said, Meilin sighed and turned around "Nevermind," she whispered "Meilin…All I know is no boy deserves such a girl like you," Wei comferted. Meilin turned and faced Wei again, she smiled "Thanks," she whispered and opened the door and left. Wei looked at her run down the street towards her school "Dear, it's not that you can't have a boyfriend…it's just that you haven't found the right person yet," he whispered.

Madison looked at her watch franticly '12:35'. "Meilin…what's taking you so long?" she thought. Suddenly she heard footsteps from behind, she turned with releif "Meilin what took you so…" Madison trailed off. It wasn't Meilin…it was the strange figure. Scared, Madison took a step back "Who…who are you?" she maneged to stummer. The figure stood in the shadows f the school walls "Where is she?" it whispered, though the voice was quiet it sent a chill down Madison's spine "Where…is who?" she replied with a gulp. Even thought it was dark Madison could see the smirk on it's face "You know exactly who I'm talking about…" it whispered as it took a step closer. Suddenly it glidded right infront of Madison and grasped her chin. Madison filled with horrer! She had seen the figure's face! She couldn't bear the horrer so she fainted. The figure let her go and stood over her body it lifted it's palm and was about to strik Madison with a crystal shaped weapon but suddenly it stopped. It turned only to find Meilin running towards them. It turned abd looked down at Madison "Fye…how long are you going to keep this up?" it whispered then disappeared into thin air!

Meilin quickly ran to Madison's side "Madison! Madison! Wake up!" she exclaimed. "What…where…am I?" whispered Madison "Madison are you alright?" asked Meilin concerned. Madison got up and rubbed her head "Meilin…" she stummered "Madison What happened?" Meilin asked worriedly. "I don't know…I was waiting for you then…" Madison started suddenly her eyes widened "Sakura! That figures after Sakura!" Meilin was confused. Madison got up and Meilin follwed, she grasped Meilin's shoulders "Meilin! It's after Sakura! I don't know what it wants but I know its not good!" she exlaimed. "Madison what on earth are you talkin about?" asked Meilin confused "There's no time for explaining, we have to hurry!" Madison said as she began running. Suddenly Meilin stopped her "Madison, we don't need to worry…Li's with Sakura…I'm sure he can handle her…" started Meilin with a smile. Madison broke free from Meilin "Meilin don't you think I know that!" she hollered "Then why are you going to such extreme lengths?" Meilin hollered back "You know how much Li loves Sakura and you know he would never let anything happen to her!" Tears began to form in Madison's eyes "I…I know…I know how much he loves…I also know how much…she loves him back…" she whispered as she bit her lip. "Madison…what's wrong? I know theres another reason you're going to such extreme lengths, am I right," Meilin said softly. Madison nodded "yeah…you're right…there is another reason…" she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks, she looked up at Meilin "Meilin…I…I love…Sak…" was all Madison could say before falling to her knees and crying. Meilin stood their in shock, she wasn't shocked because of what Madison had said. She knew that along, but Madison never admitted it…"I'm sorry," Meilin apologized as she bent down and comferted Madison.

"Well, I'm all set," announced Fye as he walked over to Li, who was getting ready to put out the fire. "Great, we're all set too," he mumbled back before putting out the fire. Fye was about to say something but he was intrupted by Sakura. "I only have an hour and hlf left!" she announced as she looked at her watch, Li looked up at her then at Fye. "That's plenty of time, besides me and Li can continue the journey during the day too," he assured. Li knew that wasn't why Sakura told them how much time she had left, she didn't even want to tell _them_. She wanted to tell him, right? Li stood up straight and cleared his throat "Let's go," he suggested "Yeah," agreed Fye as he began to walk. "Um…where exactly are we going?" Sakura asked as she caught up to Li, who was behind Fye, and held on his hand. Li shrugged "Beats me, ask the guy who's leading," instantly he wished hadn't said that because Sakura let go of him and ran beside Fye and began talking to him.

"Me and my big mouth! I'm so stupid!" Li thought "Oh my god! I'm supposed to be helping her! Not getting jealous of some guy who just came out of nowhere and began flirting with her!" Fye looked over his shoulder with a smirk "Oh Li, when will you learn…I'm not here for Sakura's feelings, I'm here for her saftey," he thought. The thee walked for about 45 minutes straight. On their way they mostly faced trees, but one thing that surprised Li was a waterfall! They stopped there for a while because Sakura was tired.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sakura when she saw the waterfall up close "It's so beautiful!" "Yeah, it's one of Amber Forest's greatest attractions," Fye explained. "How do you know that? Didn't you just move here?" Sakura asked supiciously "I've heard a lot of things about this forest, and town," explained Fye hesitently "Also many of my other realatives have come here for visits." "Oh," whispered Sakura as she bent down and looked at her reflection in the moonlight. "I'll go firewood, these woods can get pretty dangouras at night so we have to have a fire at all times," Fye explained as he left to find firewood "Besides, I think I've come between you too long enough," he aaded under his breath.

Li smiled and walked over to Sakura. Sakura looked up and smiled "Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered "Yeah," he whipsered back as he gently touched the water with his fingertips. "It's pretty warm too," he added "Really?" asked Sakura shocked. "Well, now that you mentioned it, I do need a bath," she said as she looked at her skirt in disgust "What do mean?" Li asked confused. Sakura laughed "I mean I need a bath," she cleared "I think I'll take one in the waterfall. Li made a shocked face "What?! Out here?" he exclaimed "Well, I have no other choice," Sakura said as she shrugged. "Yes you do have another choice," Li pointed out with a chuckle "Don't take a bath," "What! You're joking! I haven't taken a bath in 2 days!" Sakura exlcaimed. Before Li could say anything further Sakura walked off behind a tree. Li was just about to get up when suddenly Sakura's head poked from behind the tree "And don't you **dare** try anything! Bye bye!" she warned. Li made a sorry face "I wasn't going to," he assured then he walked over to another tree and sat against it, he had a clear few of the waterfall.

Suddenly he saw something dive into the water from a corner "Wow, that was fast Sakura," he thought. Sakura waved "You're right the water is warm!" she called as she dove in the water again. Li smiled, and watched her swim for a while. "She's a great swimmer, isn't she?" said Fye suddenly as he walked over to a grass free clearing near the waterfall and began to make a fire. Li jumped a little "Yeah!" he said finally "What's wrong?" Fye asked as he looked at Li from the corner of his eyes. Li looked at Fye sarcasticly "Nothing, it's just that I'm running from something I don't think even exists, my gf is half dead and my life is turning UPSIDEDOWN! And you're asking what's wrong!" he exclaimed annoyed. Fye didn't make a move, he just contiued working on the fire.

Finally the fire was going, Fye sat infront of it and stared as if he could see the future in it. Suddenly they heard someone call Li "Li! Can you pass me my cloths!" It was Sakura, she was near the edge of the of the fall. "Here, give her these," said Fye as he handed Li a pair of white jeans and a black tube top. "Where did you get these cloths?" asked Li shocked "Meilin gave them to me before I left," Fye explained with a smile. "Meilin? You went to my house!" Li exclaimed as he got up. Fye smiled "Later, just give Sakura her cloths then we have to start moving again…" suddenly Fye's gaze went down and his voice became a worried one "We've already wasted a lot of time." Li took the cloths and put them beside the tree Sakura had changed behind, then walked away. A few minutes later Sakura was back. She looked much better, she had a big smile and was running happily towards them. "Hey where did you get these cloths? They look like Meilin's," Sakura asked as soon as she got to the fire. "How do you know they're Meilin's?" Li asked surprised "Why do you care?" she replied sarcasticly. Li shrugged, picked up his sword and began walking towards the forest. "Where are you going?" asked Sakura suddenly "We have to keep moving," he replied not looking back. "Already!" Sakura whined, Li didn't reply "Yeah, sorry but we have to," Fye said with a sorry smile. "Oh alright," agreed Sakura as she took one last look at the beautiful waterfall. Suddenly a light began to shine from behind the waterfall!

"What…is…that…?" Sakura whispered softly. Her eyes began to glow and she bgan to lift off the ground. Her whole body started glowing, slowly she began walking across the water, leaving little wave pools every step. "Sakura…" Fye whispered "What's the hold up can't you…" Li trailed off at the sight of Sakura. He was speechless for a moment "Sakura!" he exclaimed finally. He threw his sword down and began running towards the water. Suddenly Fye stopped him, Li looked at him with confusion but Fye just nodded. Li eased a bit, but he watched Sakura tensly.

Slowly Sakura advanced towards the waterfall. Li's eye's widened, he couldn't take it anymore! He caouldn't take anymore chances with Sakura, he had to stop her! Li shoved Fye to the side, took off his shirt and shoes then dived into the water. Fye quickly got up and ran after him "Li! No! don't disturbe ritual!" Fye thought as he swam after him. Finally Li reached where Sakura was floating, but he didn't do anything he just stared up at Sakura, who was a few feet up in the air. Sakura lifter slowly lifter one of her hands and spread her fingers. Suddenly the waterfall opened up like a curtain and there carved on the rock was a circle with engravings of wings in the middle.

Instantly the carving began to glow. Sakura slowly eased her hand down, then she began advancing towards the carvings. Li watched in aw, but when he saw Sakura move again he swam to the water fall, which was now waterless, and began climbing it. Meanwhile Fye watched with wide eyes "It can't be…not now…" he whispered. Sakura finally aproached the circle and turned around. Suddenly wings spread across on eachside of her! For a second it was as if time had stopped. Slowly Sakura began sinking into the carvings.

"It can't be! How did she…" Huo exclaimed. Her master put his fingertips together and pressed then against his lips. "Strange…" he whispered "So much power…in such a small girl…but why her?"

Li suddenly came back to reality, and when he saw Sakura sinking into the rock he quickly climbed a few more steps. When he saw Sakura was almost gone, he pushed off the rock and jumped towards her. He caught her just in time, he held her tight. Suddenly the circle lost it's glow and the waterfall covered it once again. Li was falling straight for the water, he closed his eyes shut and plugged his noes. Suddenly, when they were only a few inches away from the water, Sakura's wings scattered and bolted up into the air. Fye quickly made an 'X' with his arms across his chest, closed his eyes and chanted a spell. He began to glow, suddenly he jolted his hands to the side, sending a colourful net across the sky. It caught all of the feathers just in time and slowly one by one each feather lined up infront of Fye.

Li fell into the water with a big slash. He slowly drifted down into the depths of the lake. Suddnly his eyes opened and he began swimming to the surface with Sakura in one arm. Finally he saw the moonlight near the surface, and smiled.

It had been a while since Madison and Meilin had been walking, but they had had no luck. "Oh I give up!" Meilin whined "For all we know, they could be anywhere!" "So? We have to find them," Madison said not looking at Meilin. Suddnely Mya appeared infront of them, in her human form. "Mya!" Madison and Meilin exclaimed in usion. Mya looked up at them with a small smile "Hi guys…" she whispered "Mya! Where have you been!" Meilin yelled. Mya looked at Meilin and said "Meilin…I need to talk to you," Meilin and Madison exchanged looks. "Sure, what is it?" Meilin asked as she walked walked up to Mya. Mya and Meilin talked for a minute, when Meilin came back Mya waved and left.

"What did she say?" Madison asked "Just what we needed to know," Meilin replied sternly, then she began running the opposite direction. Madison was confused but she followed Meilin anyway.

"Meilin, where are you going?" Madison asked as she struggled to keep up with Meilin. "Amber Forest," Meilin answered without stopping "Amber Forest? Why?" she asked confused "Because that's where Li, Sakura and Fye are," Meilin explained finally stopping. "How do you know?" Madison asked, Meilin mouthed 'Oh my God!' "You ask so many questions! Just follow me!" and she began running again. "What's wrong with her?" Madison thought and she began running after her. Finally they reached the entrance of Amber Forest.

"Come on!" Meilin commanded as she began climbing over the gate. "Can't we just ask someone to open the gate for us?" Madison asked. Meilin jumped on to the other side "Do really want to attract attention?" she said sarcasticly. Madison slumpped her shoulders but began climbing anyway. She wasn't very succesful, she kept slipping. "Madison you have to get out more," Meilin teased when Madison has finally reached the other side "Yeah yeah, where to next?" Madison replied. "Well Mya told me she saw them on top of a big hill, near a lake," Meilin explained "So she must be taking about Everest Peek, and Snowdrop Lake," "Yeah but what if she was talking about Heaven Hill? That's another famous hill in Amber Forest," Madison pointed out. Meilin thought for a moment "Fine, since Heaven Hill is closer we'll start there, then we'll work our way to Everest Peek," she suggested Finally, Madison nodded and the girls began running towards Heaven Hills.

"Coughcough" Fye had made a fire on the same spot again, Sakura, Li, and he himself sat near it. Sakura was wat rapped in a towel and was shivering as well as coughing, while Li sat near the fire, wet. "What was that?" he whispered "Here, drink this," Fye handed Li a small cup filled with a steaming liquid. Li took it and set it aside "You're supposed to drink it," Fye chukled but when no one responded he fell silent. Suddenly a ray of light appeared from behind the trees, Li quickly looked at Sakura. "It was time, she was glowing "Time for me to go," she whispered, Li jumped up and caught her before she could fall "See you to night," he whispered back. Fye watched with sorrow "How can you do this? The girl hasn't done a thing to you, neither did the boy," he thought. The sun began to rise slowly and shone brightly against the sleeping Sakura's face. Li looked at her with sadness "I promise…you'll have a normal…even if my life depends on it," He whispered.

"Madison! It's almost day! We should head home!" Meilin pleaed . She and Madison had been walking for so long looking for Heaven Hill, but because of the dark, everything looked very different. "I have to find Sakura!" Madison called back, she was up head on the path looking behind every bush and tree insight. "Madison, we'll search tomorrow! Come on!" Meilin pleaded again but Madison wouldn't listen. Meilin was about to leave without her when suddenly she heard a scream. "Madison!" Meilin exclaimed and began running towrds where she thought she heard the scream. When she got there her jaw dropped.

Madison was luying on the ground with a starry ripped blanket on her. When Meilin got closer she could see the stars moving! "Madison!" she exclaimed and as soon as she touched the blanket it disappeared. Suuddnely Meilin saw a black shadow disapear into the forest. "Who's there? "she called but no one answered, so she directed her attention towards Madison again. She picked her up and lyed her down against a tree, when she was standing up straight again she saw something carved into the trunk it said 'sleep' Meilin gasped.

"Let's go," Yue commanded sternly as he got up. "Go? Go where?" Kero asked concerned "To find Sakura, I sance something," Yue replied without looking at Kero. Kero watched Yue get up from the sofa and walk down the hall. Yue hadn't slept a wink since Sakura's strange disapearence, he had been sitting in the same spot all this time, thinking. Kero shook his head "What about Tori?" he called "He can come if he wants," he heard Yue answer and close the door behind him. Kero what to do! He had to follow Yue but he nedded to wake Tori up too "Tori! Hurry! Yue's leaving!" he called. Suddenly Tori appeared out of no where, he was fully dressed. He had a red t-shirt on and white jeans, and he hurried down the staris. "Kero! Hurry Yue's gone already!" he exclaimed as he put his sneakers on and ran out the door. Kero rubbed his head "Huh? How did he…I…" suddenly he realized he had to follow so he quickly flew out the living room window.

Yue had forgotten to change into his human form, but when he realized that he was already at the road. Luckily there was no one there, so he quickly changed into human form. "Hey! Yue! Wait up!" Tori exclaimed Yue looked over his shoulder but than he began running again.

"Is she heavy?" Fye joked "No," Li replied forcing a smile. Li and Fye had been walking for quite a lng time, Li was was carrying Sakura on his back. "Look! Its Snowdrop Lake, lets take a stop there," Fye sugested, Li just nodded.

When they finally got there Li, felt an urge to tell Fye to get lost. Fye looked at Li as he lay Sakura down "I'll be right back, I have to go find some food…we don't have any left," he whispered. Li didn't pay any attention he just nodded so Fye left.

Finally he and sakura were alonme again. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but he knew he wouldn't get one back, but he did it anyway. He slowly bent down and closed his eyes, suddenly he felt someone meet him half way! He quickly opened his eyes and to his surprise he saw Sakura!

Li quickly seperated "Sakura!" he exclaimed "How are you awake!" Sakura just smiled. Suddenly everything around them went black and starry. "What's happening?" Li called as he gabbed Sakura and hugged her gainst her chest. "I'm happining," said a echoing voice "Who are you?" asked Li quietly "I'm a person that make you're dreams come true," the voice replied "My dreams?" Li repeated. "Yes, you can live happily with this girl," the voice explained, suddenly Sakura began fading from Li's grasp "Sakura!" he yelled. "I can help…" the voice said softly "What can you possibly do? I'm a failier! First I failed to capture all the cards and now I've failed to keep Sakura safe," Li exlaimed as tears ran down her cheek. "Don't worry…it'll all get better…let me help you," the voice assured "But I don't even know who you are," Li replied "I brought you into this relm…you can imagine how much power I have…" the voice bragged "Yeah…but what if you try to kill her?" Li pointed out. "Why would nayone want to kill such an innocent child?" the voice replied innocently, suddnely Li say a hand form infront of him "Let me help you…" the voice said, Li hesitated for a moment but then he reached out to shake the hand. As soon as he shook the hand there was a flash of light "Get away from him!" another voice yelled.

When Li woke up he saw Fye staring right at him "Are you alright?" he asked. Li quickly jerked up straight "What..happened?" he asked "You probably got knocked out, or maybe you just nodded off," Fye explained "I saw…he can help me…" Li mumbled "Wh did you see?" Fye asked confused "That's just it…I didn't see anyone I just heard a voice," Li replied. Suddenly Fye's eyes widened "Did you see stars?" he asked scared, Li looked up at Fye shocked "Yeah…how do you know?" he asked. Fye quickly defended himself "Uh…I've read a book on knock outs and…uh…it said the victum…uh…usualy saw stars…" he stummered, Li didn't really care he was too busy trying figure out what he saw, or more like heard. Fye looked at Li worried "So he's trying to get to me through these kids…this can't go on any longer…" he thought. "Li…" he called, Li looked up at Fye "Yeah?" he asked "I'm sorry…but the rest is up to you…I'm going to have to leave you and Sakura…" Fye apologized. Li quickyl got up "What! I can't to this by myself! I don't know what to do! Let alone where to go!" he exclaimed. Fye slumpped his shoulders "I knew this wasn't going to be easy. But I could have never imagined it being this hard," Fye whispered, Li looked at him confused "What are you talkin about!" he shouted annoyed, Fye looked up at him and put his hands on his shoulder "Look, I know you won't believe this but…I'm the reason for all this! If I go so will you're problems!" he exclaimed "Don't worry, it'll all turn out ok…just follow you're heart," than ran off. "Fye!" Li called "What the hell are you trying to say!" but Fye had gone too far off to hear him. Li wanted to run after him, but he couldn't Sakura alone, so he just sat down on the spot "Fye! I HATE YOU!" he yelled. "Me too…"

Li looked around, to see who had said that, but there was no one there. "Who's there?" he called "Don't tell me you forgot me already?" the voice replied. Li had heard this voice before, but he couldn't rememberwhere. "Wait a minute…it's you!" he exlcaimed "You're that voice from when I was knocked out!" "Knocked out!" the voice exclaimed "You actually belived Flowrite!" "Flowrite?" Li repeated confused. "So he didn't reveil anything to you…I see," the voice mumbled "What and who are you talking about," Li asked annoyed. "I'm talkin about you're savior…Fye."

"Sleep?" Meilin wondered "Does this have to do with Madison?" she looked down at the unconcious Madison sadly. "I have to get help…but no one can help excpet Sakura, Li or any other person with magic…and I don't have a clue where any of them are!" she exclaimed confused and annoyed.

"Amazing…he is still clueless…" the erie voice whsipered, Huo nodded "But I don't think he'll give up without a good long fight…" "Yes…he's very stubborn…which could lead him to his own destruction…" the voice replied. "Or his victory and happiness…" Huo thought.

"Fye!" Li exclaimed "But I thought his last name was Rite" "No my dear boy…Fye has been lieing to you ever sonce he met you…he isn't interested in helping you, he's just hear for you're destruction and to take the girl away from you," the voice excplained. "What…" Li whispered shocked "Now…I can help," suddenlt the sky began going dark and starry again, and the hand appeared once more. "Trust me…I can solve all you're problems," the voice assured, Li was about to shake the hand but he suddenly stopped "Show me you're power," he challenged.

"What's happining?" Tori asked as he looked up at the sky which was being swallowed by a black starry blanket. "I don't know, but it can't be good!" Kero replied confused "I feell a great presence coming from that forest," Yue whispered. "Amber Forest?" Tori asked confused "It's just a tourist attraction, why would there be any magic there?" Yue didn't pay attention, he just transfered into his true form. Then he flew towards the forest wall, in an instant he flew over it and disappeared. Kero and Tori watched for a moment, but then Kero transformed aswell, "Come on!" he gestured Tori to get on his back. "What! You expect me to…ride you!" Tori exclaimed "Just get on! We don't have time for this!" Kero hollered. Scared, Tori quickly climbed on and they were off over wall.

"My power? Isn't seeing this starry sky enough to prove my abilities?" the voice asked insulted "No, even I can do that," Li replied arrogantly. "Ok then…watch this!" suddnely a black figure appeared before Li. It was tall, but Li couldn't see it's face because it was covered with a mask that was just like the sky. Suddnely two black and lifless eyes opened on the face! The figure lifted it's arm and ponted it at Li, suddenly a a white light shot from the figure's hand. It went straight past Li's face, then there was a big flash and everything went blank. Li quickly jumped and covered Sakura, he closed his eyes shut and hoped for the best. When he opened his eyes again, everything was black and starry again, and the figure stood still. It jerked it's head behind Li, and when he turned around he gasped.

"Snowdrop Lake!" Li exclaimed "How did you…" "The show's not over yet.." the voice explained "Keep watching," Suddnely the ground started shaking the huge pillars began rising from beneath the lake. Li watched in amazment as the huge pillars rose higher and higher. They were made of stone and each had the same symbol Sakura had when she fainted a few weeks back. Finally all the pillars were up, but then another pillar arose in the middle. It was the highest and most beautiful. It was the best because it had the most beautiful syambol on it, it the symbol Li had seen at the waterfall. Finally when it stopped rising, Li saw it had a round stone grounding. Li noticed each symbol was facing the pillar in the middle. In total there were fice pillars. One in each corner and one in the middle.

Li watched in amazment. Suddnely he heard someone whimper. He looked down only to find Sakura awake! "Sakura!" he exclaimed "Li…what's going on?" she asked as she tried to get up. Li quickly got off of her and grasped her waist and pushed her closer to him "I'll explain later," he whispered. Sakra put her hands on Li's chest and got as close to him as possible. "Now! My favourite part!" the voice exclaimed. Sakura's eyes widened! "Li that's the same figure I saw in my dreams!" she exclaimed "What!" Li exclaimed "than he's going to…" "Finally!" the voice exclaimed "You figured out who I am! I thought you would never be able to guess."

Meilingot up and touched the carving carefully. Suddnely a black rope came out of it and caught her wrist. Meilin let out a scream, soon her entire body was covered in black rope. When she looked at Madison, she saw the same thing was ahppening to her! Meilin tried to break free but it was impossible, suddenly there was a big flash and everything turned blank, while Meilin fell unconcious.

"Tori!" Kero exclaimed as Tori fell off his back and onto the grassy clearing. "The power's getting stronger!," Yue exclaimed "hurry, get tori and lets go!" but before Kero could do anything he began sinking in the ground "Yue!" Kero hollered. As soon as Yue looked back he too began sinking into the ground aswell. Tori lay on the ground alone, and lifless.

"Well now that you've guessed, I don't have to stall anymore," the figure explained "Here come you're little friends!" As soon as the figure said that four figures formed infront of the lake. The first one was Madison, then it was Meilin, followed by Kero, Yue and Rika! "Madison!Kero!" Sakura exclaimed "Meilin! Yue!" Li exclaimed "What have you done to them?" "Nothing, they're just unconcious," the voice replied carelessly "Watch this," the figure lifted a finger and pointed it at Madison "I don't need this one," it said suddenly Madison fell to the ground. Sakura quickly ran to her side "Madison…" she whimpered as Madison opened her eyes slowly and forced a smile. The figure pointed it's finger towards Meilin, suddenly Meilin disappeared! Sakura looked around and discovered her on top of the first pillar. She was glowing and her eyes were blank! The figure did the same with the rest of the bodies Kero, Yue and Rika. Each diappeared then reappeared on top of one of the pillars.

"Finally, for the most important ingredient!" the voice announced "I really wanted Fye, but since he is not present…" it looked towards where Sakura, Li and Madison were "I'll just have to improvise." It pointed it's finger at Sakura, a white light appeared from the tip of it's finger. It was heading straight for Sakura, Li ran to block it, but he didn't make in time! "Sakura!"

There was a big flash and everything went white, nothing was visible. Suddenly there was a scream! When Li could finally see he ran to where Sakura was, she was crying. When he got closer he saw why she wasa crying. Madison was fading slowly, "Madison! Why did you do that!" she sobbed "Because Sakura…I love you…I loved you ever since we ment…but I could never tell you…because I knew you didn't love me back which made my heart ach…so I never told you…" Madison replied as tears began rolling down her cheek. Sakura's eyes widened "You…love me?" she whsipered, Madison nodded then she was gone.

Sakura sat still, she didn't blink and tears rolled down her cheek franticly. "Madison…I'm so…so…sorry," she whispered. "Sakura! Get out of there!" Li hollered, suddenly a black rope appeared from beside her, Sakura jumped up and ran into Li's arms. When she looked at the pillars, the one in the middle was no occupied aswell, by Madison. "Well, it's actually you're loss…" the voice explained "If this girl dosent have enough power than she'll…well you know what'll happen to them all," Sakura's eyes widened.

Suddenly all four pillars began glowing, and each symbol on them began to glow as well. Then there was a small light that appeared from the middle of each symbol and connected it to the center pillar. Finally the center pillar began glowing along with Madison. "Madison!" Sakura screamed, she then began running towards the pillars, Li ran after and caught her wrist and hung on to her waist. Sakura struggled to get free, but Li held her firmly "Madison! No!" she screamed again as more and more tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes were swollen up of tears and her throat was dry of crying and screaming but still she called her best friend's name "Please! Let her go! You want me! Not her!" she hollered at the figure.

"The figure didn't say anything, it just made a small smirk that was visible through the mask. When they looked at the pillars again, they saw Madison struggling, she let out a loud scream of pain. More tears fell from Sakura's eyes and she fell to her knees "It's…all my…my fault!" she sobbed. Li knelt down beside her and hugged her tight "No it isn't…don't worry, everything is going to turn out ok…" he comferted. Sakura looked up at him with sorrow "But Li…" she whispered "He was aiming for me…but Madison came in the way…on perpose…" she started crying again "She gave up her life for me!" Li lifted her chin and smiled "It's alright…everything is going to turn out ok…it always does," he whispered as he wiped away tears from her cheek. Sakura nodded and got up "Ok! I don't know who you are and where you came from! But I'm not going to let barge in and kill my friends!" she shouted. She called up her 'Firey' card "Firey! Release and dispell!" Suddnely a girl with short firey hair appeared. She was compeletly made up of fire, her wings, her hair, her hands and her dress. She flew up and jolted towards the figure "You really think Clow's power can stop me?" the figure sarcasticly, as he rose is and and spread out it's finger's. Suddnely a the card disappeared then reappeared in it's card form infront of Sakura. "What…" Sakura whispered in shock. Suddnely there was another scream from behind them.

They turned around they were amazed at what they saw. A beam of light was shining on Madison's pillar, while Madison was floating higher and higher. She wasn't standing anymore either, she was lying flat in the air! Small spakles began coming out of her chest, it was both beautiful and horrifying. The others didn't look so good either, each one of them was pale and looked weak. "Finally! The grand finally!" the figure announced "My favourite part, the part where I get all this power!" Sakura's eyes widened "No!" she whwipered. Suddnely there a beam of light swished past Li's ear, then it disappeared. Everything went silent for a second, then an unexpected thing happened…

Half of one of the of the pillars slid into the water! It was Yue's pillar! He began falling but suddenly he disappeared! "Yue!" Sakura exclaimed as she turned to Li "Where'd he go?" Li shook his head. Suddnely another figure appeared infront of them.

The figure was tell, he was dressed in some foreign cloths that were white with blue lining. It was a boy with blonde hair and pechy skin. His most beautiful feature was his sparking blue eyes!

"Fye!" Li exclaimed, the boy didn't answer he just smiled and turned his attention to Sakura. Sakura was confused at first but then her eyes widened "I've seen you before…" she whsipered "In my dreams…you're the one who saves us all!" Finally the boy spoke.

"Yes…I'm sorry I lied to you before but I couldn't reveil my true I dentity…" Fye started "I'll explain verything later, right now we have to break that spell!" he turned and faced the pillars.

"Quick! Sakura summon you're Sword Card!" Fye commanded, Sakura did as she was told. "Li! Get ready, this isn't going to be easy! We have to break those pillars!" Sakura, Li and Fye began running towards the pillars, but they suddenly stopped dead on their tracks. "And where do you think you're going?" the figure asked sarcasticly as he stopped them. You guys go ahead," Fye whispered "I'l hold him off," Sakura and Li nodded. Fye made a cross with his arms when he released it a colourful beam shot from both arms and hit the figure straight on it's stomach. Meanwhile Sakura and Li ran right past the figure. Luckily it didn't notice and continued blocking and attacking Fye. When Sakura looked back she saw Fye looked weaker, but he was smiling.

Finally they reached the pillars, bu they were too high. "Jump!" Sakura called her 'Jump' card and she began jumping higher and higher towards the pillar Tori was on. Li watched her, then he too began running towards the pillar Meilin was on. When he got close enough he kicked off of the ground and began running up the pillar. He called upon the gods of lighting and instantly the pillar broke down into the water. Meanwhile Sakura jumped up ans slashed her sword right through the stone pillar!" Tori and Meilin both began falling but then they both disappeared just like Yue! Finally there was just two more pillars left, Kero's and Madison's. Sakura jumped and slashed right through Kero's aswell, then just like the other he diappeared. Finally only Madison's was left. When Sakura looked at Madison her eyes began to fill with tears again. She was pale, she looked very weak, and she was lifless.

Out of anger she jumped to slah through the final pillar, but a force field jolted her back. Sakura let out a scream and she began to fall. "Sakura!" Li exclaimed as he glided after her. He caught her just in time, luckily before they fell into the water Li summoned wind so they landed on the ground. He looked at Sakura "Are you ok?" he whispered Sakura opened one "Yeah…" she replied. "Sakura! Li! Look out!" Fye warned as a the ground around them exploded. When all the smoke cleared Sakura saw Fye on his knees, his arms and legs were bleeding heavily but worst of all his forhead had a big cut and it was bleeding the most. "Fye!" she exclaimed. Fye lifted his arm and chanted a spell, suddnely a foce field seperated them. Fye was on the other side, he gestured them to the final pillar. Sakura began crying but Li pushed her towards the pillars.

Finally she nodded and the two of them jumped and hit the pillar at the same time but it was useless, the force field was too strong. Madison let out another scream, Sakura stood still for a moment. Finally she let out another scream "Madison!" surprisongly she began to glow! She began floating up higher into the air and she grew the same wings she had grown at the water fall. Finally her eyes went clear and she advanced towards the finally pillar. Meanwhile Li followed, he summoned lightning and together they tried to break the force field. Suddnely the barrier between them and the figure broke. When Li looked back he saw Fye, lying on the ground bleeding. The figure attacked them with a strong bolt of black magic, but he missed. Instead he hit the pillar! The figure continued attacking them, Li tried his best to dough but he wasn't fast enough. A blolt of energy touched him slitly on his shoulderm which gave him a cut. Finally Sakura's wings spread out like she was about to take flight and she did. She dropped her sword and lifted her hand towards the pillar and slowly she closed it into a fist. Instantly the pillar broke! Madison fell and just like the others she disappeared. Sakura suddnely stopped glowing and her wings disappeared, she began to fall, but Li caught her and escaped.

The entire area began to fall into the water. Li safley landed far away from the site. When he saw Fye, he summoned wind and brought him to a safer spot. "You bastards!" the figure exclaimed "I'l be back Fye!" and he diappeared into thin air!

Finally the sky began to clear, the sun shone brighter than ever. Sakura and Li watched as all the destruction sank back into the water. Suddenly Sakura saw a body lying on the ground. "Madison!" she exclaimed and ran to her best friend. She lifted her head, but Madison's eyes were closed and her breath was thin. "Madison…please…speak to me…" Sakura sobbed. Li knelt down beside and put his hand on her shoulder "Sakura…" he whsipered. Sakura fell onto Madison "Madison…!" she wailed "No! It's not fair!" Li brushed her slowly, he was speechless. Madison had given up her life for her, and the most shocking thing of all is she loved Sakura, not the best friend love the couple love.

Fye got up slowly and walked over to where Li was "Well you…" he twiched "You know the real me…now I have to go," he said. Li got up and looked at Fye "Ok, but I have to tell you…I really thought you were going to take Sakura away from me," he confessed "But now I really know you were only here to warn her," Fye nodded "Yeah, don't worry Sakura's in you're destiny only," he gave a wink and knelt beside Sakura. Sakura looked up at him "Thank you so much…" she whispered "What are you thanking me for? I'm the reason this happened," Fye apologized. They both got up and Fye walked over to a clear spot. He turned and looked at Li, who had his arm around Sakura's shoulders, and at Sakura who was leaning her head on Li's shoulder. He walked over to Sakura, knelt down on one knee, he took her and kissed it softly. Instantly Sakura turned red "We'll meet again, princess," he whispered. "Princess?" Li repeated, Sakura ran to Fye and lightly kissed him on the cheek, Li's jaw opened. Luckily Fye had already got out his wand and there were stripes of colourful lights all around him so he didn't see. "We'll meet again Syaoran," he said before diappearing. "Syaoran?" Li repeated how does he know my first name? And wasn't he supposed to explain to us what really happened and all that! Oh my god! That's so cheap!" "Oh shut up already!" Sakura snapped "You're perfect at ruining a moment," Li fell silent. Sakura let a little laugh, then she pointed at something over Snowdrop Lake.

"Look! Isn't it beautiful?" she exclaimed "Yeah…I'v always liked sunsets," Li replied as he bent down and began to kiss Sakura on the cheek. Suddnely Sakura turned her head to say something "You…" but she was intruppted by Li's lips. She was a little surprised but she loosened up and held him tight. "I love you so much…" Li whsipered when they seperated to take a breath "I know you do…and I love you back," Sakura whispered back before locking lips with him again.


	8. Her Sacrifice

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well, I'm all set," announced Fye as he walked over to Li, who was getting ready to put out the fire. "Great, we're all set too," he mumbled back before putting out the fire. Fye was about to say something but he was intrupted by Sakura. "I only have an hour and hlf left!" she announced as she looked at her watch, Li looked up at her then at Fye. "That's plenty of time, besides me and Li can continue the journey during the day too," he assured. Li knew that wasn't why Sakura told them how much time she had left, she didn't even want to tell _them_. She wanted to tell him, right? Li stood up straight and cleared his throat "Let's go," he suggested "Yeah," agreed Fye as he began to walk. "Um…where exactly are we going?" Sakura asked as she caught up to Li, who was behind Fye, and held on his hand. Li shrugged "Beats me, ask the guy who's leading," instantly he wished hadn't said that because Sakura let go of him and ran beside Fye and began talking to him.

"Me and my big mouth! I'm so stupid!" Li thought "Oh my god! I'm supposed to be helping her! Not getting jealous of some guy who just came out of nowhere and began flirting with her!" Fye looked over his shoulder with a smirk "Oh Li, when will you learn…I'm not here for Sakura's feelings, I'm here for her saftey," he thought. The thee walked for about 45 minutes straight. On their way they mostly faced trees, but one thing that surprised Li was a waterfall! They stopped there for a while because Sakura was tired.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sakura when she saw the waterfall up close "It's so beautiful!" "Yeah, it's one of Amber Forest's greatest attractions," Fye explained. "How do you know that? Didn't you just move here?" Sakura asked supiciously "I've heard a lot of things about this forest, and town," explained Fye hesitently "Also many of my other realatives have come here for visits." "Oh," whispered Sakura as she bent down and looked at her reflection in the moonlight. "I'll go firewood, these woods can get pretty dangouras at night so we have to have a fire at all times," Fye explained as he left to find firewood "Besides, I think I've come between you too long enough," he aaded under his breath.

Li smiled and walked over to Sakura. Sakura looked up and smiled "Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered "Yeah," he whipsered back as he gently touched the water with his fingertips. "It's pretty warm too," he added "Really?" asked Sakura shocked. "Well, now that you mentioned it, I do need a bath," she said as she looked at her skirt in disgust "What do mean?" Li asked confused. Sakura laughed "I mean I need a bath," she cleared "I think I'll take one in the waterfall. Li made a shocked face "What?! Out here?" he exclaimed "Well, I have no other choice," Sakura said as she shrugged. "Yes you do have another choice," Li pointed out with a chuckle "Don't take a bath," "What! You're joking! I haven't taken a bath in 2 days!" Sakura exlcaimed. Before Li could say anything further Sakura walked off behind a tree. Li was just about to get up when suddenly Sakura's head poked from behind the tree "And don't you **dare** try anything! Bye bye!" she warned. Li made a sorry face "I wasn't going to," he assured then he walked over to another tree and sat against it, he had a clear few of the waterfall.

Suddenly he saw something dive into the water from a corner "Wow, that was fast Sakura," he thought. Sakura waved "You're right the water is warm!" she called as she dove in the water again. Li smiled, and watched her swim for a while. "She's a great swimmer, isn't she?" said Fye suddenly as he walked over to a grass free clearing near the waterfall and began to make a fire. Li jumped a little "Yeah!" he said finally "What's wrong?" Fye asked as he looked at Li from the corner of his eyes. Li looked at Fye sarcasticly "Nothing, it's just that I'm running from something I don't think even exists, my gf is half dead and my life is turning UPSIDEDOWN! And you're asking what's wrong!" he exclaimed annoyed. Fye didn't make a move, he just contiued working on the fire.

Finally the fire was going, Fye sat infront of it and stared as if he could see the future in it. Suddenly they heard someone call Li "Li! Can you pass me my cloths!" It was Sakura, she was near the edge of the of the fall. "Here, give her these," said Fye as he handed Li a pair of white jeans and a black tube top. "Where did you get these cloths?" asked Li shocked "Meilin gave them to me before I left," Fye explained with a smile. "Meilin? You went to my house!" Li exclaimed as he got up. Fye smiled "Later, just give Sakura her cloths then we have to start moving again…" suddenly Fye's gaze went down and his voice became a worried one "We've already wasted a lot of time." Li took the cloths and put them beside the tree Sakura had changed behind, then walked away. A few minutes later Sakura was back. She looked much better, she had a big smile and was running happily towards them. "Hey where did you get these cloths? They look like Meilin's," Sakura asked as soon as she got to the fire. "How do you know they're Meilin's?" Li asked surprised "Why do you care?" she replied sarcasticly. Li shrugged, picked up his sword and began walking towards the forest. "Where are you going?" asked Sakura suddenly "We have to keep moving," he replied not looking back. "Already!" Sakura whined, Li didn't reply "Yeah, sorry but we have to," Fye said with a sorry smile. "Oh alright," agreed Sakura as she took one last look at the beautiful waterfall. Suddenly a light began to shine from behind the waterfall!

"What…is…that…?" Sakura whispered softly. Her eyes began to glow and she bgan to lift off the ground. Her whole body started glowing, slowly she began walking across the water, leaving little wave pools every step. "Sakura…" Fye whispered "What's the hold up can't you…" Li trailed off at the sight of Sakura. He was speechless for a moment "Sakura!" he exclaimed finally. He threw his sword down and began running towards the water. Suddenly Fye stopped him, Li looked at him with confusion but Fye just nodded. Li eased a bit, but he watched Sakura tensly.

Slowly Sakura advanced towards the waterfall. Li's eye's widened, he couldn't take it anymore! He caouldn't take anymore chances with Sakura, he had to stop her! Li shoved Fye to the side, took off his shirt and shoes then dived into the water. Fye quickly got up and ran after him "Li! No! don't disturbe ritual!" Fye thought as he swam after him. Finally Li reached where Sakura was floating, but he didn't do anything he just stared up at Sakura, who was a few feet up in the air. Sakura lifter slowly lifter one of her hands and spread her fingers. Suddenly the waterfall opened up like a curtain and there carved on the rock was a circle with engravings of wings in the middle.

Instantly the carving began to glow. Sakura slowly eased her hand down, then she began advancing towards the carvings. Li watched in aw, but when he saw Sakura move again he swam to the water fall, which was now waterless, and began climbing it. Meanwhile Fye watched with wide eyes "It can't be…not now…" he whispered. Sakura finally aproached the circle and turned around. Suddenly wings spread across on eachside of her! For a second it was as if time had stopped. Slowly Sakura began sinking into the carvings.

"It can't be! How did she…" Huo exclaimed. Her master put his fingertips together and pressed then against his lips. "Strange…" he whispered "So much power…in such a small girl…but why her?"

Li suddenly came back to reality, and when he saw Sakura sinking into the rock he quickly climbed a few more steps. When he saw Sakura was almost gone, he pushed off the rock and jumped towards her. He caught her just in time, he held her tight. Suddenly the circle lost it's glow and the waterfall covered it once again. Li was falling straight for the water, he closed his eyes shut and plugged his noes. Suddenly, when they were only a few inches away from the water, Sakura's wings scattered and bolted up into the air. Fye quickly made an 'X' with his arms across his chest, closed his eyes and chanted a spell. He began to glow, suddenly he jolted his hands to the side, sending a colourful net across the sky. It caught all of the feathers just in time and slowly one by one each feather lined up infront of Fye.

Li fell into the water with a big slash. He slowly drifted down into the depths of the lake. Suddnly his eyes opened and he began swimming to the surface with Sakura in one arm. Finally he saw the moonlight near the surface, and smiled.

It had been a while since Madison and Meilin had been walking, but they had had no luck. "Oh I give up!" Meilin whined "For all we know, they could be anywhere!" "So? We have to find them," Madison said not looking at Meilin. Suddnely Mya appeared infront of them, in her human form. "Mya!" Madison and Meilin exclaimed in usion. Mya looked up at them with a small smile "Hi guys…" she whispered "Mya! Where have you been!" Meilin yelled. Mya looked at Meilin and said "Meilin…I need to talk to you," Meilin and Madison exchanged looks. "Sure, what is it?" Meilin asked as she walked walked up to Mya. Mya and Meilin talked for a minute, when Meilin came back Mya waved and left.

"What did she say?" Madison asked "Just what we needed to know," Meilin replied sternly, then she began running the opposite direction. Madison was confused but she followed Meilin anyway.

"Meilin, where are you going?" Madison asked as she struggled to keep up with Meilin. "Amber Forest," Meilin answered without stopping "Amber Forest? Why?" she asked confused "Because that's where Li, Sakura and Fye are," Meilin explained finally stopping. "How do you know?" Madison asked, Meilin mouthed 'Oh my God!' "You ask so many questions! Just follow me!" and she began running again. "What's wrong with her?" Madison thought and she began running after her. Finally they reached the entrance of Amber Forest.

"Come on!" Meilin commanded as she began climbing over the gate. "Can't we just ask someone to open the gate for us?" Madison asked. Meilin jumped on to the other side "Do really want to attract attention?" she said sarcasticly. Madison slumpped her shoulders but began climbing anyway. She wasn't very succesful, she kept slipping. "Madison you have to get out more," Meilin teased when Madison has finally reached the other side "Yeah yeah, where to next?" Madison replied. "Well Mya told me she saw them on top of a big hill, near a lake," Meilin explained "So she must be taking about Everest Peek, and Snowdrop Lake," "Yeah but what if she was talking about Heaven Hill? That's another famous hill in Amber Forest," Madison pointed out. Meilin thought for a moment "Fine, since Heaven Hill is closer we'll start there, then we'll work our way to Everest Peek," she suggested Finally, Madison nodded and the girls began running towards Heaven Hills.

"Coughcough" Fye had made a fire on the same spot again, Sakura, Li, and he himself sat near it. Sakura was wat rapped in a towel and was shivering as well as coughing, while Li sat near the fire, wet. "What was that?" he whispered "Here, drink this," Fye handed Li a small cup filled with a steaming liquid. Li took it and set it aside "You're supposed to drink it," Fye chukled but when no one responded he fell silent. Suddenly a ray of light appeared from behind the trees, Li quickly looked at Sakura. "It was time, she was glowing "Time for me to go," she whispered, Li jumped up and caught her before she could fall "See you to night," he whispered back. Fye watched with sorrow "How can you do this? The girl hasn't done a thing to you, neither did the boy," he thought. The sun began to rise slowly and shone brightly against the sleeping Sakura's face. Li looked at her with sadness "I promise…you'll have a normal…even if my life depends on it," He whispered.

"Madison! It's almost day! We should head home!" Meilin pleaed . She and Madison had been walking for so long looking for Heaven Hill, but because of the dark, everything looked very different. "I have to find Sakura!" Madison called back, she was up head on the path looking behind every bush and tree insight. "Madison, we'll search tomorrow! Come on!" Meilin pleaded again but Madison wouldn't listen. Meilin was about to leave without her when suddenly she heard a scream. "Madison!" Meilin exclaimed and began running towrds where she thought she heard the scream. When she got there her jaw dropped.

Madison was luying on the ground with a starry ripped blanket on her. When Meilin got closer she could see the stars moving! "Madison!" she exclaimed and as soon as she touched the blanket it disappeared. Suuddnely Meilin saw a black shadow disapear into the forest. "Who's there? "she called but no one answered, so she directed her attention towards Madison again. She picked her up and lyed her down against a tree, when she was standing up straight again she saw something carved into the trunk it said 'sleep' Meilin gasped.

"Let's go," Yue commanded sternly as he got up. "Go? Go where?" Kero asked concerned "To find Sakura, I sance something," Yue replied without looking at Kero. Kero watched Yue get up from the sofa and walk down the hall. Yue hadn't slept a wink since Sakura's strange disapearence, he had been sitting in the same spot all this time, thinking. Kero shook his head "What about Tori?" he called "He can come if he wants," he heard Yue answer and close the door behind him. Kero what to do! He had to follow Yue but he nedded to wake Tori up too "Tori! Hurry! Yue's leaving!" he called. Suddenly Tori appeared out of no where, he was fully dressed. He had a red t-shirt on and white jeans, and he hurried down the staris. "Kero! Hurry Yue's gone already!" he exclaimed as he put his sneakers on and ran out the door. Kero rubbed his head "Huh? How did he…I…" suddenly he realized he had to follow so he quickly flew out the living room window.

Yue had forgotten to change into his human form, but when he realized that he was already at the road. Luckily there was no one there, so he quickly changed into human form. "Hey! Yue! Wait up!" Tori exclaimed Yue looked over his shoulder but than he began running again.

"Is she heavy?" Fye joked "No," Li replied forcing a smile. Li and Fye had been walking for quite a lng time, Li was was carrying Sakura on his back. "Look! Its Snowdrop Lake, lets take a stop there," Fye sugested, Li just nodded.

When they finally got there Li, felt an urge to tell Fye to get lost. Fye looked at Li as he lay Sakura down "I'll be right back, I have to go find some food…we don't have any left," he whispered. Li didn't pay any attention he just nodded so Fye left.

Finally he and sakura were alonme again. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but he knew he wouldn't get one back, but he did it anyway. He slowly bent down and closed his eyes, suddenly he felt someone meet him half way! He quickly opened his eyes and to his surprise he saw Sakura!

Li quickly seperated "Sakura!" he exclaimed "How are you awake!" Sakura just smiled. Suddenly everything around them went black and starry. "What's happening?" Li called as he gabbed Sakura and hugged her gainst her chest. "I'm happining," said a echoing voice "Who are you?" asked Li quietly "I'm a person that make you're dreams come true," the voice replied "My dreams?" Li repeated. "Yes, you can live happily with this girl," the voice explained, suddenly Sakura began fading from Li's grasp "Sakura!" he yelled. "I can help…" the voice said softly "What can you possibly do? I'm a failier! First I failed to capture all the cards and now I've failed to keep Sakura safe," Li exlaimed as tears ran down her cheek. "Don't worry…it'll all get better…let me help you," the voice assured "But I don't even know who you are," Li replied "I brought you into this relm…you can imagine how much power I have…" the voice bragged "Yeah…but what if you try to kill her?" Li pointed out. "Why would nayone want to kill such an innocent child?" the voice replied innocently, suddnely Li say a hand form infront of him "Let me help you…" the voice said, Li hesitated for a moment but then he reached out to shake the hand. As soon as he shook the hand there was a flash of light "Get away from him!" another voice yelled.

When Li woke up he saw Fye staring right at him "Are you alright?" he asked. Li quickly jerked up straight "What..happened?" he asked "You probably got knocked out, or maybe you just nodded off," Fye explained "I saw…he can help me…" Li mumbled "Wh did you see?" Fye asked confused "That's just it…I didn't see anyone I just heard a voice," Li replied. Suddenly Fye's eyes widened "Did you see stars?" he asked scared, Li looked up at Fye shocked "Yeah…how do you know?" he asked. Fye quickly defended himself "Uh…I've read a book on knock outs and…uh…it said the victum…uh…usualy saw stars…" he stummered, Li didn't really care he was too busy trying figure out what he saw, or more like heard. Fye looked at Li worried "So he's trying to get to me through these kids…this can't go on any longer…" he thought. "Li…" he called, Li looked up at Fye "Yeah?" he asked "I'm sorry…but the rest is up to you…I'm going to have to leave you and Sakura…" Fye apologized. Li quickyl got up "What! I can't to this by myself! I don't know what to do! Let alone where to go!" he exclaimed. Fye slumpped his shoulders "I knew this wasn't going to be easy. But I could have never imagined it being this hard," Fye whispered, Li looked at him confused "What are you talkin about!" he shouted annoyed, Fye looked up at him and put his hands on his shoulder "Look, I know you won't believe this but…I'm the reason for all this! If I go so will you're problems!" he exclaimed "Don't worry, it'll all turn out ok…just follow you're heart," than ran off. "Fye!" Li called "What the hell are you trying to say!" but Fye had gone too far off to hear him. Li wanted to run after him, but he couldn't Sakura alone, so he just sat down on the spot "Fye! I HATE YOU!" he yelled. "Me too…"

Li looked around, to see who had said that, but there was no one there. "Who's there?" he called "Don't tell me you forgot me already?" the voice replied. Li had heard this voice before, but he couldn't rememberwhere. "Wait a minute…it's you!" he exlcaimed "You're that voice from when I was knocked out!" "Knocked out!" the voice exclaimed "You actually belived Flowrite!" "Flowrite?" Li repeated confused. "So he didn't reveil anything to you…I see," the voice mumbled "What and who are you talking about," Li asked annoyed. "I'm talkin about you're savior…Fye."

"Sleep?" Meilin wondered "Does this have to do with Madison?" she looked down at the unconcious Madison sadly. "I have to get help…but no one can help excpet Sakura, Li or any other person with magic…and I don't have a clue where any of them are!" she exclaimed confused and annoyed.

"Amazing…he is still clueless…" the erie voice whsipered, Huo nodded "But I don't think he'll give up without a good long fight…" "Yes…he's very stubborn…which could lead him to his own destruction…" the voice replied. "Or his victory and happiness…" Huo thought.

"Fye!" Li exclaimed "But I thought his last name was Rite" "No my dear boy…Fye has been lieing to you ever sonce he met you…he isn't interested in helping you, he's just hear for you're destruction and to take the girl away from you," the voice excplained. "What…" Li whispered shocked "Now…I can help," suddenlt the sky began going dark and starry again, and the hand appeared once more. "Trust me…I can solve all you're problems," the voice assured, Li was about to shake the hand but he suddenly stopped "Show me you're power," he challenged.

"What's happining?" Tori asked as he looked up at the sky which was being swallowed by a black starry blanket. "I don't know, but it can't be good!" Kero replied confused "I feell a great presence coming from that forest," Yue whispered. "Amber Forest?" Tori asked confused "It's just a tourist attraction, why would there be any magic there?" Yue didn't pay attention, he just transfered into his true form. Then he flew towards the forest wall, in an instant he flew over it and disappeared. Kero and Tori watched for a moment, but then Kero transformed aswell, "Come on!" he gestured Tori to get on his back. "What! You expect me to…ride you!" Tori exclaimed "Just get on! We don't have time for this!" Kero hollered. Scared, Tori quickly climbed on and they were off over wall.

"My power? Isn't seeing this starry sky enough to prove my abilities?" the voice asked insulted "No, even I can do that," Li replied arrogantly. "Ok then…watch this!" suddnely a black figure appeared before Li. It was tall, but Li couldn't see it's face because it was covered with a mask that was just like the sky. Suddnely two black and lifless eyes opened on the face! The figure lifted it's arm and ponted it at Li, suddenly a a white light shot from the figure's hand. It went straight past Li's face, then there was a big flash and everything went blank. Li quickly jumped and covered Sakura, he closed his eyes shut and hoped for the best. When he opened his eyes again, everything was black and starry again, and the figure stood still. It jerked it's head behind Li, and when he turned around he gasped.

"Snowdrop Lake!" Li exclaimed "How did you…" "The show's not over yet.." the voice explained "Keep watching," Suddnely the ground started shaking the huge pillars began rising from beneath the lake. Li watched in amazment as the huge pillars rose higher and higher. They were made of stone and each had the same symbol Sakura had when she fainted a few weeks back. Finally all the pillars were up, but then another pillar arose in the middle. It was the highest and most beautiful. It was the best because it had the most beautiful syambol on it, it the symbol Li had seen at the waterfall. Finally when it stopped rising, Li saw it had a round stone grounding. Li noticed each symbol was facing the pillar in the middle. In total there were fice pillars. One in each corner and one in the middle.

Li watched in amazment. Suddnely he heard someone whimper. He looked down only to find Sakura awake! "Sakura!" he exclaimed "Li…what's going on?" she asked as she tried to get up. Li quickly got off of her and grasped her waist and pushed her closer to him "I'll explain later," he whispered. Sakra put her hands on Li's chest and got as close to him as possible. "Now! My favourite part!" the voice exclaimed. Sakura's eyes widened! "Li that's the same figure I saw in my dreams!" she exclaimed "What!" Li exclaimed "than he's going to…" "Finally!" the voice exclaimed "You figured out who I am! I thought you would never be able to guess."

Meilingot up and touched the carving carefully. Suddnely a black rope came out of it and caught her wrist. Meilin let out a scream, soon her entire body was covered in black rope. When she looked at Madison, she saw the same thing was ahppening to her! Meilin tried to break free but it was impossible, suddenly there was a big flash and everything turned blank, while Meilin fell unconcious.

"Tori!" Kero exclaimed as Tori fell off his back and onto the grassy clearing. "The power's getting stronger!," Yue exclaimed "hurry, get tori and lets go!" but before Kero could do anything he began sinking in the ground "Yue!" Kero hollered. As soon as Yue looked back he too began sinking into the ground aswell. Tori lay on the ground alone, and lifless.

"Well now that you've guessed, I don't have to stall anymore," the figure explained "Here come you're little friends!" As soon as the figure said that four figures formed infront of the lake. The first one was Madison, then it was Meilin, followed by Kero, Yue and Rika! "Madison!Kero!" Sakura exclaimed "Meilin! Yue!" Li exclaimed "What have you done to them?" "Nothing, they're just unconcious," the voice replied carelessly "Watch this," the figure lifted a finger and pointed it at Madison "I don't need this one," it said suddenly Madison fell to the ground. Sakura quickly ran to her side "Madison…" she whimpered as Madison opened her eyes slowly and forced a smile. The figure pointed it's finger towards Meilin, suddenly Meilin disappeared! Sakura looked around and discovered her on top of the first pillar. She was glowing and her eyes were blank! The figure did the same with the rest of the bodies Kero, Yue and Rika. Each diappeared then reappeared on top of one of the pillars.

"Finally, for the most important ingredient!" the voice announced "I really wanted Fye, but since he is not present…" it looked towards where Sakura, Li and Madison were "I'll just have to improvise." It pointed it's finger at Sakura, a white light appeared from the tip of it's finger. It was heading straight for Sakura, Li ran to block it, but he didn't make in time! "Sakura!"

There was a big flash and everything went white, nothing was visible. Suddenly there was a scream! When Li could finally see he ran to where Sakura was, she was crying. When he got closer he saw why she wasa crying. Madison was fading slowly, "Madison! Why did you do that!" she sobbed "Because Sakura…I love you…I loved you ever since we ment…but I could never tell you…because I knew you didn't love me back which made my heart ach…so I never told you…" Madison replied as tears began rolling down her cheek. Sakura's eyes widened "You…love me?" she whsipered, Madison nodded then she was gone.

Sakura sat still, she didn't blink and tears rolled down her cheek franticly. "Madison…I'm so…so…sorry," she whispered. "Sakura! Get out of there!" Li hollered, suddenly a black rope appeared from beside her, Sakura jumped up and ran into Li's arms. When she looked at the pillars, the one in the middle was no occupied aswell, by Madison. "Well, it's actually you're loss…" the voice explained "If this girl dosent have enough power than she'll…well you know what'll happen to them all," Sakura's eyes widened.

Suddenly all four pillars began glowing, and each symbol on them began to glow as well. Then there was a small light that appeared from the middle of each symbol and connected it to the center pillar. Finally the center pillar began glowing along with Madison. "Madison!" Sakura screamed, she then began running towards the pillars, Li ran after and caught her wrist and hung on to her waist. Sakura struggled to get free, but Li held her firmly "Madison! No!" she screamed again as more and more tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes were swollen up of tears and her throat was dry of crying and screaming but still she called her best friend's name "Please! Let her go! You want me! Not her!" she hollered at the figure.

"The figure didn't say anything, it just made a small smirk that was visible through the mask. When they looked at the pillars again, they saw Madison struggling, she let out a loud scream of pain. More tears fell from Sakura's eyes and she fell to her knees "It's…all my…my fault!" she sobbed. Li knelt down beside her and hugged her tight "No it isn't…don't worry, everything is going to turn out ok…" he comferted. Sakura looked up at him with sorrow "But Li…" she whispered "He was aiming for me…but Madison came in the way…on perpose…" she started crying again "She gave up her life for me!" Li lifted her chin and smiled "It's alright…everything is going to turn out ok…it always does," he whispered as he wiped away tears from her cheek. Sakura nodded and got up "Ok! I don't know who you are and where you came from! But I'm not going to let barge in and kill my friends!" she shouted. She called up her 'Firey' card "Firey! Release and dispell!" Suddnely a girl with short firey hair appeared. She was compeletly made up of fire, her wings, her hair, her hands and her dress. She flew up and jolted towards the figure "You really think Clow's power can stop me?" the figure sarcasticly, as he rose is and and spread out it's finger's. Suddnely a the card disappeared then reappeared in it's card form infront of Sakura. "What…" Sakura whispered in shock. Suddnely there was another scream from behind them.

They turned around they were amazed at what they saw. A beam of light was shining on Madison's pillar, while Madison was floating higher and higher. She wasn't standing anymore either, she was lying flat in the air! Small spakles began coming out of her chest, it was both beautiful and horrifying. The others didn't look so good either, each one of them was pale and looked weak. "Finally! The grand finally!" the figure announced "My favourite part, the part where I get all this power!" Sakura's eyes widened "No!" she whwipered. Suddnely there a beam of light swished past Li's ear, then it disappeared. Everything went silent for a second, then an unexpected thing happened…

Half of one of the of the pillars slid into the water! It was Yue's pillar! He began falling but suddenly he disappeared! "Yue!" Sakura exclaimed as she turned to Li "Where'd he go?" Li shook his head. Suddnely another figure appeared infront of them.

The figure was tell, he was dressed in some foreign cloths that were white with blue lining. It was a boy with blonde hair and pechy skin. His most beautiful feature was his sparking blue eyes!

"Fye!" Li exclaimed, the boy didn't answer he just smiled and turned his attention to Sakura. Sakura was confused at first but then her eyes widened "I've seen you before…" she whsipered "In my dreams…you're the one who saves us all!" Finally the boy spoke.

"Yes…I'm sorry I lied to you before but I couldn't reveil my true I dentity…" Fye started "I'll explain verything later, right now we have to break that spell!" he turned and faced the pillars.

"Quick! Sakura summon you're Sword Card!" Fye commanded, Sakura did as she was told. "Li! Get ready, this isn't going to be easy! We have to break those pillars!" Sakura, Li and Fye began running towards the pillars, but they suddenly stopped dead on their tracks. "And where do you think you're going?" the figure asked sarcasticly as he stopped them. You guys go ahead," Fye whispered "I'l hold him off," Sakura and Li nodded. Fye made a cross with his arms when he released it a colourful beam shot from both arms and hit the figure straight on it's stomach. Meanwhile Sakura and Li ran right past the figure. Luckily it didn't notice and continued blocking and attacking Fye. When Sakura looked back she saw Fye looked weaker, but he was smiling.

Finally they reached the pillars, bu they were too high. "Jump!" Sakura called her 'Jump' card and she began jumping higher and higher towards the pillar Tori was on. Li watched her, then he too began running towards the pillar Meilin was on. When he got close enough he kicked off of the ground and began running up the pillar. He called upon the gods of lighting and instantly the pillar broke down into the water. Meanwhile Sakura jumped up ans slashed her sword right through the stone pillar!" Tori and Meilin both began falling but then they both disappeared just like Yue! Finally there was just two more pillars left, Kero's and Madison's. Sakura jumped and slashed right through Kero's aswell, then just like the other he diappeared. Finally only Madison's was left. When Sakura looked at Madison her eyes began to fill with tears again. She was pale, she looked very weak, and she was lifless.

Out of anger she jumped to slah through the final pillar, but a force field jolted her back. Sakura let out a scream and she began to fall. "Sakura!" Li exclaimed as he glided after her. He caught her just in time, luckily before they fell into the water Li summoned wind so they landed on the ground. He looked at Sakura "Are you ok?" he whispered Sakura opened one "Yeah…" she replied. "Sakura! Li! Look out!" Fye warned as a the ground around them exploded. When all the smoke cleared Sakura saw Fye on his knees, his arms and legs were bleeding heavily but worst of all his forhead had a big cut and it was bleeding the most. "Fye!" she exclaimed. Fye lifted his arm and chanted a spell, suddnely a foce field seperated them. Fye was on the other side, he gestured them to the final pillar. Sakura began crying but Li pushed her towards the pillars.

Finally she nodded and the two of them jumped and hit the pillar at the same time but it was useless, the force field was too strong. Madison let out another scream, Sakura stood still for a moment. Finally she let out another scream "Madison!" surprisongly she began to glow! She began floating up higher into the air and she grew the same wings she had grown at the water fall. Finally her eyes went clear and she advanced towards the finally pillar. Meanwhile Li followed, he summoned lightning and together they tried to break the force field. Suddnely the barrier between them and the figure broke. When Li looked back he saw Fye, lying on the ground bleeding. The figure attacked them with a strong bolt of black magic, but he missed. Instead he hit the pillar! The figure continued attacking them, Li tried his best to dough but he wasn't fast enough. A blolt of energy touched him slitly on his shoulderm which gave him a cut. Finally Sakura's wings spread out like she was about to take flight and she did. She dropped her sword and lifted her hand towards the pillar and slowly she closed it into a fist. Instantly the pillar broke! Madison fell and just like the others she disappeared. Sakura suddnely stopped glowing and her wings disappeared, she began to fall, but Li caught her and escaped.

The entire area began to fall into the water. Li safley landed far away from the site. When he saw Fye, he summoned wind and brought him to a safer spot. "You bastards!" the figure exclaimed "I'l be back Fye!" and he diappeared into thin air!

Finally the sky began to clear, the sun shone brighter than ever. Sakura and Li watched as all the destruction sank back into the water. Suddenly Sakura saw a body lying on the ground. "Madison!" she exclaimed and ran to her best friend. She lifted her head, but Madison's eyes were closed and her breath was thin. "Madison…please…speak to me…" Sakura sobbed. Li knelt down beside and put his hand on her shoulder "Sakura…" he whsipered. Sakura fell onto Madison "Madison…!" she wailed "No! It's not fair!" Li brushed her slowly, he was speechless. Madison had given up her life for her, and the most shocking thing of all is she loved Sakura, not the best friend love the couple love.

Fye got up slowly and walked over to where Li was "Well you…" he twiched "You know the real me…now I have to go," he said. Li got up and looked at Fye "Ok, but I have to tell you…I really thought you were going to take Sakura away from me," he confessed "But now I really know you were only here to warn her," Fye nodded "Yeah, don't worry Sakura's in you're destiny only," he gave a wink and knelt beside Sakura. Sakura looked up at him "Thank you so much…" she whispered "What are you thanking me for? I'm the reason this happened," Fye apologized. They both got up and Fye walked over to a clear spot. He turned and looked at Li, who had his arm around Sakura's shoulders, and at Sakura who was leaning her head on Li's shoulder. He walked over to Sakura, knelt down on one knee, he took her and kissed it softly. Instantly Sakura turned red "We'll meet again, princess," he whispered. "Princess?" Li repeated, Sakura ran to Fye and lightly kissed him on the cheek, Li's jaw opened. Luckily Fye had already got out his wand and there were stripes of colourful lights all around him so he didn't see. "We'll meet again Syaoran," he said before diappearing. "Syaoran?" Li repeated how does he know my first name? And wasn't he supposed to explain to us what really happened and all that! Oh my god! That's so cheap!" "Oh shut up already!" Sakura snapped "You're perfect at ruining a moment," Li fell silent. Sakura let a little laugh, then she pointed at something over Snowdrop Lake.

"Look! Isn't it beautiful?" she exclaimed "Yeah…I'v always liked sunsets," Li replied as he bent down and began to kiss Sakura on the cheek. Suddnely Sakura turned her head to say something "You…" but she was intruppted by Li's lips. She was a little surprised but she loosened up and held him tight. "I love you so much…" Li whsipered when they seperated to take a breath "I know you do…and I love you back," Sakura whispered back before locking lips with him again.


End file.
